Consequences
by CrystalDinnerGuest
Summary: After the disasters comes the consequences. Continuation of Disasters
1. Peridot's Honeymoon

Peridot's Honeymoon.

Peridot and Steven spent their wedding night 3000 feet above the air flying across the Atlantic. Though they were in first class, the trip to Ireland was exhausting. Peridot spent the flight curled up in a blanket asleep, while Steven far too excited to sleep stared out the window.

Halfway across the flight a kindly stewardess checked in on the couple.

"Is your wife alright? Because she looks a little green," the stewardess said as she peered at Peridot's sleeping form in the darkened cabin.

"My wife is fine. She's just pregnant," replied Steven.

"Well, call me if you two need anything."

When they finally reached the Dublin airport their trip was by no means over. They still had to take a bus to Belfast and a train ride to Port Rush. Steven by this time was also exhausted so as the bus passed through the beautiful country side, he was nodding off half sleep. They got their second wind at the Belfast bus and train station. Hopping onto the train to Port Rush they stared at the beautiful countryside and the charming little towns they passed through while the other passengers stared at them.

Once they got to Port Rush, they immediately hailed a taxi to take them to their bed and breakfast. The two peered out the window as they passed through the town. In Steven's mind it was very much like Beach City only a little larger and a little older. On the way to their small hotel Steven could see the little shops that catered to the tourists:

a couple of shops selling souvenirs, a T shirt shop, the many restaurants, an ice cream parlor but instead of a french fry shop, Port Rush had a fish and chips shop.

Finally they were at the bed and breakfast, a small little townhouse that had been converted into a little hotel. Just as they were about to enter the building Steven picked up Peridot bridal style. His wife let out a cute little squeak. Steven walked up to the reception. The lady behind the desk dropped her jaw.

"Room for Mr. and Mrs. Universe," said Steven proudly.

"Er yes right this way, now where did you say you were from?" said the receptionist.

"Rossmore."

"Er yes of course," said the woman as she left her desk.

As Steven followed here up the stairs he could see the homey little touches in the hotel. This was more like someone's home than a hotel. When the receptionist opened the door to their room. Peridot gasped in delight. The room was perfect. Though smaller than a hotel room in America it had a charming little quilt on the bed and a hand knotted rug on the floor.

Once the door was shut behind them Steven turned to Peridot.

"Well Peri shall we make mad passionate love?"

Peridot blushed, she had become more and more self conscious as her pregnancy progressed, "Okay just let me into the bathroom to change."

"Okay but I'll be waiting," he gave his new wife a playful slap on the rear.

While Peridot was in the washroom. Steven stripped down to his shorts and spread himself playfully on the bed. Peridot was taking a long time so he did some unpacking as well. It was well worth the wait. While Steven was hanging up one his shirts, Peridot stepped out of the bathroom.

"How do I look?" she asked.

Peridot looked so cute. She was wearing a sheer, white set of baby doll pajamas which rather than hiding her belly accentuated it. She fiddled uncomfortably as Steven looked her up and down.

"Oh Peri you are so cute," said Steven as kissed her. He hoisted her up and placed her on the bed. As he was making out he noticed Peridot was trembling.

"Steven I'm cold," she said.

Come to think of it he was cold too and honestly he was a quite tired too.

"Well how we dress up in something warmer and get under the covers?" suggested Steven.

Peridot snatched the T shirt and flannel shorts from Steven. She turned around to change quickly as Steven put on a T shirt. Once they were dressed they burrowed under the covers. Peridot clung to Steven relishing in the closeness of her husband. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh now this is nice," said Peridot as she snuggled into Steven.

But Steven didn't respond. The party and flight across the ocean had finally caught up to him and Steven was sound asleep.

When Steven woke up hours later it was dark outside and Peridot was not with him. Instead she was at the little desk or dresser looking at some tourist brochures. Sensing he was awake, Peridot turned around.

"Hello there Steven you were out for quite some time. What would you like to do now?," asked Peridot. Steven could see that she was dressed now too.

"I'm quite hungry. How about we go get something to eat?" replied Steven.

Once Steven had quick shower and gotten dressed the two left their hotel and looked for some place to eat. Now on foot, the town reminded Steven of Beach City even more. Because of the late hour most of the businesses were closed but Peridot managed to find a small fish and chips shop.

As they went in a curly haired pasty face man stared at them. In many ways he reminded Steven of Ronaldo. After Steven gave their orders the man decided to make small talk.

"You're a Yank. So were exactly are you from?" asked the man. Steven did not like the way he was staring at Peridot.

"Rossmore, we're on our honeymoon," said Steven as he held Peridot protectively.

The man's face brightened up. He shouted into the back room, "Hey Reggie, Khaleed was right. There are alien breeding experiments in Rossmore."

His identical twin stepped out of from the back. They started pelting the new couple with questions. How did they meet? How did Peridot get to Earth? And what was it like living with an alien? One of the twins actually started poking and prodding poor Peridot. After what seemed like an eternity Steven snatched both of their fish and chips and the couple bolted out the shop. After a safe distance, Steven and Peridot sat down by a curb.

"I'm sorry I never thought how other people might react to you. This honeymoon was a mistake," said Steven.

Peridot bit into fish. What a pity. It was perfectly cooked. Peridot doubted that would they go back to that chip shop."Steven there are jerks everywhere. Besides we chose this place together. Now let's just have a just have a nice time and focus on the real point of our honeymoon."

After they finished their meal they returned to their hotel, made love and fell asleep. The next morning after having a genuine Irish fry up the couple decided to finally explore the little town of Port Rush. It was everything the tourist brochures promised with the white cliffs and white sand beaches. What Steven didn't expect was the roller coaster. Just next to the train station was a small amusement park it reminded Steven of Funland from his own hometown.

"Hey Peri let's go inside. This is so much like Beach City," shouted Steven gleefully.

"Steven I can't go on any of the rides," replied Peridot.

"Oh they'll be some you could go on. Remember the Tunnel of Love," Peridot blushed. "Besides we could still have fun. I'll get us some cotton candy and win you a prize."

Peridot finally relented and the two went inside. There were so many kiosks and prizes to be had Steven tried a couple of games but did not win anything. Then they looked at the rides as Peridot predicted most of the rides wouldn't allow pregnant women but there was one they could enjoy- the Ferris wheel. On there way to the top Peridot saw how beautiful the town looked, its quaint buildings, its white beaches and the ruins nearby.

"Steven, there are some ruins. Let's go check it out, please, please, please," said Peridot shaking on his arm.

"Okay, keep your shirt on we'll go. After we get some lunch," laughed Steven.

But after the Ferris wheel ride it started raining. Like Steven promised they had some carnival food, corn dogs, ice cream and of course cotton candy. All of it being washed down with generous amounts of tea. Then it was back to the Bed and Breakfast where they watched some TV before making love again. In the evening they decided to head to a little pub a couple of streets down.

It was just starting to get dark and the town was looking so beautiful when a police officer stopped them.

"Excuse me Miss you're obviously a tourist but I have to tell you wearing a hoodie is illegal in Northern Ireland. I must ask you to at least pull back your hood," said the man trying to be as courteous as possible.

"Oh sorry," said Peridot as she pulled down her hood.

The officer in question got an eyeful with Peridot's green skin and large diamond shaped hairstyle.

"Never mind, sorry about that. Carry on," said the poor man.

The young couple found a charming little pub called Jibs and took a corner booth. There they cuddled each other as they ate a couple of meat pies. It was a lovely meal until a dark skinned man burst in and started taking pictures. Peridot tried shielding herself from Steven but the man actually climbed onto the table knocking off their pies. Steven was about to stand up and deal with the intruder when the bartender stepped in.

"Khaleed, go away and stop bothering my customers," shouted the bartender. She was a large matronly woman.

"But she's-"

"Now! Don't you have some curry to make?"

The annoying little man scurried out. Once he was gone the bartender walked up to Steven and Peridot.

"I'm sorry about that loves. Khaleed was way out of line. I hope this little incident doesn't affect your view of our town," said the bartender.

"No problem, there's always one of those in every town," said Peridot graciously. She was thinking of Ronaldo.

"Well in any case. He destroyed your pies. Let me give you another on the house," smiled the woman.

The evening ended up being salvaged. They listened to the live band and Steven drank a few Guinesses. Much later on Peridot and Steven left the pub. Her husband had drunk a little too much and Peridot had to guide him back to the hotel.

"That was the best tasting beer ever," said Steven in a loud voice.

"I wouldn't know. It's not like I could have any," replied Peridot.

"Well it was great. I wonder if they have that in Rossmore?"

"Steven shh. You'll wake the guests," Peridot fiddled with the lock and guided Steven up the stairs and into their room.

Steven flopped in the middle of the bed. He was still going on about that infernal ale.

"Did you know that Guiness used to be served in hospitals it was so nutritious?" Steven babbled as Peridot pulled off his pants. He sat straight up. "Hey Peri know what I'd like to do to you now?"

"I have an idea," Peridot said as she stripped down.

Once she was done she climbed into bed. Steven was waiting for her. He gave Peridot a sloppy drunk kiss.

"Tonight I am going to rock your world," Then Peridot's husband fell fast asleep.

The next morning Steven woke to Peridot shaking him. He had a pounding headache and the day was nauseatingly bright.

"Peri a few more minutes please," moaned Steven.

"No Steven, breakfast is almost over and you promised that we'd go check out the ruins today," said Peridot firmly.

At Peridot's urging Steven reluctantly got up and dressed. She practically dragged him downstairs to the breakfast room. She ordered a generous meal of bacon, eggs and orange juice, which she sprinkled with peridot crystals. Steven felt sick just looking at her food.

"It's your own fault. Besides the best thing for you now is to get some nutrition," said Peridot.

"I can't even look at this food without feeling sick. How am I going to keep it down?"

"Simple just order something bland and nutritious. I recommend the orange juice and porridge. You'll feel much better."

Sure enough Steven did feel better. Enough to keep up with his pregnant wife. Still he gave a silent thank you as she slowed down and they were forced to get a cab. The ruins were a little further out than she expected.

When Peridot stepped out of the cab she could see that she was not the first to notice the ruins. In true capitalist fashion the ruins were fenced off and tour guides stood on hand. Even from here Peridot could see the ruins were well worth it.

The ruins started with a large temple built right onto the cliff face. While the cliffs were made of white chalk, the ruins were made of sturdier gray stone. The front of the temple was a statue of a huge woman in a sitting position. A set of stairs led to a diamond shaped door in the statue's naval. Except for the fact that it had two arms and a fluffy hairstyle it reminded Steven of his own temple at Beach City.

"Okay this is freaking me out," he said.

"I understand but this a gem temple built by Pink Diamond. You'll finally get those answers you wanted," said Peridot excitedly.

Within a few minutes they were at the gates. A tour guide smiled as she greeted them.

"Welcome to the Temple of the Guardian Mother," smiled the guide a young girl with red hair. "This temple has been a popular tourist destination for hundreds of years but about 70 years ago everything changed, during a storm a hole opened up in the wall." The tour guide led the group consisting of Steven, Peridot and 5 other people up to a door just at the side of the giant statue.

Once Steven entered he gasped. The cavern was so much bigger than the statue suggested. The walls were illuminated by some unseen gem tech but that was not the most amazing part. Inside was a small town like Beach City perfectly preserved with a small beach. It was so much like a modern town yet was so different. Signs with strange hieroglyphs dotted the town. It even had an amusement park with rides that seemed the same yet somehow different from his home.

"-now we know that the civilization that built the temple was an old but advanced civilization. We didn't know how advanced until we finally managed to get inside. Recent carbon dating suggest the civilization was over 6000 years old."

A hand shot up, "Oh can you tell me why these people decided to live in this cave?" asked a curious young Chinese woman.

"Good question from what we can tell there was a series of disasters that rocked the globe at that time. Violent storms, earthquakes that caused extinction level events. It would have devastated the culture if not caused the extinction of the human race in Ireland if it were not for this sanctuary. And it not only protected the humans. As you can see the small ocean kept alive fish, sea life and the seabirds including the omnivorous puffin."

Steven was barely listening to the guide tell how the discoveries lead to a technological leap forward or why this culture was so similar to his own. He knew why already. Pink Diamond, the gem that Rose had shattered had tried to protect, these humans as best she could. Guilt wracked him. Steven tried to keep a happy face but Peridot soon caught on.

"Steven, stop feeling guilty. You are not responsible for Pink Diamond's death," said Peridot firmly.

"But Rose is a part of me," countered Steven.

"Steven you may have inherited Rose's gem but you are in no way your mother. You've proven that again and again, bubbling and extracting the Cluster and helping heal the corrupted gems. I would not be alive today if it weren't for your care. So forget about that sister killing, war mongering pink bitch. Let's go outside to the beach. Maybe we can feed those omnivorous puffins that hang around here."

With that they left the temple. An omnivorous puffin latched onto them begging for food. Steven laughed as Peridot fed the black and white bird some crisps. From now on they just would just be a perfectly normal couple on their honeymoon.

That evening after having a dinner at a nice restaurant Peridot fell asleep while Steven was still wide awake. He decided to call his dad and then Pearl. Steven told his father of the trip to the local temple and return of the omnivorous puffins. His father was doing well. He was due to reopen his ice cream shop in a few weeks time and was seriously thinking of opening up another shop in Ocean town.

Pearl was another matter.

"So Steven, how's your honeymoon?" asked Pearl. The gem sounded nervous.

"Oh Peridot and I are having a wonderful time. Port Rush is kinda like Beach City only European. It even has a Funland. There's these white cliffs and sandy beaches we found this charming little pub that we go to eat," gushed Steven. He decided to omit their visit to Pink Diamond's temple. "How are things with you?"

"Good, good well actually no. One of our patients had a relapse," said Pearl sadly.

"Oh that's awful which one?" asked Steven.

"One of the new Peridots. 3VS she had parked herself in front of the TV when a gem TV program Fluffy News came on. Oh Steven it was awful. Yellow Diamond had summoned these little Peridots to her palace and then squashed them like bugs. 3VS was keening and the other Peridots are in hiding somewhere. I'm grateful that little Spunky was in school at the time. It took hours for Bismuth and Soldalite to calm her down. Steven a lot of these new Peridots are damaged. We could could really use your help once your honeymoon is over.

By the way how is Peridot?"

"She's great. Right now she's sleeping. The baby's taking a lot out of her but this trip is exactly what she needed."

"And what about her business? Last I heard it was booming. How could she take time off?"

"Well her mothers are watching over the shop. They're using this as an opportunity to learn about the town. Peridot also brought a laptop so I can keep up with my courses."

"Well good, anyway I have to go and pick up Spunky from school. Love you."

They said their goodbyes and then Steven worked on the laptop. A couple of hours later he heard Peridot shift in bed.

"Steven, you've got to come right away. The baby's moving," said Peridot gleefully.

His wife was sitting bolt upright in bed holding her belly. Steven walked over and put his hand on her stomach. He felt the faintest of flutters. It was really happening, Steve was going to be a father. He felt a lump in his throat.

"Oh Peri," he said hoarsely.

He felt himself tear up as held onto to her. For awhile they just hugged until Peridot's stomach growled.

Steven laughing decided to have a curry delivered. After batting away the nosy Khaleed, Steven took the curries up to their room. They talked about their plans about the baby, about Peridot's business and Steven's courses at the community college. Finally the two fell asleep in each others' arms.

For the next week Steven and Peridot walked on the beach, shopped for souvenirs and fed the omnivorous puffins. In the evening they dined in the finest restaurants and made love in their room. Still they kept in contact with their loved ones with regular video chats and phone calls praising the scenery and the sea air. They became regulars at Jibs but it ended all too soon.

They were in Jibs enjoying the music and fish and chips, when the soccer program suddenly switched to a newscast. The patrons shouted in anger but the barkeep merely turned up the volume.

"We now interrupt this program for an important news flash. An alien armada has been spotted just past Jupiter's orbit," said the news caster. "The alien fleet is heading directly towards Earth. What their intentions are nobody knows. But we have received footage from a probe around Jupiter's orbit."

The screen showed a rather grainy image of green body parts: feet, breasts, butts and even a few yachts in the shape of dicks. There was also a strange glowing green sphere.

"Those are Home world ships," gasped Peridot.

"This just in we have just received a transmission from one of the alien crafts." The screen showed a bald green skinned being- a Peridot like her. The crowd in the pub turned to face Peridot.

The image on the screen spoke, "This is Peridot Facet 4C8G Cut 6RC speaking on behalf of the fleet. If anyone is listening we are refugees escaping the tyranny of the Diamond Authority. We are requesting permission to land and will be joining you in less than one Earth rotation."

Peridot felt the eyes of every single person bore into her. Steven held Peridot protectively as the green gem visibly shrank. For a while there was silence then the doors burst open. Three armed soldiers came marching in.

"Unit task force, Brigadier Thomas Slocum we're here to escort a Peridot Universe to Unit headquarters," said the commander.

Steven formed a protective bubble around him and Peridot. For a second the soldiers were confused and then they moved closer to the couple. The honeymoon was over.


	2. The Refugees

The Refugees

Homeworld 5 Years Ago

"Apparently more than you, you clod," shouted the Peridot from the holoscreen.

Yellow Diamond tried her to control her rage after the insignificant little green twerp insulted her but it was not enough. Fortunately, the little twerp adding insult to injury cut off the signal. Yellow Diamond was so enraged at this disrespectful behavior she never questioned how Peridot got access to a Diamond Communicator or where was her limb enhancers. Instead Yellow Diamond's one thought was on how to punish, destroy this little upstart. The giant smiled as she activated the destruct command on the Earth communicator. Now the Peridot was shattered but it wasn't enough. It was too clean, too distant. Yellow Diamond wanted the Peridot to hurt, to see the life leave the gem's puny eyes. The yellow gem hyperventilated still frustrated, still angry.

"My Diamond, you need to calm yourself," chirped her Pearl. "You're due to inspect the kindergarten in Facet 2F5L. You can't go like this."

Yellow Diamond smiled evilly that was the Facet where that Peridot came from. The Diamond couldn't punish that Peridot anymore but maybe she could take out her frustrations on her sisters. Her Pearl cringed visibly as her Diamond marched out. This was not going to end well.

Homeworld Present Day

Peridot 2SH knew the score. Keep your head down, focus on your work and ignore any distractions. That was how it was on the shipping yard. Still she couldn't help but notice that during an inspection one of her sisters would disappear and a few days later a small frightened new Peridot would appear. The Moss Agates were also crueler. Lately her workmate and friend had disappeared during the last 'inspection'. So when she got next to 3VS during a work shift she couldn't help but gossip.

The battleship they were working on had been infected by a virus. Because of that they couldn't even begin to refurbish until the entire ship's computer systems and robinoids were purged. As 2SH walked up to 3VS a far too young Peridot had just removed one of ceiling's gravity shunts causing it to crash to the floor. An enraged Agate grabbed the squealing youngster. The Moss Agate started hitting the child as she took the Peridot to the isolation room. Unsupervised for now 2SH turned to 3VS.

"Hey do you have any idea what's happened to the others after the inspections?" asked 2SH.

"Funny how you weren't concerned until 5AT" quipped 3VS.

"5AT was a good worker, she didn't deserve to be recalled. She had the highest productivity rating so why was she purged?"

3VS bit her lip, "Look you didn't hear it from me but Yellow Diamond's been collecting Peridots for the past 2 years.

"But why?"

"I don't know. Maybe for some sort of project but from what I can tell Yellow Diamond seems to be very angry." 3VS's hobby when she had the time was to surf the gem web. "Hmm there seems to be a couple of viruses in the robiniods. We better replace them with new robinoids and refurbish these."

"Can you patch me in to Yellow Diamond's office? I want to know 5AT's status."

"Not now 2SH! We're supposed to be working if a Moss Agate sees us. We'll be-"

"Is there something the matter pebbles?" said a Moss Agate behind them.

"No, no nothing ma'am we're just discussing how to about purging the robinoids," stammered 2SH.

"That's funny because I distinctly heard that you wanted to hack into Yellow Diamond's office," said their overseer fingering her gem disruptor.

"Look I just want to know how my friend is doing. She was assigned to Yellow gahh" screeched 2SH as the Moss Agate jammed the disruptor into her stomach.

"Oh that's rich," Moss Agate jammed the disruptor in her again. You little weaklings aren't allowed to make friends."2SH fell to the ground but Moss Agate wasn't done with her yet. She kicked the small green gem."5AT is dead. One of you little freaks called our great leader a clod. A pathetic worm like you, insulted our Diamond. Yellow Diamond already eliminated her but it wasn't enough so she takes an excess Peridot and shatters the little pebble herself."

Before 3VS's eyes the overseer kicked and beat her friend until she poofed. Realizing she did wrong the Moss Agate turned to 3VS this time the disruptor was set on full. It was enough to shatter. 3VS just reacted. Her arm enhancer turned into welding torch as it crackled with pent up energy. In one short blast the energy released blowing the Agate away.

3VS looked down in shock. The Agate's gem was broken clean through but that did not concern her 2SH did. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked down. 2SH's gem was broken, the Moss Agate killed her. Nobody would care about the death of a Peridot but an Agate that was a different matter. Setting her lips 3VS ran out of the only home she had ever known.

When she got to safe distance from the shipyard 3VS found a small alleyway and hid. Her limb enhancers were still working so the fugitive Peridot accessed the gem web. What she found chilled her very core. Yellow Diamond had indeed been collecting Peridots but their assignments were all too short. She looked at the Peridots's ident codes and realized that they were never heard of since. 3VS found an access tunnel to the city's communications grid and hid there for a little while.

A few robinoids and a few maintenance Peridots passed by her but said nothing. An abused Peridot hiding was an all too common sight. Still, her sisters did not report her even though there was an all points alert looking for her for the murder of that overseer nothing was mentioned about 2SH.

She used the robinoids to get her some supplies. For the first time in her life 3VS was well fed and warm. She had everything except her freedom. Using the time she had 3VS delved deeper into the missing Peridots. It wasn't just dozens that disappeared but rather hundreds and Yellow Diamond had gotten cleverer. Now she was taking them straight out of the ground.

Head reeling at the news 2VS wracked her brains. What could she do she was just a Peridot, expendable, easily replaceable and on the run? If she stuck her head out of her hiding place she would be shattered on the spot but she couldn't just do nothing. Then it came to her she was in the underground communications array. Hastily she typed out an email to all Peridotkind.

Attention all Peridots, you are no longer safe. Yellow Diamond has begun a campaign of destruction on our caste. It is not enough to do your jobs well and without question Yellow Diamond now hates us and we are suffering because of it. The Agates are crueler and our jobs are becoming more demanding. I myself have watched a friend die.

If there is an inspection of any sort don't stay at your posts. Run, hide keep out of sight do not let Yellow Diamond see you. Also if possible find whatever means to leave the Diamond Authority. Hack a warp pad, build a shuttle or even steal a ship. I have discovered a virus within all robinoids that sends 1 in every 10 000 to the Crystal System and a failed colony. I have downloaded the coordinates, it has plenty of resources and old but reliable technology and perhaps friends. Don't wait for a beating to get out of hand, run while you still can.

Peridot Facet 3D5P Cut 3VS out. Also Moss Agate 8IT tried to kill me.

That still left her alone how was going to escape these tunnels? Then 3VS saw the construction robinoids and she had an idea. A couple of days later 3VS stole and hid inside a flask robinoid. Her sensors detected the same virus she saw on the battle ship. With some slight adjustments she programmed it to take her to the Crystal System herself. 3VS held her breath as the flask robinoid lurched through the city.

Unbelievably the plan worked. Robinoids were an all too common sight, so no one questioned a robinoid heading to a maintenance galaxy warp. 3VS felt slightly sick as the robinoid sailed through the warp tunnels. She almost stuck her head out at the end of the first warp but saw on her holoscreens that she was still in gem controlled space. Whoever designed this virus was a genius even by Peridot standards. The several stops at various random warp ports hid their tracks effectively. Finally after an unbelievably long set of warps the robinoid finally stopped.

Cautiously 3VS stuck her head out. She was in some sort of domicile made of strange brown material. There were chairs with no desks or panels. Strange equipment stood in one corner and around her stood some doors. 3VS explored the area but more questions filled her mind. In one room was sort of think chamber with running water. In another was clearly a creche for a young Peridot. There was a door leading outside and a final door with a gem based locking system. 3VS noted it had no Peridot crystals on it.

Fearful of what was outside 3VS stuck stepped outside. There was a set of stairs leading to a sandy beach. 3VS had never seen so much water in her life. In the impossible blue sky flew strange creatures while in the distance an outpost looking nothing like anything a gem made stood by. Clearly 3VS was on another planet. Seeing no locals for the moment 3VS stepped down onto the beach and walked into the ocean. It had been so long since she had a sanitary immersion and she had no idea if she would be permitted to use the think chamber.

Later Pearl, Bismuth, Seaglass and Spunky warped in laughing after working on Peridot and Steven's wedding celebrations. They stopped laughing as they saw another plug robinoid and a rather ratty looking Peridot. With her damaged limb enhancers 3VS gave a diamond salute.

"Peridot Facet 3D5P Cut 3VS reporting for duty. I have defected from Homeworld and wish to serve," said 3VS stiffly.

"Now 3VS sit down and tell me why you are here?"said Pearl sweetly. The Peridot sat down on the floor. "No, sit on the couch there. It's okay nobody is going to hurt you."

"Okay but when do I have to report to your master?" asked 3VS.

Pearl sighed you can take the gem out of Homeworld but not Homeworld out the gem. "3VS this is not Homeworld. Things are a little different here I have no master. Now can you tell me why you are here?"

And so 3VS poured her heart out. Bismuth and Pearl cringed as they listened to her life at the shipping yard, the near constant abuse suffered at the hands of her overseers and her witnessing the murder of her friend. Then 3VS explained about how she came to Earth on a pilfered robinoid. When Sodalite came in she did a thorough examination of the clearly abused gem and ordered her to sleep on the couch.

In the darkness they could see 3VS's dreams or rather nightmares. 3VS whimpered in her sleep, not even the stuffed aliens could give her comfort. As tears trickled down her face Bismuth turned to Pearl.

"We should call Steven and Peridot about this," said Soldalite.

"No we shouldn't Steven and Peridot are having their wedding in a few days time and they don't need to be distracted,"said Pearl firmly. "We'll just handle this ourselves."

"Look this Peridot is just as damaged as my patients if not more. I suggest we take her to the farm once she wakes up,"said Bismuth.

"We should also put her to work. There is a lot of work that needs to be done at the farm," added Sodalite.

"Look you upper crust twit I am not putting a clearly overworked and abused gem to work. What she needs right now is rest," hissed Bismuth.

"What needs is to feel useful. If we just leave her lying around she's going to think we are going to harvest her or something," said Soldalite hotly.

"Will you two keep it down? You'll wake up 3VS," hissed Pearl.

"That still doesn't change that we have no idea what to do with her," said Soldalite glaring at Bismuth.

"Enough you two. We'll take 3VS to the farm and then if she wants to she can go to work," said Pearl.

That was the start of a trickle of Peridots warping to Earth on hacked flask robinoids.

Not all Peridots had access to flask robinoids. The 3 Peridots on the Delta Quadrant yacht club were one such group. They also had it very good by Peridot standards. They had plenty of nutrients and free time. The only thing they had to do other than their tasks was to keep out of sight of the yacht club members. Not only was it an order from their manager but the Quartzes, Agates and even a few vicious Sapphires liked to torment them if they caught sight of them. It was during one of their frequent work breaks that they saw 3VS's email.

"Well what do you think of that?" asked Peridot 1.

"It doesn't concern us. We're safe here," said Peridot 3.

"Speak for yourself," groaned Peridot 2. She had been injured after being caught by some impatient Jaspers during routine maintenance of their yacht. Now with a broken arm and several contusions she was holed up in their shared quarters. Their manager deeming it that it was quicker for her to heal in her present form rather than being poofed.

"Well some of us are more careful than others," snapped Peridot 3.

"Lay off 2," said Peridot 1 angrily. "You haven't met with the clients yet. 2 was cleaning out the bilges when those Jaspers came rushing in. There was nothing she could do.

"I would love to go," said 2.

"Well there's nothing we can do. It's not like we can hop on flask robinoid," said 3.

1 looked at 3. 3 could so stupid sometimes. They were surrounded by yachts, still security wast tight and 2 was still badly hurt. Suddenly the doors to their quarters burst open and their manager a Purple Agate burst in.

"Good news, Yellow Diamond is going to be inspecting this yacht club herself," announced the manager beaming.

The Agate looked on in confusion as the 3 Peridots screamed and ran away.

Nephrite Facet 7X8M Cut 4SF was actually a proud gem. Her unkempt appearance was due to overwork not laziness on her part. She was the only Nephrite in the kindergarten at Facet 2F5L, being assigned there after a tragic industrial accident that happened over 2 years ago.

The Kindergarten was still in ruins. Nephrite had used some of her first batches of Peridots to make it minimally operational. She would have done more but she had to sell those Peridots. As a result, her Peridots had no limb enhancers and had only the barest education and programming. Still Nephrite 4SF made sure she used only the best gemetic data and devised a strategy of selling her Peridots to specialty markets.

For a while it worked, but a few customers dropping out at the last minute left Nephrite with about a dozen young diapered Peridots milling about. Thank the stars for training robinoids and educational programs. Still Nephrite was kept so busy she barely went out of the creche anymore.

It all changed in an instant. Nephrite was preparing some light buns when her screen trilled. Immediately she dropped what she was doing as she navigated over to the screen.

"I'm coming," shouted Nephrite as she stepped over a Peridot playing on the floor.

The screen trilled a few more times. Finally after picking up a rather wet Peridot, Nephrite got to the screen.

"Basic Peridots, we make 'em you train 'em," answered Nephrite in her most professional voice. The effect was lost as the young Peridot pulled on her hair.

Yellow Diamond's Pearl herself looked disdainfully from the screen. "Yes is this the Kindergarten in Facet 2F5L?"

"Yes, it sure is," Hope blossomed in Nephrite's heart.

"I'd like to speak to your supervisor Nephrite Facet 4S7L Cut 7XL," said the Pearl.

"There – no supervisor," said Nephrite crestfallen. "I am the only one here. I was assigned here after Nephrite Facet 4S7L Cut 7XL shattered herself."

"Yes such a tragic industrial accident. It must be so hard to get clients," said the Pearl sympathetically.

"It's been hard but I keep trying," said Nephrite. "I now work in the specialty market."

"So you have a small client base? This is excellent. I'd like to order a regular shipment of Peridots," smiled Yellow Pearl.

"I have one dozen available right away. Let me just get them dressed," stammered Nephrite not believing her ears. Yellow Diamond herself wanted her Peridots.

"Mmm I was thinking of something else. A very special kind of Peridot. How good are your incubators?" asked Yellow Pearl.

"The best, and might I add that I have the best gemetic material in my stocks."

"That's good because I'm sending the specifications right now on what Yellow Diamond herself wants."

Stars shone in Nephrite's eyes as she read the specifications for the Peridots. She didn't question why only the appearance of said Peridots was only listed. Yellow Diamond wanted her Peridots and she wanted a regular shipment too.

"It- it'll take some time. I'll need money to fit them with limb enhancers and uniforms and I could hire some teachers as well."

"No need Yellow Diamond wants to personally oversee their development herself but in the meantime can you send some of your Peridots over?"

That was over a year ago and now the newest batch of Peridots were ready. They had come out early and were very small but Nephrite had taken them in hand and coached them herself. Now was the big day in which Nephrite would deliver her first official batch to Yellow Diamond.

Nephrite was so proud of her new batch of Peridots. They looked so cute in their little yellow hats and green jumpsuits. The little gems looked at her through their little visors waiting for their orders.

"All right everybody, hold hands and remember what I taught you," ordered Nephrite.

And Nephrite the proud creator led her little parade of Peridots. The little gems held hands as they marched in single file down the main road to Yellow Diamond's palace.

As they marched in their little stockinged feet they sang, "We are the Peridots of Facet 2F5L. Are cut is straight and true. We're off to the Palace to serve our Diamond. Oh Yellow Diamond we love you."

Onlookers stopped to stare at the little parade. A news crew started filming the little parade. And once they got to the palace doors the news crew interviewed her before she could knock on the door. Oh she was so proud of her little gems. They looked so cute. Nephrite bragged about her little Kindergarten and how it was possible to get Peridots to fit any situation. Once the interview was over Nephrite knocked proudly on the huge doors.

After a long time Yellow Diamond's Pearl poked her head out of the doors. The Yellow Gem looked scared, nervous even.

"What are you doing? I told you I wanted this to be discreet. Get round the back before anybody sees you,"hissed the Pearl.

Then Nephrite heard the booming voice of her mistress, "Pearl who's that at the door."

The Pearl visibly cringed "No one important I was sending them-"

"Never mind I see my special order is here. I'll take it from here," and the magnificent Yellow Diamond stepped into view.

Yellow Diamond was every bit as glorious as her portraits suggested. Nephrite lost in her leader's presence didn't notice as the doors shut ominously behind her. Yellow Diamond smiled. Nephrite's little Peridots flocked at their leader's feet like the youngsters they were. Her glorious Diamond did something unthinkable. The giant yellow gem lifted up her foot and stomped on a Peridot.

Before Nephrite's horrified eyes her little Peridots scattered as Yellow Diamond stomped on them again and again. Nephrite screamed in horror as her little gems were crushed.

"Oh the gemanity," sobbed a reporter that had come in unnoticed.

Yellow Pearl grabbed one of Yellow Diamond's legs and started shaking it. "My Diamond you must stop this," pleaded the Pearl.

For a moment Yellow Diamond stopped. She snatched her Pearl, "I am the master I will do what I see fit. Who are you to order me around?"

The Pearl flinched, "Nobody, its just that your actions are being recorded by that news crew here."

Yellow Diamond dropped the Pearl as she realized the situation. She marched straight up to the cowering gems. Nephrite was holding a couple of her crying Peridots while the newsgems a Moonstone and an Amethyst inched towards a distant exit. Yellow Diamond leaned down still towering over the gems.

"You will not transmit this scene and never mention what transpired here," spat the Diamond.

"We can't my Diamond. We were transmitting live," said the Moonstone.

"Oh shit," said Yellow Diamond.

Yellow Diamond's blunder was transmitted to thousands of gems, one such gem was Blue Diamond. Blue Diamond's Pearl was noticing how much her Diamond was depressed. Her Diamond had not fed or even had the energy to visit Pink Diamond's zoo. So Blue Pearl decided to take a risk.

"My Diamond, allow me to turn on the holoscreen. Your favorite program Fluffy News is showing," said Blue Pearl softly.

Blue Diamond gave the slightest of nods. Blue Pearl flicked on the holoscreen. It was well worth it, as Fluffy News showed a cute little parade of newborn Peridots marching to Yellow Diamond's base. Blue Pearl's heart fluttered as her Diamond gave the slightest of smiles. Taking her cue Blue Pearl crawled up to Blue Diamond's lap so that her Diamond might pet her.

"Don't watch that," shouted the voice of a panicked Sapphire.

Suddenly the inner sanctum's doors burst open and out popped a half dressed Sapphire followed by a set of embarrassed Blue Quartz guards.

"What is the meaning of this?" said Blue Diamond icily as she stood up.

The Blue Quartzes babbled apologies while the Sapphire shook them off.

"My Diamond, I just received a terrible vision. Please for the love of the Goddess turn off the holoscreen," pleaded the Sapphire.

But it was too late. There on the screen was the image of Yellow Diamond stomping on the cute little Peridots. Blue Pearl wailed at the horrible sight while Blue Diamond looked on stonily.

"Sapphire you have made gross error in protocol. I will deal with you later," said Blue Diamond. Then Blue Diamond marched out of her throne room.

The transmission from Fluffy News spread across the universe. In one small planet in the Crystal System a Peridot 3VS had camped out on a couch with a pile of blankets in front of the TV not moving. When the image of Yellow Diamond slaughtering her kind appeared 3VS gave a loud keening cry. The other gems sitting beside looked silently in horror while 3VS smashed the one thing that gave her pleasure the TV and ran away. It took at least 3 hours for Pearl and Bismuth to coax her out of the hole she had hidden in.

Peridots had many flaws compared to other gems. That was why they were kept out of sight but the one thing Peridots did better than anything else was to work quickly. Once word had spread about Yellow Diamond's murder spree the Peridots set to work. They gathered ship parts, held meetings and set about planning their great escape.

Meanwhile Nephrite of Facet 5X3G Cut 8XP was also planning her escape. Even in a small creche asteroid she had seen the news. Like the Nephrite in charge of the Kindergarten at Facet 2F5L she too received a contract Yellow Diamond for Peridots.

Nephrite had dismissed her employees and broken the warp pad but that was just buying time. And now a shuttle full of Quartz soldiers were pounding on her docking locks.

"By the order of Yellow Diamond you are order to surrender this Kindergarten and the Peridots inside," said a gruff Amethyst's voice on the other side.

The Nephrite ignored this and asked "Computer how many Peridots are ready for decanting?"

The computer answered in a dispassionate voice, "Approximately, 30 Peridots are ready for decanting."

Nephrite could hear the Quartzes on the other side pounding at the door locks "Only 30 that's not enough, computer prepare to decant all Peridots viable outside the incubator and package them."

Nephrite ran as fast as she could to the incubators. She activated the defense systems but it was only a matter of time before those goons would breach the air lock. As she snatched a dolly and entered the labs she saw the creche Peridots working hard to decant their sisters. Of course, Nephrite was so focused on protecting the Peridots not yet born she forgot all about the Peridots here.

One the Peridots turned around looking at her. Nephrite took a deep breath.

"You take your sisters and load them into my yacht then package yourselves," ordered the Nephrite.

With the help of the Peridots, Nephrite raced to the raced down the halls. She could hear the shouts of the Quartzes as they encountered the creche's defense system. Any moment they would come into sight. Finally she was at the yacht's bay. Nephrite froze as she saw a couple of Quartzes race in.

But not the Peridots. a couple of them modified their limb enhancers into guns and actually started shooting. The rest put their bubbled sisters into the yacht.

"Get into the yacht and fly them out of here," ordered the Peridot shooting next to her.

"What about you?" asked Nephrite. By this time the rest of the Quartz squadron was there. A shot from the Quartzes whizzed by.

"There's no time, get on your ship. We've already set the self destruct on this station, fly to the Crystal System."

Nephrite ran straight inside. Even bubbled the cabin was full of Peridots. Nephrite shoved her way through into the cockpit. A shot rang on the yacht's hull then pounding could be heard. Once inside the cockpit Nephrite lit all thrusters and flew right into space. A few seconds later the yacht rocked as debris from the asteroid's explosion rocked the small ship.

In other parts of the Diamond Authority the exodus began. The Peridots in Delta Quadrant yacht club stole a small craft from an intoxicated owner. In a cruise ship another group of Peridots ship smuggled some of their sisters in and then ejected the staff and passengers into space. In many cases the Peridots simply killed their overseers and flew off in a nearby ship. One group of Peridots had only acquired a reality bending engine, formed a giant bubble encasing them all and flew off using their own computer systems.

The Diamond Authority was too busy to chase after them. A series of computer viruses, equipment breakdowns and accidents kept them too busy to notice what was going on. And by the time they did it was too late. Within two days 10 000 Peridots had made it to the Crystal System where they convened just outside the asteroid belt.

The Crystal Gems were one of the first to find out. A group of Peridots at the farm had taken to hacking into the various space probes in the solar system. They liked to laugh at how primitive the transmissions were when one of the probes around Jupiter caught sight of the Peridot armada.

"Those are Gem ships. The Authority has sent them to find us," wailed 3VS. She was extra skittish after watching the slaughter of newborn Peridots.

"Calm down, these are all civilian crafts. See?," 5XP said. "A few cargo ships, some yachts none of them are warships."

"Still we have to tell Bismuth and Pearl about this right away," said 8ND.

At the same time that Bismuth and Pearl were being informed the government leaders of the world were told of the news. Many of them reacted with hysteria and wanted their missiles to target the ships just outside the asteroid belt. A few calmer heads prevailed. In Britain the Prime Minister was not only informed of the presence of these ships but also of a certain green skinned alien honeymooning in Port Rush.

Meanwhile back at Beach City the senior Crystal Gems were trying to contact the Peridots in space and debating what to do.

"Now do you think we should inform Peridot?" asked Apatite.

"We already tried calling her but she's not picking up," replied Bismuth. "It's been 4 hours I'm starting to get a little worried."

Just then the warp pad flashed and Steven, Peridot and three armed humans appeared. Peridot simply walked towards the Crystal Gems as if nothing had happened.

"Sorry about that. We were unavoidably detained by UNIT. I'd like to introduce you to Lieutenants Angstorm and Hertz as well as Brigadier Slocum. They'll be observing us in the meantime," said Peridot as she sat down on the couch.

"So nice that you could finally make it, we were just discussing what to do with that battle fleet heading for Earth," said Pearl scathingly.

"First off that is not a battle fleet. Those are all civilian ships. From what I can tell we about 30 yachts, 3 cruise ships and 5 cargo ships," said Peridot. She pointed at the various ship types shown on the TV screen.

"What about this one?" asked Slocum as he pointed at a glowing green sphere.

"That is a bunch of desperate Peridots using their limb enhancers," replied Peridot. "Their intention are not hostile if it were they would have taken a battleship or two."

"That still doesn't change the fact that we still don't know what to do with them," added Apatite.

"I know exactly what to do. Steven can you get me the laptop over there," said Peridot lightly. Once she had the laptop Peridot continued. "Now without or without a reply the Peridots will land on Earth. So the next step is to give the fleet landing coordinates and I know exactly where they should land."

With a flick of her wrist Peridot linked up with Peridot fleet, "Attention Peridot fleet, this is Peridot Facet 2F5L Cut 5XG. I was a technician in charge of watching Geoweapon 7543 but defected to the Crystal Gems. You are welcome to take safe haven on Earth. I have uploaded the landing coordinates to the Beta Kindergarten in Facet 9. We will be there to greet you."

"Hold on did you just a potentially hostile fleet filled with powerful aliens permission to land?" said Slocum outraged.

"Actually they're the farthest thing from hostile you can get. They're refugees and as for being powerful what you have is a bunch of little girls,"replied Peridot.

"Well the world governments are panicking what you need to do is assure them," said Pearl firmly.

"No I'm going back to Rossmore to help my sisters. What you need to do is to appoint an ambassador," countered Peridot.

In the next several hours Peridot and several Crystal Gems warped back to Rossmore. As they prepared a landing field Pearl contacted Amethyst, informed her of what was happening and together entered the United Nations building to talk about the fleet of refugees landing in Rossmore. Bismuth and several other gems followed Peridot to Rossmore with several barrels of water from Rose's magic fountain.

Meanwhile deep in space Nephrite 8XP was having trouble. The yacht which she had repaired herself was greatly damaged crossing the asteriod belt. To make matters worse, 8XP was not the best of pilots and had never performed a planetary landing. As she veered and yawed towards Earth's orbit, it was all the other ships could do to keep away. Panicking 8XM plunged the craft straight into Earth's atmosphere not taking into account the intense heat caused by her too steep angle of descent.

8XM fought for control of the craft as broke up around her. She tried slowing down her yacht it glowed on descent. It was a losing battle and the best 8XM could do was make sure she crashed nearby the landing zone. The craft plowed into the ground creating a large trench in the dessert floor.

A safe distance away Peridot looked out at the crash site from her mothers' house by the Beta Kindergarten. Steven, her mothers and several gems from the farm were with her.

"Ah crap," sighed Emerald. "Let's get there and rescue those gems before the military picks them up."


	3. Landing Day

Landing Day

Unit Headquarters 12 Hours ago

Unit's head scientist Annette Carter took extra care when examining this alien. Not only was her husband hovering nearby (a big fellow) but there was the fact that Peridot was obviously pregnant. The couple were in the medical bay with the female alien sitting on the examination table.

"Forgive us for taking you away like that but it was for your own protection," said Carter. She pulled out a probe to take a closer look at Peridot. Steven stepped forward but Peridot simply shook her head.

As she examined the green alien she proceeded with Peridot's interrogation, "So what are the intentions of your sisters?"

"Same thing as they stated, Peridots are very low ranking gems. Because of the systemic abuse of the Diamond Authority, they have decided to defect to Earth, a former Homeworld Colony."

"Still that's a lot of ships. Forgive us if we don't believe you."

"Those are all civilian crafts. If I remember correctly doesn't this planet experience mass migrations of their own? And is it really necessary to keep poking me like this?"scolded Peridot as Carter approached her with an ultrasound wand.

"We have to, if only to check the health of your baby. Unless you have a doctor at Rossmore," said Carter.

"Yes we do," piped up Steven. "His name is Dr. John Smith."

Realization hit Annette Carter like a lead weight. She practically raced to the comm, "Brigadier Slocum, release these two and get a jet to take them to their home base."

"No need, all we need to do is get to the nearest warp pad," replied Peridot.

Back in the Beach House Pearl, Bismuth and Apatite were discussing what to do when the warp pad flashed and Steven, Peridot and three armed humans appeared. Peridot simply walked towards the Crystal Gems as if nothing had happened.

"Sorry about that. We were unavoidably detained by UNIT. I'd like to introduce you to Lieutenants Angstorm and Hertz as well as Brigadier Slocum. They'll be observing us in the meantime," said Peridot as she sat down on the couch.

"So nice that you could finally make it, we were just discussing what to do with that battle fleet heading for Earth," said Pearl scathingly.

"First off that is not a battle fleet. Those are all civilian ships. From what I can tell we about 30 yachts, 3 cruise ships and 5 cargo ships," said Peridot. She explained as best she could about the nature of the Peridots before an increasingly bewildered group of humans and gems. Without even asking for permission Peridot contacted the fleet and gave them landing coordinates. Pearl couldn't help but notice how imperious Peridot was, taking charge and rushing in to help her sisters. She was behaving like a Diamond. Pearl was not impressed.

"Well the world governments are panicking what you need to do is assure them," said Pearl firmly.

"No, I'm going back to Rossmore to help my sisters. What you need to do is to appoint an ambassador," countered Peridot.

Apatite watched as Peridot marched out and warped away she turned to Pearl, "Well that's just great now what are we going to do?"

Pearl put her hand on her chin, "We can always go to the UN in Empire City but we need a face. Someone well known trustworthy but who?"

In the Empire City Nationwide Wrestling Ring Amethyst was reading her script for the cage battle when she heard the cellphone ring.

"This had better be important," grumbled Amethyst. She had to practice chair hitting in five minutes. "Yeah what do ya want?"

"I'd hope you would be a little more mature after working a few months in Empire City," scolded Pearl.

"Pearl! Sorry I've just gotta go into ring tonight. Anyways what do ya want?"

"Have you watched the news?"

"Sorry no. I like to keep out all distractions before a match."

"Well if you had you would have seen that there is a fleet of 10 000 Peridots heading to Earth escaping Homeworld's tyranny. I need you go to the UN building as our representative."

"Not Peridot?"

"Peridot's busy. She went to Rossmore to help her sisters."

"Give me two hours."

"Amethyst, I was hoping you would be there sooner."

"Look Pearl, even as the Purple Puma I can't just barge in unannounced. These things take time. I need to notify my boss and get dressed. Look tell me what you can about these Peridots then maybe I'll know what's going on."

And so Pearl explained as best she could. As Amethyst listened her eyes widened as she heard about the Gem News Program and Yellow Diamond's massacre of a bunch of newborns like Spunky. Since coming to Empire City Amethyst had been cut off from Gem TV so she wasn't caught up with current events. When Pearl was done Amethyst spoke in a low serious voice.

"Okay, I'll get to work but Pearl you're going to have to do a few things as well. You'll need to get a tape of the massacre and you'll have to ride the roaming eye here to Empire City." And Amethyst told Pearl of her plan.

Bismuth, Steven and the humans followed Peridot to the farm. The rainbow haired gem was worried. There were less than 200 gems at the farm and it was already getting crowded. Now Peridot had just invited 10 000 of her sisters in. How was she even going to take care of them? She saw Peridot talking to Soldalite and acting like she owned the place.

"I need Nephrites, physicians and as many gems who were involved in childcare," explained Peridot to the solemn Blue gem.

Angered Bismuth marched on over and pulled Peridot around to face her, "Hey this is my hospital what makes you think you can just barge in here giving orders like that?"

"No time for niceties Bismuth. We are looking at thousands of potentially injured Peridots landing on Earth," replied Peridot coldly.

"All at once, have you even thought of where you're going to put them?" said Slocum as he stepped of the warp pad.

Steven could see the nearby patients tense up. "Forgive me ladies. I'd like to introduce you to Brigadier Slocum and Lieutenants Angstrom and Hertz. They are here just for observation. Aren't you?"

"To answer the Brigadier's question yes, I have thought out on where to house them. There is the Beta Kindergarten in Rossmore. Now before I waste time explaining again on what I'm planning to do, how about you let me do my job?"

Empire City 6 Hours Ago

Amethyst in her Purple Puma form fidgeted in front of the guards in front of the UN building. She was in no way nervous but rather uncomfortable in her large suit and choking tie.

"Sir, I must ask you to leave. The UN is having a very important meeting," said the first guard respectfully.

"I know it's about that big alien fleet in the sky. That's why I'm here," said Amethyst smugly.

"You expect us to believe that a pro wrestler would have any idea about what to do about those ships," scoffed the second younger guard.

"I have an appointment," the guards were unmoved. "Okay I gave front row tickets to the representative to Moldovia. You happy now?" Still they weren't budging where was Pearl.

A younger Amethyst would have shape changed in front of the two men who were simply doing their job instead Amethyst simply stood there waiting. She did not have to wait there long from behind her on the street she heard shouts and screamed. She whirled around to see the Roving Eye delicately park on street. The guards pulled out their guns but Amethyst waved them away.

"Never mind that's my plus one," said Amethyst dryly.

The main hall was in a hubbub as the representatives talked to each other. The Americans assumed it was an invasion and demanded that all nuclear missiles be fired at the alien fleet. Britain found the notion to be laughable silly because the nukes couldn't get beyond Earth's orbit and Australia was worried about the environmental damage those missiles would cause.

"Nevertheless we need to prepare for all eventualities we have no idea what these beings want,"replied the French representative.

"Actually, I can tell you exactly what they want," said Pearl as she emerged into the general assembly with Amethyst.

"Madame we have no time for practical jokes. We are discussing a potentially hostile alien fleet flying right to our planet," said the Speaker of the Assembly.

"Oh they are not hostile. I can assure you that. I am Pearl," the pale gem pause for a moment. "The Prime Minister of the Crystal Gems on Earth."

Pearl used her gem to show holograms of Spunky appearing in the most cute and nonthreatening way possible. Pictures of her playing with her dolls, watching TV and even of her day at the fair. The Assembly hall is was an uproar over what was clearly magical activity. Beside Pearl Amethyst sweated. Pearl was unmoved she had seen this all before.

Once there was silence in the room again Pearl continued, "This is a typical specimen of a Peridot. They are a low ranking caste of gems in the Diamond Authority. These Peridots are highly intelligent, and equipped with technical know how."

"Excuse me but what you just showed us was clearly a child. You expect us to believe that a bunch of children constructed and piloted a fleet?" said the British representative.

"With enough motivation anybody can do anything," Pearl flashed the image of Yellow Diamond stomping on some young Peridots.

"That's all very nice but who, what are you people?"asked the Spanish representative.

"We are the Crystal Gems, members of an ancient race of gem based beings," announced Pearl. "We landed here over 6 thousand years ago and fought a civil war to protect your planet and the right to be free." Then Pearl told the story of the great war that wracked the planet so long ago.

Rossmore Nova Mexico Present

Peridot stared out of her mothers' window she as looked outside at the landing strip nearby. With a few slightly modified robinoids she had found a flat surface and created a landing strip for her sisters. It was now dark and the waiting robinoids glowed a lime green, lighting the way for her sisters. With all the activity she had done today she was very tired but she couldn't sleep. She felt an embrace from behind.

"Hey Sweetie, you should try getting some sleep," said her husband.

"I can't Steven. Any moment they'll be here. I have to be there for them," said Peridot.

"Peri you're no good to anybody if you don't take care of yourself. Remember you have to think of the baby too," scolded Steven gently.

"Steven I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to. I'm too wound up."

"Well at least go into the feeding chamber to get some energy, it could be hours before the first one comes and you need to rest. C'mon your mothers are worried."

Needing no more urging Peridot nodded her head. She was so large now that she had to have Steven's help getting up. From the corner of her eye she saw a streak of light and then heard a loud bang. Forgetting all about her exhaustion Peridot shot straight up.

"Oh my stars. One of the ships has crashed. Steven we need to get out there right away," cried Peridot.

As if one single organism Peridot, Steven, the other gems and the observers from UNIT all raced towards the crash site. The humans choked as they got nearer to the glowing green plasma fires surrounding the strange ship. They were about to get closer when Steven stopped them.

"Guys I know you want to help but we are looking at temperatures close to 1000 Kelvin and radiation. Just keep back and let us handle it."

Brigadier Slocum watched as the gem beings worked furiously. So far he couldn't see any survivors just green energy bubbles holding green gems. Then the bubbles started popping and from nowhere crying green children formed. The gems froze as if not knowing what to do.

"Oh for the love of the Goddess, carry them out of the crash site." shouted Peridot. She was holding a squalling baby.

As she ran past the humans Slocum pulled out his cellphone. It was clear the gems didn't know how to take care of children as he saw a burly looking gem pick up a toddler by the scruff of her neck. Well most of them anyways as he heard Peridot shout that it was not the correct way hold a baby.

"What are you doing?" shouted one of Peridot's mothers the green one. She was doing a marginally better job of taking care of the children as she tried to corral the children in a safe spot.

"I'm calling the American branch of UNIT over. These children need help and you people have no idea how to deal with them," replied Slocum he was trembling with anger.

"No, I am not allowing the American Military anywhere near here. We had enough trouble with them already,"said Emerald adamantly.

Peridot who was seeing the argument going on stepped in, "Mother the gemlings will be hungry. Please take them to the light chamber." Peridot turned to Slocum. "Forgive Emerald we had a bad experience with the nearby base during the winter. Look let us clear up the wreckage and you can tend to the children."

She then turned and shouted to her husband to help the men from UNIT with the children. In the next two hours as the wreckage was cleared up, the American Branch of UNIT lead by a Colonel Richards came with a dour old man. It was Doctor John Smith the Universes' family doctor. Armed with diapers and children's clothing, the soldiers trained in fighting alien menaces tenderly dressed and comforted the young children as they came. All in all,there were 120 children ranging in apparent age from newborn to 4 years old. All of them were green with triangular stones set into their foreheads.

Once the wreckage had mostly cleared. Steven Universe walked up to the soldiers of UNIT.

"Thank you all very much for your help we couldn't have done it without you but we'll take it from here,"said the large young man.

"Steven, I know you are trying your best but there are 120 children and the gems don't know how to care for them," said Dr. Smith gently.

"Actually neither does UNIT. Does UNIT know how to feed them? The gems do. They're learning, we're learning just give us a chance," replied Steven.

Dr. Smith looked at Peridot. She was gently placing an infant gem in a cradle UNIT wisely provided. Her mothers had taken some of the toddlers on hand and were singing some sort of song.

"She is an excellent mother," said Smith softly.

"Sorry I didn't get that," said Steven.

"I'll inform Reeds and Slocum to get their troops a safe distance away," replied Smith.

Once the fires had burnt out and the wreckage cleared. Peridot informed the other ships that bit was safe to land. The rest of the ship landed perfectly with the exception of a foot ship that flew in gracefully heel first but upon landing tilted over on its side. A couple of burly Quartzes had to tilt the ship back up again so that the three struggling Peridots could be let out. Slowly but surely all the Peridots disembarked.

Standing next to their ships the Peridots ranged from seasoned veterans of six gem years to diapered newborns just freshly out of the tanks. There were a couple of Pearls and Nephrites in the group as well. As The crowd numbered in thousands strangely enough they were all silent, tired and unsure about the future.

Peridot stepped into the center of the landing strip. Every eye was upon her. She felt a surge of gladness as she saw the older Peridots caring for their younger siblings.

"Welcome I am Peridot Facet 2F5L Cut 5XG, you have had a long and dangerous journey. Your troubles are finally over. Here on Earth you are free. Here on Earth you are a person. You all deserve a rest but unfortunately that's not going to happen. I need you all to use your robinoids and dissemble your ships..." and Peridot took her sisters in hand.


	4. Settling In

Log Date 07 01 01

Today is my birthday. As it is I am the oldest Era 2 Peridot in existence but gems don't celebrate minor achievements such as being alive one more year.

What is a big achievement is the arrival of 15 000 of my sister Peridots. The citizens of Rossmore and UNIT have been a big help providing clothes, food and toys. I myself have been keeping busy, supervising the disassembly of the space crafts and building living quarters in the Beta Kindergarten. To make the work go faster we are using the parts of the fleet in the tunnels to create workshops, feeding chambers and think chambers in the tunnels we have drilled down below.

As for my people we have a huge variety, from seasoned veterans to newborns and a few premature gemlings as well. The newborns need constant supervision, there are some problems feeding some of the youngest of the premature gemlings but it is the veterans that I am most concerned about.

Years of abuse and neglect have left their toll. Many are afraid to step out of the tunnels. Some are so timid and shy that they hide as soon as a different gem comes into the room. When they do have free time they often sit down staring into the corner. These gems are damaged in such a way that no gem substrate or healing tears can fix.

The other Crystal Gems are helping as best they could but other than Amethyst and Pearl have no experience dealing with children. Surprisingly Spunky has been a big help by playing with the newborns. I have arranged classes for the younger Peridots in the basics of Gem technology, reading and mathematics.

All in all we have 12 000 mature Peridots, 2800 newborns, 50 Pearls, 10 Nephrites and 200 premature gemlings. What I find most disturbing is that most of the younger Peridots are based on my gemetic codes. It is like looking in a mirror. These Peridots had none of the love or opportunities I had. The past has left scars on them but I am determined to heal them as best as I can.

After finishing her logs Peridot warped to her mothers' home. Outside their house the UNIT team camped in the desert. When Peridot stepped outside she was greeted by the sound of shouting.

"No you are not putting that baby in a tank. That's child abuse," shouted Richards. The burly man was clutching a sickly looking baby to his chest.

"Look you clod, the baby is rejecting the light based rations. If we don't put her in the tank she'll die," shouted back Emerald.

"So you're just going to force her growth like a plant? You know nothing about children."

"Oh for the love of, 5MG's mind will be stimulated. It is our way."

"Well your way is wrong."

The two stared at each other. Emerald holding back only because of the premature gem's state. The gemling whimpered. Peridot knew she had to step in.

"Is there something the matter?" asked Peridot innocently.

"Nothing I was just explaining that this child needs to go into the education tank to save it's life," said Emerald.

The large man still clutched the child protectively.

"Colonel Richard please give me the child," said Peridot softly. Whether it was because of pregnant state or the fact she asked nicely the colonel handed the baby over. "Colonel I must ask you to respect Emerald and Jet's opinion. They raised and took care of me as a child."

Peridot looked down at the little gem. Despite the warm clothes the little gem was shivering. The little girl was in bad shape, her form flickering.

"Did you convert the light buns into a mush to feed 5MG?" asked Peridot.

"Yes but she kept throwing up and her body's too small to use the light chamber," replied Emerald.

The baby started nuzzling Peridot's chest almost as if it knew what to do. Inspiration flashed in Peridot mind.

"Excuse me," said Peridot as she turned away from Emerald and the colonel. Peridot pulled down her shirt 5MG latched onto the exposed breast and started to suckle. As Peridot looked down she could see 5MG gaining in strength. She turned back. She could see both Emerald and Richards staring at her.

"Are you suckling the baby? How can you even- do that," gasped Emerald.

"My body is preparing to feed the baby in side of me. It was a chance but I thought that 5MG might be able to absorb those nutrients. After 5MG is done, I want you to get a sample of my milk, give it to Soldalite and see if it can be reproduced,"ordered Peridot.

Suddenly another Peridot going by the code of 6MH ran in. She gave a Diamond salute to Peridot and bowed.

"Eldest, we are running out of rations," said 6MH. "Er what are doing?"

"Feeding this premature Peridot. Are the light chambers built yet?" replied Peridot.

"Yes but they are not suitable for the newborns and premature Peridots," answered 6MH. Though trying to be respectful the refugee could not help but stare at Peridot.

"Try feeding them human food. The premature gems that cannot even eat the rations bring to Soldalite and myself,"ordered Peridot.

6MH saluted Peridot and then ran off. That was one problem dealt with now. Still Peridot couldn't

help but wonder how the others were doing.

Pearl in the meantime as self appointed prime minister was extremely busy. Since meeting up with the United Nations regarding the refugee Peridots, her cellphone had been ringing nonstop.

"No, Mr. Chancellor we are not expecting another batch of refugees," said Pearl.

Another call, "Pearl, get your invading army off of my country or I will forced to use nukes."

Pearl took a deep breath, "Mr. President, I will explain to you again. Those are not soldiers they are refugees, children in fact."

"I am not having 10 000 kids leeching off my country. Now I want all you rock people, your kids, your pets and your weird contraptions off of my land."

"First off we are far older than your country. Secondly how would it look if you throw out children. Now as far as leeching off your country these children are being cared for by my people. I suggest that you and I meet up in the White House along with my Ambassador and a representative of the refugee Peridots."

And so Pearl went into delicate negotiations with the very angry President.

Log Date 07 01 03

We have finally settled my sisters down in the Beta Kindergarten. There is still a lot of work to be done but thanks to the completion of a robinoid manufacturing plant work will progress much faster. A few of the farm gems have decided to stay here permanently and help out as best they can.

The older Peridots have settled into a routine which has done a lot of their morale. The younger Peridots play and are taken care of by the older gems but it is increasingly obvious that the original Crystal Gems have no idea about how to take care of small children.

Steven has been a tremendous help but he is only one being. To that end I have asked him to get as much help as he can.

Greg was in a small shop that was for rent in Ocean Town. He was trying to expand his new business and was hoping to expand into Ocean town but was met with disappointment.

"You're asking for $3000 a month for this place? That's more than I paid for my shop in Beach City and this is in the middle of nowhere," exclaimed Greg.

"Ocean town may not be as rich as Beach City but it has a bigger population," said the real estate agent smugly. He was a thin man with a pencil thin mustache. To Greg it looked like a caterpillar had died on his lip.

Steven's father looked round the area. The sidewalk's pavement was cracked and the nearby lawn was choked with weeds. As for the mall itself 2 of the 4 shops were empty with for lease signs. The real estate agent stared at Greg hoping for an answer when Greg's cellphone rang.

Saved by the bell. The aging rocker answered it.

"Hello, Dad?" said Steven on the other line.

"Steven you sound terrible is Peridot okay?" said Greg.

"Peridot's overworked but fine Dad. The reason why I'm calling is that we need your help. There were several children with the refugees and the gems really don't know how to deal with children. I mean there's Peridot's mothers we even released Garnet but we're dealing with toddlers and babies. Please Dad we need your help if only for a little while."

Greg looked around the dingy little shop. He saw the smug face of the Realtor and made up his mind. "Mr. Dinkleburg I'm going to pass on this place. Ocean town is just not for me."

Dinkleburg's face fell as he watched Greg Universe leave the shop and drive away. The ex rocker headed straight to his apartment where he packed and set his affairs in order before heading to the Beach House and warping to Rossmore with his warp whistle.

When he warped to Steven's house he found his son sitting on the couch looking rather frazzled. Steven's long hair was messy there was food stains on his shirt and bags were under his eyes. For a moment he stared at his father and then he leaped up.

"Dad you came!" cried Steven as he pulled his father into a bone crushing hug.

"Easy there Stu ball. Of course I came. Where's Peridot," asked Greg.

"She's asleep in our bed."

Steven led his father into the bedroom where Peridot lay sleeping. Greg felt a surge of anger. Here Steven was working himself to death and that green goblin was taking a nap. Then he saw the infant laying in Peridot's arms and the gaunt features. Peridot breathed shallowly as the baby twitched in her arms. Steven gently shook her awake.

"Oh Steven, is it time for the daycare appointment already?"said Peridot as wiped the sleep from her eyes.

Greg could see that she was getting huge.

"No I'm just going to show my father around before I head off to work," said Steven as he gently kissed her.

"It seems like I just put down 5MG."

"Wait are you calling the baby by its serial number or something?" asked Greg.

"There are over 10 000 of my sisters. We can't all call them Peridot," replied the green gem.

"It just that it's cold. You should give your sisters names. It will remind them that they are free and make them easier to relate to," said Greg.

"Noted," Peridot lifted the sleeping figure. The baby was wrapped in a thin green blanket. "Let's go check up on Garnet."

Outside Garnet was sitting outside drinking a cup of coffee. The fusion sat on the picnic table just in front of Peridot's workshop. Peridot hissed as she saw Garnet slacking off. Steven took a more diplomatic approach.

"So Garnet how your kids doing?" asked Steven.

"They're fine," Garnet said carelessly.

The children were anything but fine. One toddler was slowly sinking into a large mud puddle, while a pair of three year olds were viciously fighting over a stuffed toy. Off in the distance a small Peridot was crying as it was trapped up the one tree on Steven's land.

"Oh my Stars," screeched Peridot as she handed the baby to Greg. She pulled the toddler out of the mud hole.

"Garnet you were supposed to watch them," scolded Steven as pulled the crying Peridot out of the tree.

"Where 2IV?" asked Peridot. Then a spark of realization hit her. She dove into the mud puddle again.

"None of those gemlings were hurt besides there are more important things to worry about," said Garnet strangely calm.

"This was your mission!" exploded Steven. The young Peridot in his arms started to cry. The two fighting children stopped and stared at him. "Like it or not you are no longer the leader. We brought you back to help take care of the children which you are really doing a terrible job. You know I always thought that Pearl was overbearing but I am starting appreciate all she did to take care of me unlike you."

Garnet said softly "Steven you have to realize-"

"Enough! Do you think after what you did to us we're going to listen to what you say. Peri- I'm sorry I'm going to have to head for work. You're going to have to wash these kids."

Later after washing the children Peridot walked into the UNIT encampment she was greeted by the sight of a human lovingly feeding a young Peridot in high chair. The Peridot in question was about the size of a 6 month old baby.

"I see you have not returned to Britain, Lt. Angstrom," said Peridot.

"Oh Mrs. Universe you startled me. Actually there's something I want to discuss with you. You see the missus and I have been trying to have children for a very long time and I've gotten very attached to little Katie," waffled the human.

"You mean 8KD."

"You shouldn't use serial numbers. You should use names instead. It will make them easier to relate to," scolded Angstrom.

"Noted, you were saying?"

"Well I would like to adopt little Katie here and take her home with me."

"Does your wife know about little Katie?" By this time Angstrom had hoisted little 8KD out of the chair and was balancing her on her hip.

"My wife is well aware of the nature of my job. I've talked to her about Katie."

"Lt. Angstrom your – Katie – is an extremely intelligent being. She will need constant attention and stimulation. Also when she develops Katie will need an enriched education program. Normally I wouldn't consider giving a young Peridot away but as you are aware of our situation I will do so. Provided I interview you and your wife and determine if you are prepared to raise this child."

The next place Peridot went to was the tunnels. Inside she saw Peridots 1, 2 and 3 trying their best to soothe a screaming baby.

"Try rocking her," instructed 1.

"I'm trying," shouted 3 as she held the baby. The little baby's face was a dark green and screwed up. The baby looked to like a newborn human.

"Have you tried feeding her?" asked Peridot.

The Peridot's whirled around startled.

"Y-yes that's the first thing we did- eldest," said 2 humbly.

"Give her to me. I'm not angry. Good, this Peridot does not have a mature digestive system. You must burp her like so," Peridot put the infant on her shoulder and then gently rubbed its back. The baby let out a large belch and then calmed down.

"How did you know what to do?" gasped 3.

"Simple I took parenting classes to learn how to deal with my coming offspring."

Peridot handed back the baby and went to check on the rest of her sisters. As Peridot checked in on the groups she could see that her sisters both young and old needed help in adjusting in their new life. Greg and UNIT were a big help but they could not stay here forever. She wracked her brains then suddenly an idea came to her.

Getting some time to himself Greg decided to check in on his son at work. He found his son looking very tired as he grilled some burgers. As soon as he saw his father Steven stood straight up.

"Dad, you gotta go. The dinner rush is on and I can't be distracted if I want to keep my job," said Steven hurriedly.

"Well then I'll just order something. Steven it's been 8 hours don't you think you should stop?"

Steven slammed down a plate of the frying saucer special in front of his father. He poured him a cup of coffee.

"No Dad, with the baby coming and the refugees we need every penny. I still have to buy food and clothing for them too."

"Peridot's business is still going well isn't it? Look Steven you need a break or else you'll burn out."

"Dad, Peridot and I still don't know for sure if she'll survive delivery. I need this job in case, in case-" Steven started to break down. Tears dripped from his eyes. He turned sharply back to his duties ignoring his father.

Greg knew knew now what he had to do. He took a swig of his coffee and marched right outside.

Peridot in the meantime was also in town. The townsfolk had been generous with their donations of clothes and toys but her sisters needed something more. If they were to thrive they needed to know all about Earth and its customs rather than learning through trial and error like she had. She drove slowly in her van trying to figure out what to do when she saw a sign at the Community Center.

'Newcomers club, make new friends, English lessons included.'

Stars lit up in Peridot's eyes. She parked the car and rushed straight into the building. She stopped right at the receptionist's office where a young bearded man sat.

"Excuse me I would like to register my sisters for your newcomers club."

"Sure your sisters are the aliens who landed near the Canyon of Souls, right?" asked the man pleasantly. Peridot nodded. "And how many of them are there?"

"Oh about 10 000," replied Peridot.

The young man stared in shock.

Three hours later in Beach City Pearl was cooking dinner for Spunky when the phone rang. Turning off the heat Pearl picked up the phone.

"Pearl I thought you told me that your gems wouldn't be leeching off the American people?" shouted Drumph.

"We're not. Peridot is supervising the building of a city in one of our old sites," replied Pearl,

"Then why are 10 000 of your people registering for newcomer's classes and school?"

"It's called assimilating Mr. President. After all isn't America the great smelting pot?"

Still Pearl had to listen to him rant and rave. Spunky was neglected one again.

Log Date 07 01 05

Last night I received an earful from Pearl. Apparently the President called alarmed by the sudden influx of my sisters in the Newcomers club. Pearl had to spend two hours reassuring the President that we would not be a burden on the American people. Because of that UNIT has been ordered to leave the area. Colonel Richards has been a big help and I'm not sure what I'll do without him.

Greg has been a great help watching over the children. He has even taught a few gems the basics of childcare. He spends a lot of time in town though. When I asked what he was doing Greg replied 'It's a surprise.'

Steven is still working himself raw. When he is not working at the Frying Saucer he is watching the Peridots I tried to tell him he needs a break. That he is no good to us broken down but he still has the mindset that he must provide for his family. He is trying to do it all and if he keeps that up he'll be doing nothing.

In two days time Pearl is coming to pick up a representative to show to the White House. After hearing the news reports Pearl and I have come up with the perfect Peridot for the job.

Greg stood in front of the Rossmore Business Association. The assorted businessmen and women sat behind a large table studying the aging rocker as if he were some new species of insect. This was the last hurdle he needed before he could open his ice cream shop.

"Mr. Universe, why do you want to expand your business into our small town?" asked the leader. A man who owned the maternity store.

"It's quite simple, my son lives here and I want help him start out," said Greg. Was it hot in here?

"Well your credit is good, the location you've chosen is excellent and you have a lucrative business in Beach City never the less you must realize that any downtown business must conform to the town's alien themed culture. How can Scary Hairy's do that?"asked an older woman wearing several crystal pendents.

"You realize that my son is Steven Universe? And that he married Peridot a few weeks ago? Oh come on she has green skin. Has been helping out with the space refugees?"cried Greg.

The Business association talked among themselves. Then after about 5 minutes the board turned to Greg.

"Mr. Universe, we see your point. Very well you can set up shop in Rossmore," said the owner of the Mothership.

Greg smiled. He couldn't wait to tell Steven and Peridot the great news.

The roaming eye landed on the White House lawn in front of the President and his First Lady. As the secret service men surrounded the ship the ambassador of the Crystal Gems, Amethyst and the Prime Minister, Pearl climbed out of the ship. The Prime Minister seemed to be holding something. Within a few steps the long legged gem reached the President Drumph and shook his hand.

"Mr. President, it is an honor to meet you," said Pearl.

"You promised to bring us a representative of the refugee aliens," said Drumph bluntly.

Pearl smiled mysteriously, "I already have. Mr President I'd like you to meet Alice."

In the alien's arms was a small green skinned baby no more than a couple of weeks old. It's tuft of blonde hair peeked out of its blanket and it stared at him with its green eyes. Drumph reared back.

"What is the meaning of this?!" said the leader of the free world.

"This is a member of your invading army. Mr. President," said the Gem Ambassador, the Purple Puma. "Yeah, watch out she's a real killer."

The Prime Minister gave the ambassador a dirty look. "What Amethyst means to say is that the over 10 000 Peridots that have landed on Earth are all children. All they want is to live in peace and freedom much like your immigrant ancestors."

"Can I hold her?" asked the First Lady softly.

Pearl nodded and handed the baby to his wife. Once the thing was in her arms Marla was gone. She smiled down at the little freak as if it was a real baby. Turning his attention to more important matters at he led the alien delegation into the Oval Office and discussed the matters at hand. Drumph wasn't happy with being dumped with thousands of illegals not after working so hard getting rid of the ones he already had.

As it was his hard line was being softened as the Prime Minister pointed out that it would not look good to turn away a bunch of children. Even if they were green skinned brats. The President pointed out that supporting that many children would overwhelm an already strained system. Pearl pointed out that her people were already supporting and educating them. He pointed out that even so what will happen when they grow up, Pearl replied that these were children were hard working and intelligent, a boon to any country. Out of the corner of his eye Drumph saw his wife cooing at the baby.

"Madame Prime Minister I'd like to adopt Alice if that's okay with you," said Marla.

Time to nip this in the bud, "Now Marla we should discuss this together before we go charging in."

"Just like you discussed with me about running for President," snapped back Marla.

Drumph grumbled. He lost this round.


	5. The Logistics of Being Free

The Logistics of Being Free

At his father's insistence Steven took the day off. Now he was blindfolded and being led by Greg and Peridot to parts unknown.

"Can I take off the blindfold now?" asked Steven as he stepped out of the car.

"Not just yet," his father said.

"Can I take it off now?" asked Steven as they walked a few more steps.

"Not now," answered Peridot.

He could feel then leading him into some sort of room. With a flourish his wife took of the blindfold. Steven found himself surrounded by freezers and strange equipment. His father and wife smiled at him.

"Surprise, it's an ice cream shop. I decided to open my next shop right here in Rossmore and you get to be the manager," said Greg proudly.

Steven's face fell, "That's really great and all but running a business is a lot of work. I'm already busy enough as it is."

"Steven as a manager you get to hire anyone you want. Think about Mitch. Is he at the diner all the time?" asked Peridot. "Look just take the shop, I'll help you with the paperwork and stuff. It will give us more time to be together."

Steven looked down on Peridot's pleading look. He couldn't say no to that face. So with a simple nod, he accepted. His father pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Great, I'll teach you the ropes and once you get your license you'll be set," cried Greg.

"You need a license to run an ice cream machine?" asked Steven a little shocked.

"Steven, this is America. You need a license to do everything," said Greg.

Peridot left father and son to bond. She drove the blue van to the Beta Kindergarten. There by a large entrance to the recently built underground city she parked the van and went inside. As she walked through the tunnels her sisters greeted her. Finally she came to a large hall where her sisters and the other gems helping out stood. With the help of a Nephrite she made it to the center of the room where a platform stood. Pregnant and large, the Nephrite helped her again up to the platform. Peridot gave a nod of thanks and picked up the microphone there.

"Welcome to our first question and answer session. Now that the city is operational I imagine you have all sorts of questions about your new home. I will answer them as best I can," announced Peridot.

A green hand shot out from the back. A voice shouted, "Why do you have a growth on your stomach?"

Peridot blushed, "Look it's not a growth. I am gestating offspring," she said hotly.

"How did that happen?" asked another voice.

"Well it's rather personal."

"No tell us, please," shouted one voice. "You promised," shouted another. The cries of her sisters filled the room.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you. The process is called mating. Steven injected his gemetic material into my uterus and when conditions are right it combines with my gemetic material to produce an embryo."

"Did that hurt?" asked another

"No, no it was a very pleasant and personal process," began Peridot. And with a series of holographic diagrams she did her best to explain the wonders of human biology and the mysteries of dating. Her sisters listened raptly. No one said a word.

"And so taking into consideration that this is an emotionally charged event and the fact some of you could be fertile like me none of you should partake of this act until you are emotionally ready and even then only with a partner you can trust," concluded Peridot.

The room was silent until one hand shot up. "How's the baby going to come out?"

"Through a process called labor. From what I can tell it is a painful process. Once I have registered you in the local library, you can find out the answer yourself. I have arranged English language lessons for you all at a local learning center. Now I must rest, the baby is taking a lot out me." With that Peridot stepped down.

The next day Steven walked in on a tutorial that Peridot was holding for a small group of Peridots. He walked up to where Peridot was sitting and gave her a big kiss. The Peridots stared at them.

"Everyone, this is my mate Steven," said Peridot.

Her sisters ran out screaming from the room. One of them yelled, "I don't want a baby!" Steven looked at the retreating gems, totally bewildered.

"Was it something I said?"he asked softly.

Pearl had just fended off a lot of uncomfortable questions in the UN and had warped back home glad of the quiet. She had dismissed Spunky's babysitter a Lapis gem when the warp pad flashed. On it were 3 sheepish looking Peridots. Other than the fact they were bald and one had her arm in a sling they looked just like Peridot when Pearl first met her.

"Excuse us but we're not enjoying our stay on Earth," said what looked to be the leader.

"Well I'm sorry we can't allow you to return to Homeworld," said Pearl firmly.

"No, no, no we don't like staying on Earth. It's took heavy and bright," explained a slightly smaller Peridot.

"What my sister is trying to say is that were technicians in space station. We heard that you had a base on the moon and we would like to be stationed there," said the Peridot with her arm in a sling.

"As much as I'm glad that you want to go to the moon base. It will be a lot of work," said Pearl.

"That's okay we're used to hard work," said the leader.

"And that you'll have to work on its life support," cautioned Pearl.

"We did that all the time, in the yacht club," said the leader. The others shook their heads behind her.

"Very well I'll contact the Nephrite captain and you can go, Peridots?"

"1,2 and 3," said the leader.

"Okay lets see if there are other gems who'd like to get involved. The first thing you need to do is install a warp pad," said Pearl.

The Peridots cheered then the hurt one peered at Pearl. "Hey how are we supposed to get there?"

"On a ship, that's why I need to contact the Nephrite captain," replied Pearl.

Emerald and Jet were supervising a group of Peridots on a rest break. As caretakers of the original Peridot, they felt the most qualified to do this. The Peridots were very much like gemlings, cowed and fearful gemlings. They felt they had to ask permission to do everything. Most of the time they would sit there watching TV. So when Jet saw someone move out of the corner of her eye she focused on the Peridot.

There off in a corner a Peridot had modified her limb enhancer into a razor. She was in the process of shaving her head when Jet knocked her arm away.

"No! You are a free gem, now. You do not shave your head anymore," scolded the black gem. Thus Jet began her first lessons on teaching the Peridots on how to be free.

After a news cast showing the a disgruntled president holding a Peridot baby, the adoption agency set up was flooded with calls and emails. There were hundreds of couples interested in adopting a Peridot baby but Nephrite 10RX wouldn't just let anybody take them.

"Hello Refugee safe house how may I help you?" asked Nephrite pleasantly.

"Yes I'm Mrs. Kelly. My husband and I have been trying for years to have a child. Do you have any babies like Alice?" asked a voice.

"We have children up to the development of a 4 year old human," replied Nephrite her sweetest voice.

"We were hoping for a baby, a little boy."

Nephrite suppressed a laugh, "Mrs. Kelly do you know anything about the Gems? No? We're an all female race. Our bodies are light projections generated by our gems. We're looking to home our children with couples who understand just what gems are. Now if you're still interested, come to our city and we will give you courses on how to care for a Peridot."

They woman had hung up. Another call, "Yes I heard about your gem children and my wife and I are interested in adopting." The voice sounded foreign.

"Yes, but there are some conditions. If we are satisfied with your interview we would ask you to move to Rossmore so that your child may grow with others like her."

"But my neighbor across the road has a green baby and we're in Port Rush."

"Interesting, I'll take this up with my superior. Still if you are interested in a child you must come to Rossmore for an interview and courses on how to raise your Peridot."

There were many such calls like this. Most were people just putting out feelers still many were genuinely interested. A few days later the couples started arriving. An amusing incident happened during one of the children's playgroup.

Peridot was supervising a small playgroup of toddlers. Steven and Greg had just finished building a playset on which the children were playing. Peridot was pushing one of the children in swing when a middle aged couple walked up to her. The woman placed her hand on Peridot's belly.

"Don't worry we'll make sure your baby has a good home," said the woman.

Peridot jumped back, "Er there's been a misunderstanding. My husband and I are keeping the baby."

"Did you hear that Mavis? We could have grandchildren, grandchildren," said the man joyfully. "Let's go into the adoption agency right away."

The couple left Peridot babbling away. Once they were gone Peridot looked down at her outfit.

"I have got to get nicer clothes,"Peridot said to herself.

Over the next few weeks it became increasingly obvious to Peridot and the others how damaged her sisters were. Even the ones like Peridots 1,2 and 3 who had a relatively easy life were crippled with psychological issues. The other Crystal Gems tried to help but had to face a very hard truth. Gems had nothing in their culture to deal with this sort of damage.

Before the advent of Rose Quartz and the civil war, cracked or chipped gems were shattered and replaced. If a gem showed mental or psychological aberration this would be ignored unless it interfered with her set purpose then the gem would be harvested and placed in a gem powered artifact.

Corruption was more akin to brain damage rather than emotional trauma. Despite the many advances made by Peridot and Bismuth made on healing their own kind the gems had no way of dealing with the issues that plagued the new Peridots. They stood by helplessly as the new Peridots suddenly burst into tears or cowered in their tunnels refusing to leave. A sharp word or an angry look would cause a refugee to cringe.

The Crystal Gems needed help. They sent out word to the psychiatric community of their plight, combing women's and children's shelters for any social worker who would be willing to help. But the problem came with the need for money. Humans needed to eat, and to do that the gems needed money. Despite Amethyst's lucrative wrestling career and Peridot's growing business there just wasn't enough.

So this was why Peridot was waiting just outside an office of the Department of Energy with Jasper sitting at her feet as a bodyguard. She clutched awkwardly at the large case she was holding as she waited, the clock ticking. For such an important meeting that could change the course of human history this was taking far too long. Peridot had been waiting here for over half an hour.

Finally the door opened and a man brusquely invited her in. She found herself in a boardroom with several old white men staring at her.

"Miss Peridot," said a fat man.

"Mrs. Universe," Peridot corrected.

"Ah yes," the man continued. "While the landing of your sisters? Has been of great interest we do not understand why you have contacted us."

Peridot plunked down her case on the table and opened it up. Inside was a glowing white sphere held in what looked like a glass cage. The men winced at the bright light produced.

Peridot started,"Simple, what I have here is a fusion generator. With this I am able to produce plentiful, cheap and clean energy. For a price I am willing to impart the secrets of nuclear fusion to your country starting a new golden age."

The men just stared at her for a little while. Then the man at the head of the table stood up. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Peridot despite our name we are not interested in producing cheap and plentiful energy," he laughed gently. "Our economy is based on supply and demand. We use oil and nuclear energy to produce power. The processes created extracting this power creates jobs which runs our economy. Now you come in here with a system that would take away all these jobs. Well Miss Peridot it would be a disaster."

"But your system is damaging your planet," spluttered Peridot.

"Not our concern. Our concern is with the American people," smiled the man condescendingly.

Peridot opened and closed her mouth. She could not believe the stupidity of these people. The young technician simply turned heel and left. Perhaps another government would be interested. Either way Peridot was not going to get money from these people today.

It was Pearl who strangely enough found a solution. In one of her rare breaks Pearl took Spunky out of school. The pale gem watched as Spunky and her robinoid played among the waves when a strange woman came creeping by. Pearl did her best to ignore her.

The woman cleared her throat. Pearl turned around. Right in here face was a brightly colored card,

"Madame Prime Minister, my name is Hillary Sprog from Funco toys. Your daughter's toy is of great interest to us. For a fee we would like to buy the rights and plans to your robo ball?" said the woman humbly.

"Just how much money are we talking about?" said Pearl.

The woman gave her a figure. Two weeks later the Funco vans arrived to pick up their first shipment of training robinoids. Steven and the other gems looked on proudly.

"Well thanks to this contract with Funco toys you'll be able to hire all the social workers, psychologists and teachers you need, Peridot," said Steven proudly. "It looks like it will all be smooth sailing from now on."


	6. Happy Birthday Steven

Happy Birthday Steven

Pearl was keeping very busy. In a couple of days it would be Steven's birthday and she wanted everything perfect. With the help of the newest Crystal Gems, all 15 000 of them, Pearl built a large dome in the nearby desert for the big event. The Pale Gem looked on proudly at her handywork.

"That's a mighty big dome. Don't you think you're overdoing it Pearl?" asked Greg. He had come to Rossmore for Steven's birthday.

"Well I couldn't leave out the Peridots could I? And I also invited the town of Rossmore," replied Pearl.

"Guess not. So what's inside the dome anyways?" asked Greg.

"Well I wanted to include everybody so we have a beer garden, catering and one fully functional water park."

"You realize Peridot will be coming as well?" asked Greg hesitantly.

"And what's the matter with that?"

"Oh nothing, it's just Peridot is very self conscious of her body right now and is afraid of water."

"Well you can't please everybody. Besides I need to make up to him after last year's disaster." Even if it killed Pearl she would give Steven the best birthday ever.

The young man in question was keeping very busy. Between studying at the local college, working at the ice cream shop and caring for Peridot, Steven had very little time for himself. Morning classes were now over and Steven decided to open up shop. He was about to open the door when he felt resistance.

"Sorry you can't come in. We're working on a special project," cried out a familiar voice.

"Amethyst? Is that you? Let me in, I work here," said Steven.

"Sorry no can do dude. We're working on your cake," said the purple gem. "Now what flavor do you think Steven would like?"

"Peridot says that Steven likes mushroom and Swiss cheese burgers," replied the small voice of Spunky.

Well it looks like he would getting a very interesting birthday cake. Laughing Steven left for home. When he got home he found Peridot lying in their bed. The last few months of helping her sisters adjust to Earth and the final stages of pregnancy had taken a lot out of her.

"Steven, I'm sorry I must have overslept," said Peridot as she tried to get up.

"Don't get up Peri, just take it easy. No I just came early, Amethyst and Spunky are working on my cake."

"Look I'm sorry I haven't been all that fun. It's just that this baby is taking a lot of energy from me. Would you like something to eat?"

"I'll make something on my own. You just get some rest."

Steven then kissed his wife and went into the kitchen. While he was preparing a small sandwich Peridot waddled in.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" asked Steven. Peridot nodded.

They sat in the kitchen in companionable silence as Steven ate his meal. Then they watched TV for a while until Peridot felt tired and went back into bed. Steven then did some homework and a couple of hours later joined her.

The next morning Steven and Peridot drove to their ice cream shop. Amethyst and Spunky had left their mark. In the front window was a sign that said 'Closed due to Technical Difficulties'.

Steven sighed, "Looks like those two destroyed the ice cream maker."

When they went inside Steven and Peridot could see that Amethyst and Spunky had cleaned up as best they could. The kiosk was spotless save for what was a clearly broken ice cream maker. Steven looked inside the freezer. The week's supply of cream was gone. Strangely enough the chocolate and the other supplies were untouched.

"I'll go get the robinoids from the trunk," said Peridot. "You better restock the freezer."

A couple of hours later Steven returned to the shop and found that Peridot had finished repairing the ice cream maker. She stood up a little too quickly, staggering a little.

"Steven, good you're back and I see you've got all the ice cream ingredients," said Peridot.

"Peri you need to take things easy." said Steven as held her.

"Nonsense, I feel much better. Now how about you leave and let me make your cake."

"Er Peri, who's going to mind the shop?"

"Don't worry Steven. I've got it all covered."

Sheriff Bertram was looking forward to this all day. She had dropped her daughter off at school and was looking forward to trying one of the new flavors at Scary Hairy's, the new ice cream place run by Steven and occasionally Peridot. Not only would she get the best tasting ice cream this side of the Rockies but she could also check in on Rossmore's strangest married couple. They were apparently stranger than she even imagined.

There sitting in the window was a sliver robot thingy wearing a white paper hat. Without having any eyes it peered up at the shocked woman.

"Welcome to Scary Hairy's how may I help you?" asked the thing in a tinny voice.

Pearl on the other hand was looking so forward to tomorrow. She was at a nearby car dealership looking at her newest purchase, a bright red convertible Comanche Vector. The latest in sports cars, it could easily reach 200 miles per hour.

"Ah Pearl don't you think you're overdoing it? I mean you've already built a water park and invited the whole town," asked Amethyst. The purple gem had come with her to purchase the car.

"But those were all free, thanks to the help of the other Peridots. A real present should cost something. I'm going to give Steven the best birthday present ever. If Peridot thinks that her rinky dinky little toy car was so great wait till Steven gets a load of this!"

"Well you better install a child seat in there. Remember Steven's going to be a father soon and I can't see Steven driving this car with a baby in the back."

"Every man deserves his own little toy. I'm going to make this the best birthday ever."

"Well, we pulled out all the stops last year and it ended up being a disaster."

Steven in the meantime decided to check back in at the ice cream shop to see how Peridot was doing. He found they had a huge line up. Robinoids were tending the shop while in the back Peridot sat down slouched beside the ice cream machine.

"Looks like everything is in order. Shall we leave the robinoids to it and go out for lunch?" laughed Steven.

"I'd love to Steven but the robinoids need me to supervise them and I can't get out of this chair," replied Peridot.

"Here let me help you with that. How about I take over and after the crowd dies down we can get something to eat?"

They went to the Frying Saucer Steven's old place of work. Mitch his old manager was behind working the grill.

"What will you have?" said Mitch with forced cheer.

"I'll have a frying saucer special with a side order of pickles, deep fried peanut butter balls, oh! And a large slice of chocolate cake," said Peridot eagerly.

"Cravings, eh Steven," said Mitch.

"I'll have a galactic confederation sandwich with some fries and iced coffee," said Steven.

As Mitch was preparing their meal, he decided to make small talk.

"It's been a scorcher these past few days. I bet you're looking forward to your party tomorrow,"said Mitch.

"I just want a quiet celebration,"replied Steven.

"Well your mom Pearl invited the entire town and get this, she told us to bring our swimsuits."

"Oh great, a pool party and I look like a tennis ball!" said Peridot angrily.

"Well I think you are beautiful," soothed Steven.

"I'm going have to go the Mothership and buy a swimsuit. Then they'll be all these people staring at me..." ranted Peridot. She continued this throughout their meal.

Once they had finished eating Steven and Peridot went to the maternity and baby store called the Mothership. Peridot tried on swimsuit after swimsuit getting increasingly frustrated. Steven thought she looked fine but understood that Peridot wasn't comfortable with how her body looked right now. Finally Steven managed to find a black two piece that covered her large belly.

The next morning Pearl was putting the final touches on Steven's birthday party. She was having some trouble with the caterers. The Gems in charge were having some trouble on the concept of edible.

"For the last time, humans cannot eat rubber," shouted Pearl into the cellphone. Onto another call, "No Turquoise, you cannot serve that it's an endangered species."

Amethyst walked in while Pearl was in mid rant.

"Yo how's it going?" asked Amethyst casually.

"Amethyst I'm so glad you're here. Please tell me you have the cake," said Pearl.

"Sorry Spunky and I were having a little bit of trouble so I ordered a cake from the bakery. It should be here by noon," said Amethyst.

"Amethyst I asked for an ice cream cake."

"And I broke the ice cream maker. Besides we can't feed the whole town a single cake."

"Well at least I know you have provided something edible anyways. Now if the other gems could do the same."

"Hurry Peridot, I don't want to be late for the party," shouted Steven. He was in his house and they were running late. He had let Peridot sleep in but an hour before his party Steven got impatient and woke her up.

"I'm going as fast as I can," shouted Peridot. He was starting to regret leaving it so late.

"How long can it take to have a shower and get dressed?" said Steven through the bathroom door.

"I'm just cleaning up. I had a little accident," replied Peridot.

"That's it I'm coming in."

Steven then pushed open the door. Peridot in her hurry to get in had decided not to lock it. He found Peridot still in her nightdress sopping up a large puddle with some towels. The green gem blushed furiously as Steven looked on.

"I couldn't make it to the toilet on time, now can you go?" snapped Peridot.

"Peri- you didn't wet the floor. Your water just broke," said Steven.

"You mean I've been in labor. I thought it was just indigestion."

"We- we better go to the hospital. Get dressed I'll call my Dad."

It was one hour into the party and the birthday boy had not yet arrived. The guests were already enjoying themselves in the water park but Pearl was not.

"Where could he be? I asked him to be here an hour ago," said Pearl as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Well I imagine he's having a hard time getting Peridot here. No wonder, she looks like a big watermelon," added Amethyst.

"Well I think she's being very selfish. Where's Greg? He should be here too."

From Pearl's pocket the telephone rang. "Hello Greg, where are you? Where's Steven?"

"I'm at the hospital Peridot went into labor this morning. Steven's with her in the delivery room," Greg's voice sounded tinny.

"Why am I only hearing about it now?"cried Pearl.

"Well we tried reaching you but the phone was busy. Look I know you worked hard for this party but this is more important. So get here right away and maybe tell the Peridots."

"I see thank you Greg," Pearl said in a dead tone.

After Pearl hung up Amethyst spoke up, "Well, what's that all about?"

"Of all the selfish things Peridot ever did this takes the cake," hissed Pearl.

"What?"

"Peridot went into labor. Now Steven will never see his birthday party."

Peridot pushed and strained. It was hard work giving birth. Now no longer concerned about her appearance Peridot sweated while Steven held her hand. Dr. Smith cool as a cucumber looked on.

"Steven I'm so sorry we weren't able attend your party. I know you were looking so forward to it,"said Peridot.

Steven winced. Her grip was like a vice, "Peri none of that matters."

Dr. Smith peered up from between her legs, "I can see the head. You're almost there. Give it a push."

Peridot screamed in effort.

Pearl drove as fast as she could to the hospital. It took far too long to announce Peridot's labor and to shut down the party in her mind and now Pearl was making up for lost time. Amethyst sat in the sat next to her in the Vector. The wind whipping her long hair.

"Whoa this thing can go fast!" said Amethyst. The purple gem's knuckles were white as they gripped the dashboard.

"Good thing too, we lost a lot of time dismissing the guests."

Pearl swerved past a tractor trailer. Only to come face to face with a car on the other lane. Amethyst yelped as Pearl swerved back into the lane. Even as celebrity Amethyst had never seen anybody drive so recklessly. The purple gem wondered how they were going to manage in town traffic.

Fortunately the hospital was on the outskirts of town. Pearl sped right into the parking lot and came to a jarring stop. Without even bothering to open the door Pearl jumped out of the sportscar. Amethyst followed staggering just behind. She soon caught up with Pearl as the main door was blocked with news reporters.

A mike was shoved in Pearl's face, "Madame Prime Minister, ANN news. Did Peridot have a boy or girl?"

Another mike, "Tell us about your rivalry with Peridot."

And so Pearl was pelted with questions after questions. Finally she had enough.

"Will you all just shut up and let me pass?" shouted Pearl. "I don't know about the baby. I was just informed about Peridot going into labor now. So let me pass and let me take a look at my grandchild."

She and Amethyst found Greg waiting outside a small hospital room.

"It's over. Peridot's in there resting," said Greg. The man looked so tired yet happy.

When Pearl and Amethyst entered the room they saw a small crowd around the bed. Jet and Emerald Peridot's mothers were there as well as some friends of Steven and Peridot. In the bed laid Peridot. Her hair was messed up, she looked sweaty and tired but somehow she was glowing with happiness. Beside her Steven held a small baby.

"Pearl may I present to you Jenny Emerald Universe," said Steven proudly.

The young man then gently hand Pearl the baby. At 10 pounds the baby was large. Except for the small triangular stone set in her forehead Jenny looked like a human version of Peridot. Despite being a newborn Jenny looked up at Pearl with her emerald green eyes. Pearl felt an instant gush of love she never wanted to let her go.

"Happy Birthday Steven," croaked Peridot.

"Oh Peri you make the best Birthday presents ever," Steven cried as he knelt down and kissed Peridot.


	7. The Unravelling

The Unraveling

Steven groggily pulled himself out of bed. It was the start of yet another unpleasant day. Beside him his wife stirred in bed.

"Steven you're up. I had the hardest time putting Jenny down last night," said Peridot in her nasally voice. "Ugh, look at me. You would think that after having a baby I would slim down."

She went on like this as she rolled herself out bed. As Peridot followed Steven into the kitchen, the young man gritted his teeth. Steven couldn't see why he married her, let alone lived with her.

"I've got a busy day ahead of me. Pearl wants my help at the moon base and then I have to go to UNIT base by Port Rush," Peridot jabbered.

"Hold on who's going to take care of Jenny?" butted in Steven.

"She can come with me. Most of what I'll be doing is negotiations and the robinoids can do the rest. Say Steven can you make me a cup of tea?"

"Do it yourself. Some of us actually have to work for a living," Peridot's jaw dropped as Steven marched out of the kitchen.

There was one thing that Peridot did that was right. She gave Steven a beautiful daughter. Steven leaned down and picked up his baby from her crib. He stroked Jenny's face.

"There's my princess," Steven cooed.

The baby opened her eyes and started screaming. Peridot rushed in and snatched the baby. As the green goblin was doing her best to calm Jenny down Steven beat a hasty retreat. He was human. How could he not handle a baby?

He drove up to the ice cream shop and slumped inside. Time to start another endless day of serving customers under the beating sun. He didn't know why his Dad got him this shop. Was it to teach him responsibility? The day wore on as Steven mechanically made the ice cream and served it. Then at lunch time the one thing that brightened his day showed up.

"Hey Steven, you cut your hair. It looks nice. Can I have a chocolate dipped cone?" asked Connie shyly. Even with the eye patch she looked so cute.

Steven grinned, "I'll make an extra large one."

Even though the lunch rush was coming Steven shut down the shop. Connie was waiting for him at a nearby picnic table.

"Say Connie I know you might be sensitive about this but how did you lose your eye?" asked Steven as he handed Connie her cone.

"Don't you remember Steven? Peridot beat me up once she found I was seeing you behind her back," replied Connie.

"And I force to flee with with Peridot. Funny how we met up at again at Rossmore,"sighed Steven.

"Yeah funny,' said Connie as her eye darted. "Say Steven do you remember all the good times we had?"

"Sure do, why did we stop?" Steven was so wrapped in his memories he didn't see Connie smirk.

Later at closing time, Steven was greeted by one last customer.

"Garnet I didn't think I would be seeing you here," cried Steven.

Garnet adjusted her glasses and smiled mysteriously. Somehow Steven did not feel reassured as he did when he was younger. The cube headed gem pulled something glowing out of her hair. The thing was -compelling Steven felt his consciousness ebb away as his eyes rolled back into his head. When Garnet was satisfied that the hypno wand was in effect, she stepped back.

The next thing Steven knew it was dark. Was Garnet here to see him? Steven couldn't remember. Realizing the late hour. Steven hurriedly locked up, though he was not looking forward to going home. He knew he would not hear the end of it from Peridot if he showed up late again.

Garnet smirked to herself as she headed back to the tunnels in the Beta Kindergarten. She had put her charges to sleep. With any luck her absence would not be noticed. Just before she reached one of the many doors Bismuth stepped out of the shadows.

"About time you got back, what were you thinking about leaving your children alone for so long?"said Bismuth as her eyes narrowed.

"That is none of your concern, I had more important things to attend to blacksmith."

Bismuth blocked the doorway with her arm, "Listen here Garnet, in case you've forgotten you're no longer in charge. You can't just take off and leave. You have to obey orders like the rest of us now."

"Oh that's rich coming from you. So what now are you giving me a final warning?"

"Oh no it's gone beyond that. Orders from Pearl, pack up your stuff you're leaving for the Moonbase."

When Steven got back home, he could hear Peridot speaking.

"-don't understand it. He's so different, colder. One moment everything's great and then he cuts his-" Peridot said. She flicked the screen off. Beside her the baby slept in a portable crib.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Steven.

Peridot tensed up, "If you must know it was my mothers. Steven what happened to us? We used to do everything together and now you show up late. Are you seeing somebody?"

"No!" said Steven harshly

The noise woke the baby up and she wailing. Steven gritted his teeth as the baby howled. Peridot scooped her up from the crib and tried calming her down. Needless to say she was failing miserably.

"Can't you shut up that brat!" snapped Steven.

Peridot's head snapped around to face him. The shock was written clearly on her face.

"I'm going to get a beer and going outside. Don't wait up for me," said Steven.

The next morning as Steven was getting ready for work Peridot snatched the keys.

"Peridot give that back," said Steven angrily. "I have to go to work."

"No you don't. I don't know if it is the stress of running the ice cream store but you are taking the day off. I've been trying to ignore your bad attitude but it stops here," said Peridot firmly. "We are going to spend the day together as a family and then we will go visit our families. Do you understand?"

Steven stared down at his tiny little wife. Her body tense, her brow furrowed Steven could see she meant business. Sighing Steven plopped down on the sofa. He crossed his arms and stared at Peridot as she held the baby.

As he studied the baby Steven looked for traces of himself in Jenny. Other than her human appearance there was nothing of himself. He wondered if this was truly his child.

"Do you want to hold her?" asked Peridot.

Steven snapped back to reality. "No, no its fine."

"Then how about we visit my mothers?"Peridot demanded more than asked.

When they stepped off the warp pad. Steven found himself in a house full of Peridots. The green gems of all ages rushed towards their elder sister.

"Let me see, let me see," demanded a Peridot the size of 6 year old.

"Is that the baby?" gasped another with limb enhancers.

"Hold on let us through,"ordered Peridot as she clutched Jenny.

"Forgive us we weren't expecting you," said Emerald as she pushed through the small crowd.

"What is going on here?"cried Steven.

Emerald guided Peridot to the couch. "It's rather simple. Jet and I have decided to take custody of these 4 Peridots. We'll be training them from now on. Now what brings you here?"

As Peridot explained why they were here, Steven rolled his eyes. Jet and Emerald teaching the ways of Earth what a laugh. He sat down on a nearby bench. An underdeveloped Peridot in a pinafore stared at him.

"Jet and Emerald have an education tank," said the little gem as she picked her nose.

"Well we don't do that on Earth," said Steven.

"I know, I'm going to look at Jenny now," with that the Peridot ran towards his wife.

"She's grown," cooed Jet. The black gem smiled down at Jenny.

Steven watched as Peridot and Jenny interacted with her strange family. Peridot's mothers were doting grandparents. The new sisters were fascinated by Jenny. Peridot smiled and laughed enjoying their company. She was kind almost likable. Even the baby was happy. Steven felt a lump in his throat.

"Excuse me, I'm not feeling well," said Steven. With that he stepped on the warp pad and whooshed back to his home.

He tried sleeping but couldn't. Steven actually didn't feel well. He had a pounding headache. Somehow he found himself back in the living room watching his wedding video. The couple on the screen danced together. Peridot was shy almost blushing. Her belly was just showing through the dress. Steven held her close protecting her. They were happy looking forward to the future. What had changed? Why did he no longer feel this way?

Unnoticed by Steven the warp pad flashed and a figure stepped out.

"-mind if I join you?" asked Garnet.

"Garnet you startled me? I didn't hear you come in?" cried Steven.

Garnet walked over to the screen, "Looks intense, what are you watching?"

"Just our wedding video. I was so happy."

"You're wondering why you fell in love with Peridot in the first place."

"No I'm wondering why I fell out of love. Say Garnet could you pull out the disc?"

"Oops," said Garnet pulled out the disc and broke it.

"Garnet what are you doing? Oh the disc is smashed. Peridot's going to kill me."

"Just put it back in its casing. Nobody needs to know."

"I would! I know you're just trying to help but I have to ask you to leave." Garnet opened her mouth. "Just go already."

Meanwhile just outside of Beach City, Bismuth was feeling frustrated. Except for a few straggling patients the farm was empty. With the help of Peridot and later Soldalite, Bismuth was able to heal hundreds of patients. At first it was crowded, but with the arrival of the refugees over 6 months ago all able bodied gems left for Rossmore to help out. They stayed once the underground city in Beta was built.

Now Bismuth was alone with the worst cases. Even with Steven's healing saliva and Peridot's expertise, these gems did not seem to be recovering. Now Soldalite and the others were busy with the refugees. Bismuth did not know what to do.

Suddenly the farm's warp pad flashed. Bismuth turned to look.

"Peridot," cried Bismuth. "Am I glad to see you." but the look on Peridot's face stopped her. "Peridot is something wrong?"

Peridot clutching her baby sobbed. "It's Steven. A couple of weeks ago everything's fine. Then he cuts his hair and he's like an entirely different person. To make matters worse Connie has been hanging out at the ice cream shop."

"Wait Connie the psycho is in Rossmore?" Bismuth's eyes widened.

Peridot wiped out a string of snot, "Yes and he comes back late. I think he's seeing her."

"Peridot this changes everything. We need to see Pearl right away," Bismuth grabbed her hand.

After throwing Garnet out Steven wandered the desert. The place was so barren. Not at all like Beach City with the gentle lapping of waves to lull him to sleep.

Just over a year ago life was so simple. Steven fought monsters, Connie loved him and he had no responsibilities. Now Homeworld was coming, he was married to Peridot and was the father of a small baby with a job running an ice cream store in the desert town of Rossmore.

It was overwhelming. He wanted to go back. He wanted his Beach house, his Dad and the Crystal Gems. He had the day off so he warped back to the Beach house, back home.

When he got off the warp pad he found the house quiet and dark. There was no Pearl or Amethyst to greet him. No matter, Beach City was waiting for him. As he walked down the boardwalk he saw that Beach City fries had closed. Without Ronaldo or Peedee helping out Mr. Fryman couldn't cope. There was still Fish Stew Pizza.

"Jenny give me the usual," cried Steven as he stepped into the pizzeria.

"My name is Susan and I don't know what you're usual is," said a small unfamiliar woman.

"What happened to Jenny and Kiki?" asked Steven.

"I can answer that," said Koffi emerging from the back. "They left home. Since then we've made some changes."

The dour looking man handed Steven a menu. There were a lot of changes, chicken on a pizza and what's this serving chowder? Fish Stew Pizza had gone from a pizzeria to a restaurant that served pizza.

"Forget about it. I'm not hungry," said Steven softly.

Well Fish Stew Pizza was a bust but there was still his dad. Steven practically ran to Scary Hairy's. He was not disappointed.

"Dad am I glad to see you," cried Steven as he hugged his father through the kiosk.

"Stu ball what a surprise, where are Peridot and Jenny?" said Greg.

"Peridot and Jenny are visiting Peridot's mothers," said Steven.

"Oh, Steven," said Greg sadly. "What happened?"

"I don't know. It's like the joy has been sucked out of everything. I work all day at the ice cream shop and when I get home Peridot's busy and the baby hates me. So can a spend a few days here?"

"Does Peridot know where you are?"

"No and I doubt she cares."

"Steven, I hate to say this but you need to grow up. Peridot and Jenny need you."

"But they don't. They have Peridot's trainers, her sisters and the other gems. Two years ago I was fighting to save the world, now I'm just serving ice cream to tourists."

"Steven as much as would like to help you I have run this shop right now. You should talk this over with Peridot maybe you should see a marriage counselor. Go home Steven."

The young man left he trudged back to the Beach House. When he got back he noticed how empty the house was. There were several boxes lying about. The shelves were empty. It was as if Pearl and the gems were moving out. He walked into the kitchen. There was no food and the dishes and plates were already packed. Sighing he climbed down the steps and saw Peridot's mini car waiting for him. His head started to pound. Losing his appetite he crawled into his old bed.

He awoke a couple of hours later to the pounding of tiny fists on his back.

"Get out of my bed, you weird clod," shouted a small Peridot.

"Spunky? What's going on?" Steven asked blearily.

"What's going on is this is my bed," shouted Spunky. The little gem looked furious.

"I-I'm sorry. Say could I take the couch then?"Steven as he reached for his clothes.

"No!," shouted Spunky. "Pearl! Steven's acting weird."

The next thing Steven knew Pearl was standing in the doorway looking in. Steven had to push the two of them out so he could dress. When he was done Steven saw Pearl sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"So Steven care to tell me what's going on?"said Pearl softly her arms were crossed in front of her.

"Nothing, I'm just so tired is all! Ever since I left Beach City I have been working and working with hardly any time for myself. So yeah Peridot made me take the day off and I decided to come back home," Steven looked around.

"So you're not seeing Connie behind Peridot's back then," asked Pearl.

"No! Connie's just another customer."

"Strange if I was in your shoes I wouldn't have anything to do with Connie."

"She was my friend for so many years I can't just forget that."

"Tell me has Garnet been visiting you?" Pearl's face was inscrutable.

"Yes. What has that got to do with anything?"

"Steven listen closely this is an order. I want you and Peridot to go counseling first thing in the morning. I will arrange the session for you at the Beta site."

"Can't I sleep here? And what's with all the boxes?"

"No Steven you can't. If must know Spunky and I are moving into some rooms at the Beta Kindergarten. Most of the gems live there. It seemed silly to live in the Beach house away from them all. Go home Steven."

When Steven got home he found Peridot curled up in a little ball in their bed. Feeling guilty he reached out only to have her flinch. He slept on the couch that night.

"Steven hurry up we'll be late,"said Peridot.

"I'm going as fast as I can. These tunnels I can't make head nor tails of it," said Steven.

"Then trust me."

They were in the underground city built by Peridot's sisters. The many bends and turns were confusing. Forcing Steven to take Peridot's hand as she led him even deeper into the city. She held little Jenny close to her chest in a sling. Finally, after a long time they stopped at large door with gem writing on it. Peridot pulled him inside.

The room was bare except three chairs. In the largest chair sat what looked like a bright yellow Nephrite. Proudly displayed on uniform was a large yellow diamond. Her gem eye stared intently at the young couple.

"Ah Peridot and Steven Universe do sit down," the Nephrite held out her hand. The strange gems shook their hands and then motioned for them to sit down. The Nephrite continued. "I am crew counselor Yellow Jade. Pearl tells me you are having marriage problems."

"Forgive me, but I don't see how you can help us," said Steven as he sat down.

The yellow gem cocked her head, "It is because gems have no concept of marriage or that I fought for the other side during the civil war?"

"Er both I guess?" said Steven softly.

"On the first part I was a counselor for ship's crews. I helped crews work efficiently and diffused on board conflicts. You, Peridot and your offspring live and work together much like the crew on a ship would. As for fighting on the other side. Because of the Diamonds I have spent the last 5000 years filtering mud at the bottom of a river. So no, I have no loyalty or fondness for them.

Now I would like you to state your grievances. Peridot you go first."

Peridot sighed, "If Steven wasn't a male I would swear that he had post partum depression. When Jenny was born he happy and looking forward to being a father. Then suddenly it's like he's a different person. Connie his old girlfriend came into town. He cut his hair and now he's all sullen and brooding. It's like he doesn't want to spend any time with me anymore."

"Okay now you Steven," said Jade calmly.

"First of all I have no time for myself. I am constantly working whether it is at the ice cream shop or studying at the community college. Meanwhile Peridot tinkers at our house. It wouldn't be so bad if I liked my work but I don't. I work long hours in the beating sun, then I go home and the baby hates me.

I feel like a swan, barely moving on the surface and yet paddling like hell under the waterline. I used to have a magical destiny, be somebody important and now I serve ice cream to tourists."

"Steven," Peridot gasped. "You hated your magical destiny."

"Don't interrupt," scolded Jade.

"I was important. It's like nothing I do now amounts to anything. I work in Scary Hairy's while Peridot and the rest of the gems earn thousands of dollars each day patenting gem technology. I study social work in college while you guys are making great strides in healing yourselves. Nobody needs me not really."

Done Steven slumped in his chair. Jade studied him for a while and then took a breath.

"Now Jenny what are your thoughts?" asked Jade.

Steven giggled, "Yellow Jade, Jenny is a baby. She doesn't know how to talk."

"Really how inefficient," said Jade. "See you just taught me something very important about Earth. I'd say you're not useless. Now as my function as a crew counselor I am going to follow you as you perform your daily tasks. Steven let's start with you."

It was lunchtime and Connie didn't have much time if she wanted to work on winning Steven back. Grabbing her purse from her locker she raced out of the school and into town. Her training with Pearl paid off but by the time Connie got there she had only 20 minutes until her next class started. No matter it was only art class. She raced to the kiosk to see her jam bud only to come face to face with the strangest looking gem she had ever seen.

"Hello I'm Yellow Jade, you must be Connie. What is your order?" said a one eyed gem wearing a paper hat.

Connie looked over to see Steven paying a lot of attention to the ice cream maker. "I'll er have one chocolate dipped cone."

"Fine here is your order," said Yellow Jade sweetly as she rammed the cone into Connie's face.


	8. Still Coming Undone

Still Coming Undone

After Connie had run away Jade turned to Steven.

"That's one pest taken care of,"said Jade smugly.

"I thought you gems had no concept of marriage?"said a shocked Steven.

"I learn quickly,"replied Jade.

They stayed in the shop for the next 7 hours serving ice cream. After the Connie incident Steven took over the counter work while Yellow Jade for the most part observed. Steven was polite if a little distant. Then it was time to close shop.

"You have been here for over 10 hours. Is this a typical day?" asked Yellow Jade.

"For the most part, yes. I take a couple of days in the week to study part time at the Rossmore community college," admitted Steven.

He started placing the ice cream in the back freezer. As he was cleaning out the ice cream maker, Yellow Jade asked him another question.

"You are the manager of this place correct?"

"Yes, what are you getting at?"

"Then why don't you hire some employees to tend the shop?"

"It's a little more complicated than that."

"Well, this work schedule is clearly exhausting you. I am ordering you as your counselor to get help running your shop."

Steven sighed. He finished shutting down the shop. If he thought his time with Yellow Jade was over he was wrong. As soon as he stepped into the van Yellow Jade invited herself in.

"Yellow Jade, I'm done work for today," said Steven trying to be polite.

"But your day is not over. I am going to stay and observe you as you interact with your family," replied Jade.

Once they were at Steven's property Jade followed him into his house. Peridot greeted Steven warmly holding little Jenny in her arms. Steven barely acknowledged her or the baby. He prepared his meal and ate it while Peridot nursed the baby. Then he sat down on the couch and watched TV.

Jade cleared her throat, "Is this a typical day because I see barely any interaction. Steven why don't you try bonding with your daughter?"

Peridot reluctantly handed over Jenny to Steven. To his credit Steven tried smiling at the baby but Jenny stiffened in his arms. The baby then started crying. Peridot rushed over and took the baby back. The rest of the evening Jade tried to watch unobtrusively or at least as unobtrusive as a bright yellow gem could get.

When it was time for bed Steven suggested she leave but Jade merely shook her head. When Steven and Peridot finally made it to their bed Peridot, leaned over to give Steven a kiss. He was about to accept but Yellow Jade's hand blocked the way.

"No, there are a lot of bad feelings between you two now. Fusing in this state would just make things worse," scolded Jade as she loomed over the couple.

"We weren't going to fuse," snapped Steven.

"Maybe so but you were about to perform an intimate act. You need to build up trust before doing something like this again," said Yellow Jade firmly.

And that was that. The couple tried sleeping but in the end they forced out Jade from their room.

The next morning Steven jumped in fright. There sitting in the living room was Jade.

"Jade, I didn't see you there. Did you come back early?" asked Steven.

"Back? I never left," said Jade.

"So you've just been sitting here all night?"

"No I watched a few videos," admitted Jade. "I've done my observations on you Steven. Today I'm going to observe Peridot."

Steven sighed in relief. This time he was glad to head to the ice cream shop.

Once Steven was gone Peridot turned to Yellow Jade, "You're welcome to follow me but I will be doing a lot of top secret work where you can't observe me."

"That's fine, I just want a general idea of what you are doing anyway," replied Jade.

The first place Peridot and Jade was to UNIT headquarters across the Atlantic. Jade was left outside the board room with Jenny as Peridot negotiated with the natives on something. The next stop was to the invalid farm to help out Bismuth with the last patients.

"So how are the latest patients doing?" asked Peridot.

"Terrible, despite all we've learned, the patients just wander around aimlessly. They don't even speak. I was hoping to build some replicas of gem buildings to stimulate their minds but honestly I can't even figure out who these gems were," sighed Bismuth.

"Excuse me, my memory of my time at this hospital is not good. Are you trying and recreate Homeworld in this place?" asked Jade. The yellow gem peered at the building there.

"Yes and I was going to ask for some expertise with robinoids," replied Bismuth.

"But as you said you have no idea who these gems were. They may not respond. If only there was some way you could look into their minds."

"Wait! Steven could do it," cried Peridot. "Why didn't I think of this before. Steven's feeling down because he doesn't feel involved with gem life. This would cheer him up, make him feel important. Thank you Yellow Jade."

"Well you can do it after I interview you separately," replied Jade.

"Say Jade, it is TV viewing time. Can you go over and turn on the large screen TV," asked Peridot.

"That seems simple enough," said Jade as walked over to the large outdoor TV. "There it's on." But when Jade turned around Peridot was no where to be seen.

"Where did she go?" demanded Jade.

"Peridot is with Pearl working on a top secret project," said Bismuth calmly.

"But what could she be doing? Why?"

"All I know is that is way beyond my expertise. As for why. The answer is simple Homeworld knows of our existence. It is only a matter of time before they come for us."

"And I don't have the clearance. So while that I am here I would like to hear about all about Steven and Peridot. Tell me when did they begin their relationship?"

"Well it all started during Steven's 18th birthday," said Bismuth. "Steven though technically an adult still looked like a child..." And so Bismuth told about the disastrous 18th birthday party and how Steven ran off crying. How Peridot finally managed to find him and how they made love for the first time turning him literally into a man. She mentioned the tense time they had when Peridot moved in and how in the end they were forced to flee Beach City when Connie framed them for her assault.

"Wait, Connie told the police that Steven and Peridot beat her up?" exclaimed Jade.

"Yup, they had to go in hiding for a couple of months," said Bismuth.

"Wait is that the same Connie that hangs around Steven's ice cream shop?"

"Well she was his old girlfriend."

"That's insane. Well something's fishy anyways. Now please continue."

Bismuth finished her tale by telling about their lives in Rossmore. How Peridot worked hard to provide a good home and started up a home based business. How Peridot's trainers found them and discovered that Peridot was pregnant and how Steven proposed to Peridot.

"And then right on his birthday Peridot gave birth. Steven was so happy he called it the best birthday present ever," concluded Bismuth.

Jade merely nodded her head. She tried communicating to the patients but had no such luck. She headed back to her office to think things over.

The next morning Jade called Steven's and Peridot's home. After a couple of rings Steven answered the phone.

"Hello?" Steven's voice sounded hoarse. What was going on? Jade wished to see Steven but Earth technology did not permit it.

"Steven, you sound awful. Look I want to arrange an appointment to interview both you and Peridot separately. When would be a good time for you?"asked Jade.

"Look I'm going to work in a couple hours. Hold on, Peridot's still asleep."

"This is Peridot," said Peridot in a fuzzy voice.

"Yes Peridot, I would like to see you and Steven for separate interviews. When can you come in?" asked Jade.

In the background Jade could hear Steven and Peridot talking. Finally Peridot returned, "Look I'll be over at about 9 as will Steven. And Jade. Please don't call before 7 am okay?"

At around 9 Yellow Jade heard Steven's and Peridot's voices, just outside the office.

"No arguing Steven you are going to Yellow Jade's office and that's it," Peridot's scolding voice wafted through the tunnel.

"But Peridot, I have to make the ice cream for the day," whined Steven's voice.

"You already have ice cream from the day before. Besides your customers come at lunchtime anyways. We have invested too much in our life together to throw it all away," said Peridot as she opened the door. Upon seeing Yellow Jade sitting in her chair Peridot stiffened. "Did you hear what we are saying?" Jade nodded. "Of course. Steven sit down."

"Actually I'd like Steven to go into the back rooms of my quarters," said Jade. "Peridot I'd like to go over your past with me."

Once Steven had gone into her quarters Jade turned to Peridot, "Tell me about Steven's 18th birthday."

Peridot blushed, "Well I had separated from the Crystal Clods for about 3 years. I was on my own living in human society. As I was scrounging for some parts Steven came up to me. He was feeling down because despite being 18 years old he still looked like a child and was treated as such. Connie his friend even got herself a boyfriend. Well to make matters short Steven bought me a new dress and invited me to his 18th birthday party."

"18 is that an important number?"

"It is when a human is declared legally as an adult. After Steven left, I went to work on building his birthday present, a street legal electric mini car. You could drive it without a driving license which Steven did not have at the time. Then the big day arrived I drove the mini car down to Funland where Steven's party was being held. Only to be stopped by Garnet. She smashed my car but not before Steven noticed the commotion and came to my rescue.

The party well what can I say about it? It was meant for children. Connie came sauntering in and gave Steven some childish video game and then Bismuth came in dressed as a clown and that was the final straw. Steven ran off crying. I was about to follow him when Garnet stopped me. I managed to break free.

I found him under the old docks. I told Steven I loved him and then we made love. It was our first time."

"Made love?"

"Mated. Well the effect was that it made Steven literally a man. He was too big for his clothes so he had me dress up in his old clothes. We went to his father's van and got Steven some decent clothes for him to wear. Then Steven decided to walk me home. Well one look at the warehouse I was living in Steven proposed that I stay the night at his house. We ended up living together. Much to the discomfort of Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl."

"Discomfort how?

"Well the gems didn't like me. So much so they refused to take me in after Lapis- assaulted me. Then there was the fact that Steven was sexually active. In their eyes Steven was still a little boy. This went on for a couple of months. Bismuth and I set up the treatment program that you enjoyed. I cleaned up after their battles. Steven and I even went to Paris for a few days. And then Connie."

"Explain?"

"Well before Steven reached puberty Connie wasn't attracted to him. Then when Steven became a man she became obsessed with him. One day when I was buying breakfast Connie attacked me. Steven managed to stop her but not before she said a lot of horrible things. I ran away. Steven found me under the docks, he took me home and we made love throughout the entire day.

That night Connie got assaulted. I imagine that is where she lost her eye. Mr. Smiley found her in time, unfortunately. She said that Steven and I had beaten her up. Her father was in the police force and he set up a manhunt. We had to flee in Greg's van and using the farm's warp pad ended up here in Rossmore.

In Beach City Garnet was overthrown and the manhunt was called off after a good dose of common sense. At Thanksgiving Greg bought us a plot of land. When my trainers came to rescue me I found out I was pregnant. We built a house and Steven and I got married.

Then on his birthday, I gave birth to Jenny. He was so happy but a week after I came home everything changed. Steven now hates me and I don't know why."

Peridot started to cry. Yellow Jade unsure of what to do patted her shoulder.

"This is obviously been a big strain," said Jade. "I recommend taking the day off. Go socialize, in the meantime call in Steven."

When Steven walked in, Jade dismissed Peridot. The green gem walked away with her baby back into the tunnels as Steven watched them go. Once Steven was seated Jade began.

"So Steven, tell me about the first time you made love?"asked Jade pleasantly.

"Of course, it was with Connie on her 16th birthday,"smiled Steven.

Gems are immune to the cold nevertheless Yellow Jade felt a chill. She listened as the false memories played out. Finally Steven was getting frustrated.

"Look, it's getting near lunchtime. I have to go to work while Peridot sits at home," said Steven.

"Peridot is working hard to preparing for our safety Steven. Though she's not earning money now I suggest that you keep the martyr act to yourself. Now if you're feeling run down I suggest you hire some workers. Good bye."

Jade couldn't believe how harsh she was. After Steven had left, Jade contacted Pearl.

"Yellow Jade here, Steven is suffering from extensive post hypnotic suggestion," said Jade.

"Does Peridot know?" asked Pearl.

"No, I have not told her yet, but she suspects something," admitted Jade.

"Well then keep it that way. Report to the Beach house right away," ordered Pearl.

When Jade stepped off the warp pad she found the top Crystal Gems waiting for her. Pearl, Bismuth and Amethyst stared at her as she approached the table.

"Right tell us exactly what you have discovered,"ordered Pearl.

"It's quite simple, Steven's memories have been suppressed and replaced. While they were asleep I tried looking at their videos and photos to see what was going on. The files and disks have been corrupted and replaced," said Jade.

"Well that's simple we just get our own videos and photos and have a movie night," said Amethyst.

"It isn't that simple is it?" Jade looked straight at Pearl.

"Amethyst as long as Garnet is at large, all our efforts will be for nothing. Garnet will simply reprogram Steven again,"said Pearl.

"Well maybe we should put a guard on him," said Bismuth.

"Garnet was one of the top warriors during the war. We need to work together and I have a plan," said Pearl. They spent the rest of the evening formulating the plan, to fix Steven and to catch Garnet.

Connie was returning home from the library. After waiting a couple of hours it was apparent that Garnet wasn't going to show up. Still she had to make dinner. When she opened the door to her small apartment Connie got the most unpleasant surprise in her life.

There sitting at the kitchen table was her old teacher, Pearl. "Hello Connie,"Pearl said coldly.

"Pearl, w-what are you doing here?" said Connie trying to keep her cool. She felt around for her sword in the umbrella stand by the door.

"Looking for this?" Pearl said sweetly. "The real question is what are you doing here?"Connie opened her mouth. "I really don't care. This is what is going to happen. I am taking this sword back, you are going to stop bothering Steven and his family and you are going to hop on whatever bus you came from and leave Rossmore forever. If you don't, losing your eye will the least of your worries. Is that clear?" Pearl pulled out her spear to make a point.

"I can't," said Connie quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"I said I can't," shouted Connie. "When the police called off the hunt, my Dad lost his job and we were run out of town. Thanks to you gems we had nowhere to go. Nobody wanted to take us in, thanks to the news articles written about us. So yeah I settled here in Rossmore where nobody asks questions. It was the only place I could find."

"I don't care," shot back Pearl.

"Connie is something the matter?" asked a voice behind her.

Connie turned around to see her mother standing behind her. Priyanka's gaze bored into the pale gem.

"There most certainly is," said Pearl. "Your daughter is in Rossmore and bothering Steven. I want the both of you to leave now."

Priyanka glared at Pearl,"That isn't possible. Because of you gems, we were run out of town. I had to divorce my husband of 20 years. I searched the entire country to find someone to hire me but because of the damage you did nobody would hire me. Then a miracle happened. The military base here hired me as a medical adviser. I have a five year contract. The pay's half of what I'm used to and I can't talk about what I do there. But yeah, I said yes so Connie and me could piece back our lives you gems ruined. So no, we are not leaving." But the end of her speech Priyanka was shouting.

Pearl sat unmoved, "Are you done yet? The fact of the matter is that I never cared for you. While you and you husband were out pursuing your careers, me an an alien was spending far more time with your daughter. I trained her to fight but I did not make her into the lying, conniving slut that she is. Steven is married now. You can stay here as much as you like but I want Connie on the next bus out of here."

"And how am I supposed to take care of Connie then?"

"My suggestion is boarding school. Goodbye Maheswarans, I cannot say it has not been a pleasure," Pearl swept out taking Rose's sword with her.

Steven was not having an easy time. As soon as he came home he heard the warp pad woosh and Jasper stepped off the warp pad with her bedding and toys in her mouth. Practically ignoring him Jasper walked past Steven and went set her bundle into the guest bedroom. Jasper returned and set herself in front of the TV. The eyeless Jasper gave Steven a meaningful look.

"Okay, sports channel it is," sighed Steven.

The next morning as Steven left for work Jasper tried to follow him. She raced after Steven as he climbed up the stairs. Only to stop when they both saw Lion sitting in the passenger seat in the van. Jasper grumbled and walked back into the house.

"I don't suppose you simply want a ride into town?" asked Steven. Lion stared at him mutely. "I suppose not. All right but keep out of sight."

Once the help wanted sign was up Steven set to work. His first visitor came with a knock to his shop door. Steven opened it quickly. Only to see Ronaldo standing outside with a small smile on his face.

"No, just no," said Steven as he slammed the door in Ronaldo's face.

Pearl stepped off the newly installed warp pad at the lunar base. Behind her were a pair of burly quartzes, Biggs and Speckles. They were her best students during the war. In front of her stood a Peridot.

"Take me to Garnet right this instant," Pearl ordered brusquely.

The Peridot stammered, "I'm sorry but Garnet is meditating and-"

"I am giving you an order. Take me to Garnet right now!"

"You don't understand. She'll shatter them if I obey," screeched the Peridot.

The Peridot was a young thing, 2 maybe 3 years old at the most. On a closer look Pearl could see that her visor was cracked. The Peridot's arm just above her limb enhancer was bruised. Pearl knew close hand how durable a Peridot was. This needed a softer approach.

"All right tell me what Garnet did," sighed Pearl.

"S-she came into the base and said she was our c-commander now. Then she started beating us. When my friends poofed Garnet bubbled them. She said I had to do as she said or she'll shatter them," sobbed the Peridot.

"Do you know where your friends are?" asked Pearl.

"N-no and Garnet watches us from the monitors,"said the Peridot as she wiped her nose.

"We'll do a search of the base right away," said Biggs softly.

"No you won't," Pearl said harshly. "Contact Beta and tell them to bring more gems with scanners and disruptors. Then guard this warp pad."

Steven was having a difficult time. In front of him stood yet another applicant. This time a young man wearing a rather dirty baseball cap.

"So why do you want to work at Scary Hairy's?" asked Steven.

"Well I have always had an interest in robotics and would love the opportunity to operate your robinoids," said the man smiling.

"I'm sorry that was a one time deal. My wife was tending shop for me that day." The smile faded.

"Well to be honest, I really need the money and I have experience in the food industry."

"Really tell me more."

"Er I was unpaid labor for my Dad as we ran an ice cream truck. So I know all about ice cream. Here let me show you."

Once inside the man started operating the ice cream maker. He asked Steven what flavor he wanted and then proceeded to mix the ingredients. While they were waiting the young man made 3 perfect cones, a child size, a regular and a mega sized sundae cone. One the ice cream maker was done he made a sundae and handed it to Steven.

As Steven ate the man stared at Lion. "So ah is that lion your pet or something?"

"Or something. He is just watching me right now," replied Steven. "This sundae is perfect. I'm willing to hire you but I must ask you not to wear that baseball cap in the shop."

"I can't take it off not for a second."

"Really why not?"

"It's protection. I lined it with aluminum foil to protect myself from the sneople collective mind control."

"O-okay thank you for your time."

That was one of the better applicants. At around lunchtime Connie came over. She smiled shyly.

"Hey Steven, how about I apply for-" Connie screeched as Lion lunged at her.

Steven tried to hold him back but Lion squirmed free. Steven leaped over the counter as the pink feline started chasing Connie. Steven ran after Lion as he chased Connie down the main street past the Gray's toybox.

"Lion stop, no," shouted Steven. He could hear the police sirens now.

Sheriff Bertram stopped the car in front Lion. Connie used this time to escape. From inside her car Bertram fired at Lion. Lion froze giving Steven time to catch up to the pink feline.

"Lion you've been a very bad cat," scolded Steven.

"Alright freeze," shouted Bertram. This time animal control swarmed over Steven and his Lion. "Steven what the hell is going on?"

"Lion has taken to being my bodyguard when he decided Connie was a threat," admitted Steven. "Don't worry I'll fix this."

"Oh no you won't," said Bertram as she slapped the cuffs on him. The animal control officers tried to leash Lion. The animal looked bored and simply warped away in a portal. Bertram and the others jaws dropped.

"What just happened?"gasped Tyler the senior animal control officer.

"Yeah Lion is magic. He's probably gone home. Now can you left me go," asked Steven.

"You most certainly cannot. You brought a clearly dangerous animal into town. There has to be consequences. Get in the car Steven. You're coming with me to the station."

Amethyst was at a meeting with the British ambassador when she got the call. Raising her finger she excused herself as she answered the phone.

"Yes Amethyst. I'm in a little bit of a jam right now. Can you help me out?" asked Steven softly.

"All right where are you?" asked Amethyst tiredly.

"I'm the Rossmore Police Station. Lion chased Connie around town and I'm in jail for harboring a dangerous animal," admitted the young man.

"And you called me so that your wife wouldn't find out. Fine put the Sheriff on."

"Yes, this is Sheriff Bertram. Steven's charged with public nuisance and public endangerment," said Sheriff Bertram harshly. "The charges are very serious and until someone picks him up Steven will stay in my custody until his court date."

"So right now he is in jail being watched by armed guards you're saying?" asked Amethyst.

"Yes, and let me tell you I don't appreciate you bailing him out."

"Bailing him out?" laughed Amethyst. "I want you to keep him there. That way he'll be away from Connie and we'll know where he is. So get him a game lad or something. I'll call his wife."

The woman looked into the phone when Amethyst suddenly hung up. "Well Steven. It looks like you're going to be here for a while. What is going on with your marriage?"

When the call for backup was answered Pearl was surprised to see Peridot on the warp pad with a squadron of highly armed gems. The young mother had a grim expression on her face.

"I've sent Jenny to visit her grandfather. Don't try and stop me Pearl. Garnet is mine," said Peridot as she stepped off the warp pad.

"Peridot, just go back. You have no idea what Garnet is capable of," said Pearl.

"I know exactly what Garnet is capable of. Now let me scan for that monster."

From the look Peridot gave Pearl she could tell the green gem was serious. "Okay but I'm staying right by you."

For the next hour Peridot roamed the tunnels of the base with Pearl and a few select gems keeping a close watch. Her brow furrowed as she read the readings from the glowing screen. Suddenly she shut her machine down.

"Garnet's not here. Take me back to the base Peridot," said Peridot. She practically ran down the tunnels.

"We already interrogated her about Garnet. What makes you think you'll get any more info," asked Pearl. Even as a highly trained warrior Pearl struggled to keep up.

"Because I know how Garnet got off the base," shouted Peridot.

The young Peridot waited by the warp pad. Around the warp pad stood two Nephrites scanning it They gave a hasty diamond salute to Pearl as they stood up.

"I finished scanning the logs," said the large Nephrite. "No gem has left the base in the last week."

"You mean didn't use the warp pad?" prodded Peridot.

"Er what do you mean? There is not other way to leave the base," said Pearl.

"Think about it Pearl, what was the first thing you did when you emancipated yourself?" replied Peridot.

"I drank all the glow juice in the stores," admitted Pearl.

"Something that you weren't allowed to have but were always surround with yes?" Pearl nodded. Peridot continued. "Well these Peridots were serving aboard a yacht club. Maintaining ships they never were permitted to fly. What do you think they did in their free time here?"

Peridot turned to her younger sister, "Alright number 3 tell me where you kept the shuttle."

"We- we kept it hidden just outside by the rim crater 12576," stammered the Peridot. "But what about my friends?"

"They're not in the base. I scanned for them myself," said the young mother. "Now take us to crater 12576."

Sure enough the crater had been turned into a workshop. On the walls were various tools and parts scrounged from the lunar base. At one corner was an indent of what was no doubt the shuttle. Number 3 broke off from the group and raced down to the table. She picked up something and howled in pain.

"Let me see," said Peridot softly. Gently she prized the open the hands of number 3. Gasping she stepped back.

There in number 3's hands were the shattered remains of her sisters.

"We we kept this shuttle hidden but Garnet found out," sobbed 3.

"Why didn't you tell anybody about this in the first place?" accused Pearl.

"I was afraid Garnet would hurt them and we didn't know if we would be allowed to keep a shuttle."

Pearl just sighed, "You're not safe here. Come back with Peridot and me to Beta."

As they reentered the base Peridot turned to Pearl.

"You knew something like this would happen," Peridot hissed so her sister couldn't hear.

"Garnet did the same tactic during the war. She held a Nephrite's crew member while the Nephrite acted as a spy for months. The poor gem had no idea that her crew mate had been shattered almost immediately. That action provided plenty of intelligence and won many victories but it was something I was not proud of," Pearl hung her head.

"So we have no idea of where Garnet might be?" said Peridot.

"She wants Steven that is where she'll be," answered Pearl.

"Fine let's go pick him up at Scary Hairy's," sighed Peridot.

"Oh he's not there. Amethyst just informed me where he is."

Peridot burst through the station's doors. Behind her Pearl and a couple of burly quartzes followed.

"I swear if I ever catch Lion I will turn him into a – what has happened here?" gasped Peridot.

The station was in chaos. The sheriff a normally dignified woman lay sprawled on the floor. One of her deputies strutted and clucked like a chicken while another was on all 4's barking like a dog.

"Looks like Garnet was here," said Pearl.

Peridot rushed right by her to the jail cell. She sighed in relief when she saw Steven still sitting in the cell.

"Steven thank the stars you're okay," said Peridot as she opened the cell doors.

"Get away from me," shrieked Steven. His eyes looked at her in utter terror.

"Steven it's me, Peridot, your wife," said Peridot.

Streven shook his head he formed a large spiked bubble and rolled to the back of the cell. Peridot tried to go in only to be stopped by Pearl.

"It's no use. Garnet has brainwashed him," said Pearl softly.

"Well what am I going to do now?"

"Let me take care of him. We'll track down Garnet and get back the hypo wand."

"And if she doesn't have it?"

"We'll find a way. Perhaps the humans have some knowledge on fixing this damage."

Garnet couldn't believe her luck. The temple stood empty unguarded. Pearl had foolishly moved out of their home base leaving the Beach house empty. Garnet smirked as she opened the temple doors. Pearl had removed the recognition gems making it that much easier to enter the temple. Inside the temple had changed greatly. Some sort of project was going on but there was no sign of the workers or their guards. No matter what is she wanted was deeper inside the temple. Garnet walked slowly through the tunnels. There was still no sign of anybody. That was fine Garnet had enough of Peridots anyways. Finally, she found herself in the burning room. The bubbles of their prisoners were much fewer but still the pit where they dispatched some of the more problematic prisoners was there.

As Garnet leaned over to reach for her prize. The lava pit bubbled and exploded. Bismuth stood up in all her glory grasping Garnet's wrist.

"Hello Garnet, fancy meeting you here," said Bismuth in a deceptively soft voice.

Garnet struggled in the rainbow haired gems grasp. She formed her gauntlets and tried to smash in Bismuth's face. Bismuth blocked the punch with her meaty hand. She held both of Garnet's hands now.

"Don't bother, I may have not been made as a warrior but I am way stronger than you." Garnet tried shocking her. Bismuth laughed, "That tickles. Face it even as a fusion you could never beat me."

"That's right as a fusion I can't beat you," Garnet said. Her form glowed and twisted as she separated into her components Sapphire and Ruby.

The two gems now free landed on the burning room's floor. Bismuth realising what was happening tried to step out of the pool but she was too late. Ruby splashed the lava onto Bismuth. Sapphire not missing a beat froze the hot lava, entombing the unfortunate gem in a cocoon of rock. Sapphire stepped back to enjoy her handywork. The blue gem turned to look at her lover.

The aristocratic gem let out a shriek as a pale white spear burst out of Ruby's chest. Ruby stared at the spear before retreating to her gem in a puff of smoke. Sapphire looked up to see Pearl's white face. Before Sapphire could get her lover, Pearl stepped on Ruby's gem.

"How did you know we would come here?" gasped Sapphire. She looked around all probabilities for some sort of opening.

"Simple you are quite predictable. I have known you for thousands of years, I trained you myself. Of course you would return to the temple. Of course you would hide your weapons in the one place we couldn't reach. Let me tell you two were one sick rocks. Taking up quarters where we imprisoned our fellow gems" Pearl snarled.

The pale gem stepped off Ruby's gem as she stepped closer to Sapphire. Now was her chance, Sapphire lunged at Pearl. The blue gem tried to scoop of her lover only to find herself pinned to the burning room's wall. Pearl thinking she had won sneered at the little gem.

"Pathetic, you know you really should have trained more separately. Then you might have actually gotten Ruby," sneered Pearl. "Now hand over the hypno wand."

"You mean this?" said Sapphire innocently. Using the last of her strength she broke the hypno wand with her small hands. The last sound as she heard before she poofed was Pearl screaming no.

That evening after Pearl gave Peridot the bad news. Pearl was in her kitchen preparing a dinner for Spunky when she heard a loud pounding at her quarter's door. Already in a bad mood she flung open the door.

"Where is she?' shouted an enraged Priyanka as she stormed into the room.

A rather ashamed looking yellow gem followed the angry human.

"I'm really sorry about this," babbled Citrine. "She just ran in before anybody could stop her."

"Where is my daughter?" shouted Priyanka again.

"Citrine take Spunky for a little while. I'll take it from here," ordered Pearl.

Once the two gems were gone Pearl turned to Priyanka. "Now you were saying?"

"Connie didn't come home this evening. I know you did something to her. Where is she?" snarled the human woman.

"I don't what you're talking about. I was busy dealing with another pest if you must know," said Pearl nonchalantly.

"Really, after you sent Lion to chase her? You have no idea where she is?"

"That's right. If she had any sense she would have left town on the next bus. As for Lion he's his own cat."

"I don't believe you."

"I don't care," said Pearl as she shoved Priyanka out the door.

In a dark corner of Africa Lion started choking. He heaved for a little while until with one large cough he spat out the white tennis shoe Connie was wearing onto the savanna floor. Once that was done the pink feline simply walked away off into the sunset.

A few days later, Peridot walked into the infirmary where Steven was staying. The young man inched away still very much afraid. Peridot was unmoved.

"Steven get into the car, we're going to an appointment," ordered Peridot. In his eyes Steven saw a slavering insectlike monster.

"Where are you taking me?"asked Steven. In his head he knew Peridot was not like this. That she would never harm him but in fact loved him but the damage Garnet did was too much.

"To an old friend. He'll sort you out," Peridot said trying not to let Steven the tears in her eyes.

Steven looked out the window of the van as they drove into town. They stopped at a familiar building.

"Our old OBYN but what does he know about what's going on?"Steven turned around only to see Peridot's monstrous shape.

The monster looked hurt, "Dr. Smith specializes in difficult cases. Now get in."

"Aren't you coming with me?"

"That would not be productive right now," with that his wife drove off.

Steven hesitantly stepped inside the office. It still was much bigger on the inside. From another door a gray haired man marched in.

"Alright, Steven sit yourself down. Let's get down to healing," ordered Dr. Smith.

"Forgive me but unless you can go into my head and change my memories. I can't see how you can fix this," said Steven.

"Oh I'm not going into your head. You're going into mine," smiled the man mysteriously. Steven looked at the man dumbfounded. "Steven you have one of the most powerful abilities I have ever seen. You're going to help me fix yourself. Now look at the screwdriver and let me in."

Steven found himself floating in a dark void.

'Such darkness it's rather disconcerting," said Smith's voice beside him. "Let's make ourselves comfortable shall we?"

Suddenly Steven was seated at table in a greenhouse. Plants of all description grew and blossomed. In front of him Smith poured a pot of cup of tea.

"My mother's room a favorite memory," explained Smith. "Now let's visit one of your memories. How about your first time at Funland?"

The scene changed to a young Steven racing ahead while a younger version of his father ran after him.

"Hang on there Stu ball," scolded his father as he caught the squirming 4 year old. "Daddy has to pay the nice Mr. Smiley before we can go in."

The older Steven looked on, life was so much simpler then. Then he heard Dr. Smith speaking.

"Steven what color is that memory?' asked Smith.

The young man noticed the memory had a golden cast to it. "Golden," Steven replied.

"Good now let's focus on your wedding day," said Smith.

"I can't there's a darkness blocking it," admitted Steven.

"Wipe the darkness away, Steven."

Steven's brow sweated and the darkness flickered. Smith smiled the healing had begun.

,


	9. Damage Control

Retrieval

 _Homeworld Yellow Diamond's Base_

Yellow Diamond strode into to her conference room. Her large height and yellow coat made the tyrant look intimidating. Her ministers and generals gave a sharp salute as soon as she sat down at her desk. Though she wouldn't admit it Yellow Diamond swelled with pride at her council. They all looked smart well disciplined, except for one gem.

Yellow Diamond rounded on a Yellow Zircon, "Your appearance is atrocious. Explain why you dare appear before me in such a shoddy state."

Her Minister of Morale glared at her, "It couldn't be helped since you requisitioned my body servant."

The Zircon was in a terrible shape. Her hair looked like a mass of wiring. The minister's cloak was stained and her jumpsuit was little better.

"Yes, well we all must make sacrifices in these difficult times," Yellow Diamond cleared her throat. " Topaz tell me how goes the reconstruction effort."

"Terrible, my Diamond. The Pearls we requisitioned are no replacement for the Peridots," replied Topaz.

Topaz activated a holoscreen. On it showed a group of domestic Pearls working on the repairs of a war ship. Two Pearls struggled to position a piece of equipment into place while above them worked another Pearl. A large chunk of the ship fell off, crushing the Pearls down below. The Pearl above minced in fear at what she had done.

"This is to be expected. Standard issue Pearls have intellectual limits placed on them since the civil war," continued Topaz. "They were made that way to prevent them from rebelling like the renegade."

Yellow Diamond felt a headache coming, "Fine tell me how the Ruby program is going?"

The Minister of Manufacturing a Citrine spoke up, "The Ruby program is not going well. Even with the use of training robinoids the rubies can't handle even the simplest of tasks."

Another Citrine the General of Infantry Production spoke up, "To make matters worse the attempts at increasing the intelligence of rubies has been a failure. What we end up getting are sapphires and as soon as one emerges she says 'this is a bad idea' before jumping out the nearest window."

"Fine what how is progress going on our technological development?" sighed Yellow Diamond.

"Not good," cringed the Minister of Technology and Research. "Even taking into consideration the reassignment of some of our scientists and technicians into lower castes research and development is slower than expected. Apparently many scientists were taking credit for the work of their Peridot assistants."

Snowflake Obsidian the Chief of Intelligence stepped up, "Throughout your ranks there are rumbles of discontent. The list is too large but many are questioning your fitness to lead. In fact I have just learned of one defection to Blue Diamond's court."

Yellow Diamond slammed her hand on her console. Her staff visibly cringed.

"This is unacceptable. Pearl patch me in to Blue Diamond right this instant!"

The Pearl stammered a yes. The image of Blue Diamond appeared of the screen. For once the Blue Queen was not sitting in her palanquin instead she was standing.

"I'm busy, what is you want?" said Blue Diamond. Was she in a shipyard?

"I just heard that one of my court just defected over to your side. Is this true?" accused Yellow Diamond.

"Yes it is."

"This is unacceptable. I demand that you return the miscreant to me right now."

Blue Diamond's hair literally bristled. This was the most angry and energetic Yellow Diamond had seen her in millennia. "Who do you think I am, one of your Peridots? No I will not be handing over that Purple Agate. She is under my protection."

"That's not how it works. Why are you really keeping that scum?"

"Simple. That Purple Agate has the only functioning space station. Apparently the Peridots in her care simply decided to steal a ship instead of trashing the station. So if you want to clean up the mess you made you'll back off."

"How dare you speak to me like this!"

"Well somebody should. I saw the video of what you did to those youngsters. It is your fault your Peridots fled. It is your fault that the Peridots sabotaged our infrastructure and our fleet. We wouldn't be in this mess if you could control yourself. Now leave me be and let me do my part in reconstructing Homeworld."

Blue Diamond snapped the screen on her end. She did not want to have to deal with her sister's nonsense right now. The Blue ruler heard a voice speaking.

"My Diamond construction of the retrieval fleet does not go well," repeated a Blue Agate.

"Explain yourself," Blue Diamond said the chill apparent in her voice.

"It's just that we have no idea on how to build a warship. I mean where do we place the murals and sculptures?"

"Oh for the love of-," shouted Blue Diamond harshly. The Agate visibly cringed."Use Gem shui."

The large burly gem scurried off leaving Blue Diamond alone. The Matriarch put her hand on her forehead. She could feel a headache coming.

 _Rossmore, Earth_

"Steven let's go to the day you contained the cluster," said Dr. Smith softly.

They were in a back room of Dr. Smith's office. Steven lay down on a plush red couch while beside him Dr. Smith sat in an armchair.

"Steven where are you?" asked Smith softly.

"Outside by the drill," said Steven. "I was using my mind diving to keep an eye on Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl."

"Who else is there?"

"Peridot and Connie?"

"Then what happens?"

"The ground starts shaking. Peridot is scared. She starts screaming like a coward. Connie takes charge and slaps Peridot in the face. Then she forces us into the pod. She makes Peridot drive down to the center of the earth."

"Are you sure? What is Connie wearing?"

Steven scrunches his eyes, "Her green dress, no her tank top and shorts. I'm not quite sure."

"Steven what color is the memory?"

"It's purple."

"That's not a real memory. Steven wipe the memory away."

Inside Steven's head, Steven wipes the purple away. The images in his head flickers. Now he remembers. It was just him and Peridot. She got him into the drill while the earth was shaking. Connie was nowhere near the barn. Images of Peridot charging into the center of the earth. How she kept her cool while the gem mutants attacked and despite everything the care she showed him when Steven came into contact with the fractured minds of the cluster. How could he forget all of that?

Steven opened his eyes and sat up, "Thank you doctor. You've opened my eyes."

"Don't take on too much at once," cautioned the older man. "You should go through a few more sessions with me before you try sifting through your memories alone."

Steven thanked the man and drove to his ice cream store.

"Hello Stu ball," greeted his father from behind the counter. "How was your session today?"

"Good we made a breakthrough. I got rid of some memories that Garnet created," Steven stepped into the shop. "Say Dad how about we make some wild and crazy flavors?"

His father brightened, "Steven that's great. You're showing interest in the business again."

"Well, it helps when we went through my memories of gem battles. I can't believe how many times I could have died," laughed Steven nervously.

"I guess its only a matter of time until Peridot moves back in and you can stop looking at my ugly mug. Right?"

The two laughed and got back to work. Just after lunch Greg waved to someone outside. Steven turned around and jumped a little.

"Er Peridot. Good to see you," squeaked Steven.

"You're still seeing me as a monster aren't you," said the slavering thing. In her arms was Jenny their daughter.

"No,"lied Steven. He did not want to hurt her anymore.

"Steven, I understand what Garnet did to you. I don't expect everything to be fixed right away," assured the insectile thing. "Tell me the truth."

"I got some of my real memories back but no you still look like a monster."

More not to see Peridot's hurt expression Steven leaned down to look at his daughter. Jenny seeing him howled in fear. Flustered Steven backed off.

"Steven I just didn't come for a social call. Bismuth is having problems with her latest batch of patients. They're not responding to treatment. Bismuth wants you to look into their minds and see what the block is."

"I'll come in on Monday."

Their was an awkward silence until Peridot said her good bye. The two men worked alone until 8 then the two left for Steven's home.

While Steven was preparing dinner. Greg fiddled a little looking uncomfortable.

"Steven from what the gems can tell your recovery has been remarkable but I can't stay here forever. Steven I feel bad leaving you all alone but I have to go back and run my own business."

"That's alright Dad. Thanks to you I've hired a couple of people and I'm doing much better too. When to do have to go back?"

"Er, tomorrow. It's just that Peedee is running the business all on his own."

"Dad, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'll patch things up with Peridot and then we can be a family again. Say do you want a beer?"

His Dad said yes. They ate the dinner Steven made and then watched some TV before going to bed early. Sunday promised to be a busy day.

That night as Steven lay in his bed he thought about his daughter. Even before is marriage troubles Jenny seemed to be afraid of him. He had no idea why. With the damage Garnet did Steven wondered if he would ever get close to his daughter. Still thinking about Jenny Steven drifted off to sleep.

It was more of impressions rather than images that came to Steven. He felt himself hanging in a sling of some sort. Impressions of warmth and security came to him as he heard Peridot's voice speaking, felt Peridot next to him. He looked up and saw a huge green face above him. The face of Peridot no longer monstrous smiled down at him. It grew dark. The baby nursed drinking in love and warmth. Finally the mother laid Jenny down. Now

Jenny was alone. She fell asleep.

Later Jenny's little ears pricked up. She heard something coming. The bad thing loomed over. It shook her crib roaring and shouting. Jenny tried screaming but Mommy wouldn't come. The baby looked into the face of the three eyed father monster as it slapped and pinched her.

Steven woke in a cold sweat. Fumbling for his phone he called his wife. "Peridot, I was just in Jenny's mind. It's awful Peridot."

"Steven, what's the matter?" he could hear the concern in Peridot's voice.

"Peri, I think Garnet was abusing Jenny."

The line was silent. "I was afraid of something like this. How could it possibly happen?"

"Doesn't matter Garnet would find a way to do what she wanted."

"The question is what do we do now?"

"I don't know Peri. I really don't know."

The next morning Greg gave a hasty goodbye. Steven drifted through the day. His mind reeling at what Garnet did to his daughter. He closed up early, the evening was quiet and he was in no condition to continue. He ate a slice of pizza before heading home.

The house that Peridot worked so hard to build felt so alone. It hurt to look at the homey little touches that Peridot did. He walked into the bedroom. Feeling tired but not able to sleep Steven pulled up his ukulele. His fingers strummed a tune that he was working on before that mess.

He looked in up and saw his reflection in the mirror. Steven had cut his hair and was clean shaven. He wore a red t shirt with a yellow star and he was beginning to get a paunch. He looked like a big kid again. Where was the man who stood up to the gems, protected Peridot and made a life with her? He glared at his reflection.

'You stupid kid. You think a song is going to make everything better? While you were in your own little world Peridot was hurting but you didn't want to see it. Well I'm sick of looking at your face."

Steven screamed and smashed the ukulele again and again. He turned to face the mirror and looked at his face again. This was the monster that Jenny saw. This was the monster he had to kill.

"I'm going to a wig," Steven said to himself.

The next morning Steven warped to Bismuth's farm. He was slightly taken aback with the fact that Peridot was there. Peridot was taken aback for another reason.

"Steven, you're much hairier than the last time I saw you," said Peridot.

Over the night Steven's hair had grown back along with a luxuriant beard. Peridot also could have sworn that Steven's body hair was coarser.

"Yeah I thought that if I grew back my hair maybe Jenny wouldn't be so afraid of me. My body just went into overdrive last night," admitted Steven.

"Well I Jenny is with your father right now. Maybe after we're done our job you can see her," said Peridot. "Let's go see what Bismuth has for us.

Steven followed Peridot to a large pen in the middle of farm. Bismuth looked at her patients who wandered around aimlessly inside.

"These are the worst cases," Bismuth said not taking her eyes off her patients. "I tried all sorts of ways of trying to jog their memories but they won't respond."

"This isn't exactly an enriched environment, Bismuth," chided Steven.

"I know but if I didn't fence them in, they would wander off."

"These were the first corrupted gems ever captured correct?" asked Peridot. Bismuth nodded. "well then it stands to reason they must have been the most affected by the corruption wave. Hand me over one of your patients will you."

When Bismuth handed the robinoid with what looked like a quartz Peridot smashed it open revealing the gem inside. Steven gasped in shock. What was Peridot thinking? Taking the gem up to the sunlight Peridot hmmed as she looked at the gem.

"I don't like the look of this gem," said Peridot.

"What's wrong with it?" asked Bismuth.

"I don't know. There's no chipping or cracks it just looks wrong, duller maybe. Steven can you see inside this gem," asked Peridot as she handed the gem over.

Finding a comfortable spot, Steven sat down he focused his mind on the gem. The next thing he knew he floating in the dark.

"Hello," Steven called out softly. He felt very uncomfortable. This was all wrong. "Is anybody there?" No response. Just unending blackness. There was nothing there. Then Steven knew exactly what was wrong.

In the daylight he sat straight up. Peridot cried out his name. He realized he had fallen. He saw the concerned look on the faces of Bismuth and Peridot.

"Did you reach the gem's mind?" asked Bismuth.

"No," replied Steven. "I couldn't reach that gem's mind because it has no mind. The corruption must have been so severe that the gem's data was wiped clean."

"So it's dead," a tear welled up in Bismuth's eye. "Guys I'm so sorry. I couldn't heal these gems. I failed."

Peridot patted Bismuth's large back, "Hey you have nothing to apologize for. This isn't your fault. They were already gone. Focus on the good you've done. The patients you've healed."

"But there are so many."

"But you helped heal so many more," added Steven. "Think about it. You were made as a construction worker but you exceeded your role and became something more. The first gem doctor ever. Hundreds of gems are free because of the good you did."

"Still what are we going to do with them?" asked Bismuth as she wiped her nose.

"Oh I have an idea," said Peridot with her eyes glinting.

As Bismuth and Peridot bubbled the rest of the penned in gems. Steven walked up to Peridot.

"I'm sorry," said Steven.

"Steven none of this is your fault," replied Peridot. She didn't look at him pretending to be absorbed in the task of bubbling.

"But whether I meant to or not I hurt you. For that I'm sorry." Peridot turned around to look at him. For a second he saw her as the beautiful gem she was. "Are you and Jenny ready to move back home?"

"No, Jenny's still shaken up. Let's just just see how she reacts to you." It wasn't what he wanted but it was enough.

After they had bubbled all the gems and placed them back into the burning room again. Steven and Peridot walked into town. When they reached the end of the boardwalk, there was proud grandpa holding little Jenny as he chatted with Yellowtail. Catching sight of the two he waved at them.

"Steven what happened to your hair? Have you two patched things up?" called out Greg.

"Not just yet. We're still seeing how it goes. How was little Jenny?" asked Peridot as she picked up her baby.

The baby gurgled in her arms, happy to see her mother. Who would have thought Peridot would have been such a good mother? Steven looked on as his wife doted on their child.

"Oh Jenny was as good as gold. There was a little hair pulling incident but that's just like her old man at that age. Right Jenny?"

The baby cooed in agreement. A little off to the side Steven watched as Peridot and his father played with his daughter. He felt a lump on his throat.

"Can I hold Jenny?" asked Steven softly.

"Okay just hold her head. She still can't support her head yet," said Peridot as she handed Jenny over to him.

Steven looked down at the baby in his arms. Though Jenny was big for her age she looked tiny in Steven's arms. Jenny looked into the eyes of this hairy stranger. With one large finger Steven stroked Jenny's little cheek. She gave him a gummy smile.

"Hello Jenny," Steven said softly.

The spell was ruined. Recognizing his voice Jenny howled in fear. Peridot ever the protective mother scooped up the baby.

"How about we have a few sessions with Yellow Jade first?" asked Peridot.

"Is this really necessary?" asked Steven. His voice was muffled.

It was two days later. Steven sat stiffly on the floor as Jenny lay on his legs. He wore a full teddy bear costume which covered his face.

"Yes, it is," insisted Yellow Jade. "Because of what Garnet did, Jenny is afraid of you. In order to bond with your daughter again you must appear as nonthreatening as possible.

"I get that. It's just that it's hard to breathe in here. How long must I keep this up?"

"We should be done these sessions in a couple of months. But for now your time is up. Peridot pick up Jenny. It's time to run the iced cream shop together," ordered Yellow Jade.

Steven was never so glad take off his costume. He lead his family to the van. No one said a word as they drove to the ice cream store. When they finally got in Peridot placed Jenny in her car seat on the counter, facing away from Steven. Time seemed to drag on as the two kept shop until lunch time. Then the lunch time rush came. Steven and Peridot put on a brave face as customers cooed and looked at the baby. Jenny smiled and gurgled being the perfect hostess. For a while it seemed like they were a family. Then the lunch time rush ended and they were left alone one again.

"So I hear you hired some employees. Does that mean you'll be spending less time here?" asked Peridot.

"Er yeah, a couple of high school students. They'll be working after school," Steven rubbed the back of his head. "Say Peri, you've been rather busy. Did you finish that project you were working on?"

"Actually I have. I guess I'll be spending more time in the workshop."

The atmosphere was thick and stilted. Steven practically leaped up when he saw a familiar face.

"Sheriff Bertram, go to see you. What will you have?" the smile faded on his face as he saw the serious expression on her face.

"I'm not here for ice cream. Connie's been declared missing. She was last seen when your lion chased her," the woman stared stonily at the couple.

"Well you already know where I was," laughed Steven nervously.

"But I don't know where your wife was. Peridot you seem rather calm. So where were you last week Tuesday between 12 and 5 pm?"

Peridot looked at her fingernails "I was hunting down a criminal on the moonbase."

Bertram pulled out her handcuffs, "Enough, this is not a joke. A young girl is missing. If you don't tell me now where you were I will forced to ask you again at the station."

"Actually she was on the moon," sweated Steven. "We have a series of warps that can take a gem pretty much around the world."

"Yes that's right. I can even take you there myself," added Peridot.

"Anybody to back up that story?" Bertram wasn't buying this.

"I was with Pearl, Peridot number 3, Nephrites 13m1970, 1931m2 and 1935j29, Biggs and Speckles to name a few."

Bertram sighed, "You know as soon as you guys moved into town I knew that my life would get a whole lot weirder but I never expected you would harm someone. What you just told me is quite frankly unbelievable but I have to. Now Peridot, Steven, until this mess is cleared up don't leave town. I'm going to talk with your Prime Minister and see if any of what you told me is true.

Oh and Steven, my daughter won't be working for you any time soon."

The sheriff stormed off. Leaving a distinct chill in the air.

Once Bertram had left Scary Hairy's she met up with the search party by the Canyon of Souls. Her deputy a small man stood with a clearly shaken up Priyanka Maheswaran. This was not going to be pleasant. Bertram had dealt with more than her fair share of missing persons. Steeling herself Bertram prepared to meet the mother.

"Hello you must be Mrs. Maheswaran. You must be so distraught but I must ask you a few questions," said Bertram softly.

The woman looked up. Her eyes were dead looking, "What is it you want to know?"

"Well you and Connie only recently moved here and yet she was seen flirting with Steven as his shop on several occasions. Can you tell me what that was about?"

Priyanka's eyes hardened. "I can tell you exactly what was going on. Connie met Steven when she was a child. At first I was glad Connie made a new friend. They spent almost all their time together. While I thought they were playing simple children's games Connie was actually learning how to fight by Steven's foster mother Pearl. That woman changed my child from a shy bookish girl to a ruthless soldier I could barely recognize. They brainwashed her. When Steven lost interest in her and started seeing that green freak my Connie was devastated. So yeah we moved out here, only to find that Steven had moved here a few months earlier.

What happened to Connie was all Pearl's fault. I can tell you that."

Bertram could see that she wasn't getting the entire story. She pulled Rogers aside, "Any luck on finding a trace of Connie here?"

"It's still early on in the search but no we haven't found anything yet," replied Rogers.

"And the lead that Mrs. Maheswaran gave us points to the Prime Minister of the Crystal Gems, lovely. I am so looking forward to interviewing her."

"This is waste of time. Go arrest Steven and find out whatever he did to Connie!" interrupted Mrs. Maheswaran.

Saved by the bell. Bertram's walkie talkie crackled. She picked it up.

"Yeah we're hearing reports of a child abduction and a dangerous animal roaming loose downtown " said Stubbins on the other side.

"Just what I need. We have most of our men in a search party here. What's going on?"

"Not quite sure but the reports suggests it involves the Universes."

Steven wasn't quite sure what happened. One moment he was making a batch of Malteser Madness while Peridot served up ice cream cones. The next thing he knew a huge yellow monster broke through the window and snatched Jenny. Steven didn't know what he was going to do. He just chased after the thing as it ran through the town. Behind him he could hear Peridot shouting after him.

More concerned for his daughter Steven chased the monster through the Alien Museum, Close Encounters and back to the town square. He had almost reached the monster when the thing climbed up a nearby building and perched itself on the roof. Steven glared up at it.

The thing was obviously a corrupted gem. Bright yellow the huge cat like thing peered down with its single eye. In its mouth Jenny screamed in fear. In the background he heard the police sirens blaring. The police didn't know how to deal with a corrupted gem. Steeling himself he prepared to climb up the building.

Behind him the siren stopped and a door slammed. Halfway up the wall he heard Peridot call out.

"Don't shoot you'll hit the baby." Steven scrambled up even faster.

When he got near the top he saw a glint in the monster's eye. The thing leaned over and dropped the baby. Steven didn't think. He just reached out and caught Jenny. From the corner of his eye he saw a stop sign sail through the air. The monster poofed.

Looking down Steven saw Jenny crying and hiccuping. He held her close.

"It's okay Daddy's got you," Steven crooned.

Steven's heart melted. Jenny finally smiled – at him. He stepped down onto the ground.

"What the hell is going on here?" shouted the sheriff. She straight up to him.

Steven looked down. He realized that his legs were stretched to over twice its length. He shrank his legs back to normal.

"Steven, Peridot you better have a good explanation for this!" said Bertram though gritted teeth.

"We were trying to rescue our child from that monster," said Steven hotly

"And that thing just appeared from nowhere right? You two seem to be spending a lot of time with dangerous animals lately."

"That's not fair! We had no part in bringing that corrupted gem here."

"I tell what's not fair. The trail of destruction, the thousands of dollars worth of damage. Who's going to pay for that?"

Ignoring the two arguing, Peridot walked over to where the corrupted gem was lying on the ground. It looked strangely familiar. It started to glow and reform. Peridot stepped back a little to give it room. Behind her the arguing stopped. The form shifted and set. When the glowing stopped there stood Yellow Jade.

Steven and Bertram stopped arguing.

"Who is that?" said Bertram with a chill in her voice.

"That is our family counselor," sighed Steven.

"Yellow Jade what in the name of the Goddess are you doing?" blurted out Peridot.

"What does it look like? I was working on repairing your family bonds," said Jade.

"By snatching Jenny? You endangered her life!" shouted Steven.

"The best way to reform bonds is to introduce a common enemy. Besides Peridots are extremely durable," said Jade proudly.

"So you took the form of a monster to get Steven to bond with his baby?" asked Bertram.

"I sure did."

"That's all I needed to hear." Bertram pulled out her handcuffs and clamped them down on Yellow Jade's wrists.

"What what are you doing?" cried a panicked Jade.

"Arresting you," replied Bertram. "Yellow Jade you are under arrest for child endangerment, child abduction, public mischief and destruction of both private and public property. You have the right to remain silent.."

Bertram continued her speech as she pushed Yellow Jade into the police car. Before she left, Bertram turned towards Steven and Peridot. "This Connie matter is not over. Don't leave town in the near future."

Three days later Bertram waited outside the Gem Prime Minister's office. The middle aged woman had been waiting for twenty minutes when a small green girl left the office. The girl carrying a backpack looked up at the sheriff. Of course- school was starting.

"You can come in now," said the green girl.

When Bertram went through the door she was surprised at what she saw. This was not an office. Instead it seemed to be a small underground apartment. Off on the far wall was a small kitchenette. There was an overstuffed sofa and a couple of chairs. The walls appeared to made of wood. On them were fairly good paintings of seascapes. The effect was homey not at all what Bertram was expecting.

"Over here," called out the Prime Minister.

The Prime Minister was not at all what she expected. Sure Bertram had seen pictures of her in Time and Newsmonth but it in no way prepared her for what she saw. Pearl was in a light blue dress. She sat by a small kitchen table as she poured a cup of tea.

"What would like in your tea?" repeated Pearl.

"Sorry this isn't a social call and you needn't have put on an act for me," replied Bertram.

Pearl expression hardened, "Oh that wasn't an act. Now let's down to business. You've been searching around this city and Jet and Emerald's home."

"I'm just following all leads. An innocent girl just disappeared and nobody know what happened to her."

"Innocent I think not," Pearl said vehemently. "I can tell you exactly what happened to that bitch. Once Lion had chased her away Connie decided to make life difficult for us. No doubt she's hiding somewhere waiting for this mess to blow up in our faces."

"You sound so sure of yourself."

"I trained Connie myself much to my regret."

"To become sort of bodyguard for your foster son. Do you feel in anyway responsible for what happened to her?"

"Connie isn't the innocent little girl her mother portrayed her. Did you know in Beach City she has a history of assaulting people? I turned a blind eye because I thought she was a good person. Yet when Steven fell in love with Peridot Connie became obsessed with him. She attacked Peridot injuring an innocent bystander in the process.

Before Steven ran away to Rossmore. Connie was almost killed by Lars' girlfriend. When she was found, she blamed Steven and Peridot. Her father was in the police force hunted them down and drove them out of town to here Rossmore. We didn't hear from them for an entire month. That is the person Connie was."

"Before Connie disappeared Mrs. Maheswaran said you broke into their apartment and threatened them."

"I was retrieving the sword that Steven gave her. I told her to leave town. By some miracle Steven and Peridot had made a good life here. I was not going to let Connie destroy that."

"I see Madame Prime Minister you realize this is not looking good for you. I have enough to get a search warrant to search this city. But first, hand over Connie's sword."

"Here take it. Keep it for all I care. That sword has brought nothing but misery. Before you come back here again read Newsmonth."

When Bertram left Pearl's quarters she noticed how vast the city was. As a guide lead her back to the surface she noticed that she was the only human there.

"So are humans not allowed here?" Bertram asked the bluish person.

"No your species does not feel comfortable so far underground. We do have facilities for our human employees on the surface though."

"So you would notice if a human came wandering in here?"

The bluish woman turned around. She seemed to be a petite woman wearing some sort of ballgown. "You are the only human who has come this far. But if you don't believe me go check our records at the gates."

"Oh I will."

Lion decided he had gone into hiding long enough. He warped to Steven's house but instead of being greeted warmly Steven and his mate gave a chilly reception.

Steven glared at him"You have a lot of nerve showing up here. Do you know how much trouble you caused?"

Lion looked up at him with a hurt expression on his face. How could he explain that he was trying to help?

Steven was not moved, "Don't give me that look. Whatever you did to Connie just made things worse. Now the Sheriff is breathing down our neck and the town is afraid of us. They think you killed Connie. Look just go before you make this any worse than it already is"

Lion mewed pitifully trying to get Steven to change his mind. Suddenly something leaped on his back. It was Jasper.

"Good soldier, hold her still," shouted Peridot. The technician held some sort of gun.

Lion not taking this anymore flung Jasper off. The corrupted gem got back on her feet and charged at Lion. The two grappled and rolled on the ground. Jasper fought well but she was no match. Lion soon poofed her. He turned to the next menace. Before Peridot could fire he swiped the gun out of her hands and pinned the technician down.

A blinding pain filled his being. He turned around to see Steven holding the smoking gun, a disruptor of some sort. Instinctively Lion charged, only to stop himself. He wanted to patch things up not hurt Steven. As the gun charged again Lion created a portal and leaped out of the home. It would be a long time before Lion could even show himself among the gems again.

Bertram was drinking coffee after the big dinner her daughter prepared. She had no illusions. Her daughter, Beatrice was trying to bribe her into changing her mind about not letting her work at Scary Hairy's. Not that she would but it was still nice of her to try. She took another sip of her coffee when the door pounded. Beatrice had her hands full washing the dishes. Bertram got off of her comfy seat and opened the door to find herself face to face with Connie's mother.

Priyanka Maheswaran "I heard Connie's sword tested positive for human blood. Why haven't you arrested Steven and Peridot yet?"

"How did you find out about that? Never mind, then you must also know that the blood wasn't Connie's. There is no evidence that Peridot and Steven had anything to do with your daughter's disappearance."

"How disappointing. I wonder what the press will make of this when I tell them of your incompetence."

Bertram chuckled lowly "Oh go do that. Mrs. Maheswaran you seem to be hiding something. You see I read Newsmonth." Priyanka's jaw dropped. "Your Connie was no angel. In fact she was something of a bully At least 4 assaults to her record and let's not forget she framed Steven for attempted murder. And that's not all is it? I talked to Connie's classmates. They were afraid of her. For someone so young she had a talent for making enemies. So unless you want your daughter's name dragged through the mud you will keep quiet. Goodbye Mrs. Maheswaran."

Sheriff Bertram slammed the door. She could feel her daughter staring at her. "Hey little Beet I think there's an opening at the Frying Saucer."

 _Lunar base Common Room_

Not all the gems were hard working but they were still expected to contribute. So when an opening came for a sweet assignment watching gem transmissions all day at the moonbase, Seaglass, a Lapis Lazuli and Apatite jumped at the chance. With what little technical know how they set up a bank of monitors into the common room right in front of the sofa- a perfect little earth invention.

They spent their days hard at work watching TV programs from Homeworld. Seaglass was fond of Cycles of Our Lives. They never expected hear something this important.

Apatite was preparing nachos when sports transmission cut off.

"We interrupt this program to give this important news," said the news announcer a Soldalite with a gem on her throat. "The treacherous Peridots have been found. A recent tip off has revealed the Peridots escaped to the Star system where the site of an obscure failed colony. The despite all attempts to destroy our way of life we have managed to rebuild our fleet." The screen showed some rather clunky looking red eyes and hand ships floating in space. "Grand Admiral Topaz is leading the fleet herself to retrieve and punish these miscreants. All hail the Diamond Authority."

Apatite dropped the nachos. The screen flicked back to the sports program but the three gems were no longer interested in the game.

"We- we better inform Pearl right away,"said a shaken Seaglass.


	10. Retrieval

Retrieval

 _Homeworld Retrieval Fleet_

"The retrieval fleet is operational,"said Blue Diamond proudly.

The two Diamonds were in the bridge of the flagship. Though it was the largest ship in the fleet it was by no means roomy for the tyrants. The ship had been designed for much smaller gems like quartzes. The two Diamonds belying the dignity of being matriarchs of an empire were hunched over.

Blue Diamond stood as tall as she could. Yellow Diamond was hunched over inspecting the stations on the bridge. Because of her large size she was on her hands and knees. Still what Yellow Diamond did see didn't please her one bit. The only thing that looked acceptable was the soldiers. Her contribution, the rest was all Blue Diamond's work.

Fuming Yellow Diamond crawled onto the warp pad and warped herself to White Diamond's throne room. She stretched up to her full height. White Diamond was waiting for her.

"How is the fleet?" asked White Diamond in a neutral tone. The leader of all Gems including her two younger sisters sat on a large white throne. The throne and its occupant were spiky. White Diamond looked to be made entirely of crystal.

"Excellent, my Diamond," replied Blue. Yellow Diamond didn't notice her warping in.

Yellow Diamond scoffed"Excellent? The fleet is less than half its intended size. You have artwork scattered throughout halls. You seen to be paying more attention to the color scheme than the fleet's weaponry. Your ship are more like art pieces than battleships."

"Yet they are spaceworthy. Are yours?" Blue Diamond peered down her nose.

"That's beside the point."

"No it isn't," countered White Diamond. "Blue Diamond I am pleased that you have finally risen to the occasion. You may leave."

Blue Diamond gave a low bow and warped back to her home. Once she was gone White Diamond turned to Yellow Diamond.

"You realize this is all your fault," hissed White Diamond.

"Those Peridots were mine to use in whatever manner I deemed fit," replied Yellow Diamond.

"But not to torment," White Diamond's voice rang harshly throughout the throne room."Even as Diamonds there are limits to our power. Why did you really torture those Peridots?"

"A Peridot rebelled against me. The entire cut deserved to be punished."

"Really? Because I have been looking onto the history that Peridot, the one you abandoned on Earth. She was on Earth for months. She sent out a distress signal which you ignored. I can only imagine what she went through being hunted down so, yeah I can see why she called you a clod. Then you have the gall to get angry.

You tortured your entire cut of Peridots. I never associate the gems you commission with intelligence but those Peridots were intelligent. Is it any wonder they rebelled?"

"You have done worse. If I remember clearly."

White Diamond said sharply, "May be so but I was never caught! Now our infrastructure and labor force is decimated, we're practically defenseless and we have no decent replacement for the Peridot caste. What a mess. The only good thing to come out of this is that Blue Diamond is finally out of her depression."

 _Earth, Rossmore_

After making love to Peridot, Steven was sleeping in a warm afterglow when he heard the phone ring. He felt Peridot shifting as she sat up.

"This is Peridot," his wife said in a businesslike tone. "It finally happened. I'm on my way."

Before Steven's eyes Peridot materialized a jumpsuit, the same kind she wore when she served Homeworld. She turned to Steven her expression grim. "Steven get dressed and pack a bag for Jenny. Pearl has called in an emergency meeting."

When Pearl stood at the battle room, her body tense. The top ranking Crystal gems came in one by one into the room designed particularly for this event, the day when Homeworld would return. In they came, Apatite, Bismuth, Amethyst, the Magnificent Toaster- a Peridot gem, Nephrite 13m1970 and Snowflake. When Peridot finally came in with Steven, Pearl was taken aback.

"You brought a baby into the battle room?" blurted out Pearl.

Peridot looked unmoved, "We couldn't get a babysitter at 3 am. Now let's get down to business."

"I thought that," Pearl looked at Steven. "Never mind. We have just received word from the lunar base that a fleet has been sent to retrieve the Peridots. I have sent over Apatite to report on her findings."

The greenish blue gem cleared her throat, "The transmission came surprisingly in a public broadcast. From what we can tell Homeworld was devastated by the Peridot rebellion and exodus."

"Can you tell us how long we have until Homeworld reaches Earth?" asked Bismuth.

"Actually faster than light ships were after my time I have no idea," admitted Apatite.

"I might be able to help with that," said the Magnificent Toaster. She was a Peridot like Steven's wife. Unlike Peridot this gem still had her limb enhancers. She also had a lot of colorful barrettes and combs in her blond hair.

"Hacking into the satellites around Earth and the primitive space probes, I have created a surveillance network. This will give us ample warning when the fleet should arrive."

"Still I repeat the question. When will the ships arrive?"Bismuth asked.

"I can answer that. With a fleet that size it is safer to emerge just in Jupiter's orbit, We have less than 24 hours once the ships have arrived in the Solar system,"answered Peridot.

"And how large is the fleet?"asked Pearl.

"From what I can tell about 10 ships," said Apatite.

"That's 10 more than we can deal with. The last ship that came to Earth totaled our defenses," said Amethyst.

"That was then. We've been working on modernizing our defenses. I myself have weaponized the robinoids," said Nephrite.

"Well we know the first thing those ships will do is look for any gem based activity and we know the first place they will look is at the temple. How goes our defenses there?" asked Pearl.

"And the reconstruction of the temple is almost complete," added Bismuth.

"Still that only deals with the event that when the ships land. With 10 ships and modern weaponry the effects will be devastating to the Earth," said Pearl.

"Well I have a little diversion that will help with that," said Peridot.

"Whelp, I recommend that we round up all the gems and take them to the safe house," said Amethyst.

"Agreed, we'll inform the parents of the young Peridots to come to Beta right away. A skeleton crew will remain for any last minute preparations and Amethyst you will stay behind in your New York office to deal with the public," ordered Pearl. "It is not enough but it will have to do."

"If I might make a suggestion," said Steven as he raised his hand. "We already have a weapon ready to deal with the fleet at our hands."

"Steven you're in no condition to contact the Cluster" said Pearl in a motherly tone.

"I'm well aware of the risks but this my home too. Look as it is we are essentially defenseless. Let me contact the Cluster. They're designed to be a super weapon let's use them on the fleet."

Pearl could see the resolve written on Steven's face. The man was not going to budge. Reluctantly she agreed to the proposal and dismissed the meeting.

 _Beach City_

Since Pearl moved out with Spunky, Beach City was a lot quieter and he had to admit much safer too. William Dewey would be lying if he missed the monsters, the alien abductions and the property damage associated with the gems. Still there was one thing that bothered the Mayor of Beach City.

The temple was covered in scaffolding. All day and night a group of Peridots worked tirelessly. They kept to themselves, only going to the boardwalk for an ice cream run. The temple was away from town so the noise was kept to a minimum. Still Dewey felt uneasy. Which was why he was now at the door of the Beach house.

Before he could knock on the door, it burst open and a line of cheering Peridots, limb enhancers in the air, ran out. Dewey stepped inside.

"Hello?" he called out.

The Beach house had changed as well. No longer a family home. The entire house had been stripped of its furnishings and converted into one large break room. It was also completely empty but not for long. The temple door at the back of the house opened and out stepped Bismuth.

"Wait you forgot- oh Dewey what brings you here?" asked Bismuth.

The man actually preened, "The temple actually, now that Pearl has moved out things have gotten a lot quieter but my constituents are feeling very uneasy. You guys are doing a lot of work on the temple . It goes on round the clock, day after day. So why the home improvement kick?"

Bismuth laughed nervously, "I guess it's time you should know. You remember the news broadcasts of all those Peridots coming to Earth? And how Steven told you that the Crystal Gems were actually rebels in a civil war? Well it is only a matter of time before Homeworld comes looking for us and that is why we're working on the temple. To make it fully operational when the Homeworld ships comes for them."

"So you're saying Beach City is about to become a war zone?"asked Dewey. Bismuth nodded. "But- but this isn't fair. The invasion of the hand ship, the roaming monsters and the kidnappings haven't we suffered enough? Couldn't you have moved the temple or something?"

"Mr. Dewey I know this is a lot to take in but the temple was here long before Beach City. Homeworld knows about the temple. They will be coming here like it or not."

"How much time have we got?"

"Honestly I don't know but as soon as the fleet is spotted in our Solar System you should evacuate right away. I just sent out the Peridots for one last ice cream before taking them into hiding."

The mayor of Beach City was speechless. He left the Beach House in a fugue.

Meanwhile at Scary Hairy's Greg was kept very busy. With over hyper 20 Peridot clones milling around Greg had to call in Peedee to help. They were like children, shouting out their orders.

"I want a sardine sundae," shouted one.

"Sorry that flavor is no longer available," said Greg. He had to think of his human customers.

"I want a vanilla cup," said another. "With iron filings and motor oil topping." That he could serve.

"Toasted marshmallow cone!"

"Peach!"

Through it all human bystanders looked on. Some of them even took pictures. Finally Greg had had enough. "Ladies, please one at time. Now line up single file and the nice Mr. Peedee will serve you. Ooh boy!"

His phone rang. What could it be now? "Scary Hairy's, we walk on the wild side."

"Greg put on the news right now. There's something you need to see right now!" It was Vidalia.

"Okay keep your britches on," said Greg. He could hear the panic in her voice.

Since the Peridots were frequent customers and like to hang around the shop, Greg had installed a TV. He flicked on the screen. It was already on a news program.

"- more on the alien ships now approaching the Earth," said a young man in a suit. On the screen was a fleet of body parts. The young man continued, "This just in-one of ships just sent this transmission."

The TV showed the image of a blocky yellow gem, "People of Earth this is Grand Admiral Topaz of the Diamond Authority. The Peridots are our property. Return them to us or your planet suffers."

For a moment there was an uncomfortable silence. The Peridots stood still staring at the screen. Then it happened. The Peridots burst into a flurry of activity.

"Evac, evac!," they shouted. Before Peedee could react they swarmed the counter, pulled Steven's father out and carried him out of the shop.

A few minutes later, two large men wearing dark suits and sunglasses stepped into the ice cream parlor. One of them turned to face Peedee.

"We're looking for Greg Universe," one of the men in black said softly.

Peedee in the process of cleaning up, stared blandly at the man, "You're too late. He just got abducted by aliens."

The Peridots in the meantime ran straight back into the Beach House where Bismuth was waiting for them. The young Peridots put Greg down and looked at Bismuth fearfully.

"Oh you brought Greg that's- good. Now all of you take Greg and warp to the safe house. Go, go go!" ordered the rainbow haired gem.

They all ran onto the warp pad. In a series of flashes Greg and the Peridots were gone, except for one. She was one of the younger ones her limb enhancers appearing too big for her body.

"What about you?"asked Clover.

"Just get Snowflake. I'll handle things here. Now go!" Bismuth shoved the young Peridot onto the warp pad. With a flash the Peridot was gone.

Meanwhile at the Beta Kindergarten Pearl looked on as Peridot supervised the evacuation of her sisters. The young gem was confident and in charge.

"Is that all the gems from the nursery?" asked Peridot.

"All accounted for and the human staff too," replied a Nephrite she was the head of the children's home.

"Excellent what about the ones adopted out?" asked Peridot.

"We have 4 gemlings and their families missing," said the Nephrite. "The Angstroms, the Kingsleys."

"They're across the pond. UNIT can take care of them," said Peridot.

"The Dodgsons and the Drumphs in the White House," continued the Nephrite.

"Those idiots they think they can hold off an army of Quartzes? Have you contacted the White House?"

"No they're not answering our calls,"replied the Nephrite.

"Give me the Dodgsons' address I'll pick them up," sighed Peridot.

"Oh no you won't, let me go," said Pearl firmly.

Meanwhile at the United Nations in Empire City. Amethyst was doing her best to calm down the panicking politicians inside. She was up in the podium with a picture of the fleet on the screen behind her.

"Why didn't you tell us the Peridots were the property of Diamond Authority?" shouted the representative of Bulgaria.

"Er guys, we already did when the Peridots landed on Earth. Remember?" soothed Amethyst.

"Nevertheless we have an alien fleet demanding the return of their androids. We are in no way prepared to deal with an alien invasion," shouted the French representative.

"Guys, I have told you again Peridots are not robots, they're children. They were slaves kept in the worst conditions imaginable. Now even you guys can admit that slavery is wrong," Amethyst replied. More than anything she would love to bop those bozos on the head with her chair.

"Still we have no idea what those ships are capable of," pressed the British representative.

"Dudes it's okay. We've taken measures into effect. Don't believe me? Here's Emerald a prominent scientist from Homeworld."

The tall green gem with her split haircut stepped up to the podium. She stood proudly. "Okay this shot was taken with the Hubble telescope. And it is indeed a fleet of 8 ships consisting of Hand ships and Red eyes, gem war ships."

The hall filled in an uproar as the politicians panicked. Emerald continued "But the news is not all bad. First off the fleet is severely damaged with the remains of 2 ships detected in your asteroid belt. Without their technician caste, the remaining gems are poor pilots at best and they crashed into your asteroid field in a hurry to get to Earth."

"But the Crystal Gem's technology is over 5 000 years out of date. How do you except to defend us with outdated technology?" asked the Indian representative.

"Simple from the day the Peridots came to Earth we knew this day would come. The first thing the retrieval fleet will do is scan for any gem based activity. They will come to the Beach City temple where we have prepared for just such an event."

"And what is that exactly?" pressed the British representative.

"That is top secret and we have other weapons into play," replied Emerald.

"What sort of weapons?" shouted one man.

"Are you planning to take over the planet yourselves?" shouted another.

This was getting bad. Amethyst knew she had to stop this as Emerald left the hall. Amethyst let out a sharp piercing whistle. The purple gem had lost her patience.

"Alright listen up you pansies," bellow Amethyst. The hall was silent. "We the Crystal Gems fought a long hard war defending the Earth. Over the last 5 000 years we could have easily conquered the planet 10 times over but we didn't. So when the Homeworld soldiers have the gall to step onto the Earth they will face the wrath of over 1 000 seasoned war veterans armed with the latest gem technology. Any questions? I'm going back to my office and convene with the American Secretary of State. Everybody keep calm."

With that the purple gem left the hall.

Back at the Beta kindergarten Peridot was supervising the last minute preparations of the upcoming invasion when the Beta warp pad flashed. On it was the First lady, little Alice and the Pearl nanny assigned to the White House. The Pearl had in her hand a bloody frying pan.

"What happened to you?" gasped Peridot. "Never mind I don't want to know."

A few hours earlier White House Cabinet room was in a state of panic. Drumph being the President took charge.

"Alright there is some really, really bad stuff going on here. Thanks to those alien gems we took in, we have an alien fleet coming right here to our soil," announced Drumph.

"Sir I recommend we contact the Gem Prime Minister or at least the Gem Ambassador," said Smithers the Secretary of State.

"I'm not interested in the squawking of that pointy nosed geek. We'll fix things by ourselves," snapped Drumph.

"Sir I can tell you with utmost certainty that we are not prepared to defend ourselves against an alien invasion," added General Cowell the only black man in the room.

"An invasion on American soil will cause catastrophic damage to our economy," added the Secretary of Commerce. "We must work together with the gems to come up with a defense plan."

"No we don't," boomed the President. "Gentlemen for too long these things have been eating a free lunch at the expense of the American people. Costing us millions of dollars caring and educating them and for what a bunch of little girls who will steal our jobs one day? That is why I have arranged Colonel Powers in Area 52 to contact the alien fleet. We are going to make a deal people. We will hand over the Peridots to them."

"Handing over the Peridots? But your daughter is one." said the Minister of Education.

"It is a sacrifice I am willing to make to protect this country," said Drumph proudly.

Several cabinet members grumbled. This was no sacrifice and they knew it. Then one of the secret service agents stepped up.

"Sir I'm not going snatch a child from its mother. None of my men are prepared to do that sir," said the goon.

"You're fired. Very well I'm just going to do that myself," announced the President.

Marla was playing with little Alice on the floor while the nanny another gem prepared some breakfast. With one eye on the news and the other on Alice, Marla tried to keep on a happy face for little Alice's sake. Suddenly the door burst open and her husband stepped in follow by some secret service agents.

"Marla step aside. This men are taking Alice into custody," the President.

Marla felt a surge of protectiveness. She held Alice and stood up, "Whenever you're taking my daughter I'm going too."

"Marla, she's not a real baby," shouted her husband. "Boys grab the baby."

To their credit the men stood still. They wouldn't follow his orders but they couldn't stop him either.

"Fine," said Drumph in disgust. "If you want something done, do it yourself."

He stepped forward and pulled at the baby in Marla's arms. Marla was a small woman but her grip was firm. The baby cried in fear and pain. Finally Drumph losing patience struck his wife, stunning her. What happened next shocked even the agents.

The nanny some sort of Pearl struck the President of the United States on the head with a frying pan. As Drumph tried to get up the nanny struck him again this time knocking him out.

Gently the nanny let Marla up, "We are going to the safe house. Don't anybody stop us," said the nanny in a tinny voice.

The Secret Service men let them pass to the warp pad installed in the White House. A few seconds later they startled a rather busy Peridot.

Moments later Peridot handed Marla and Alice over to some caretakers when a frightened looking Peridot approached her. Hastily the younger Peridot gave a Diamond salute.

"My Lady, the fleet is within the Moon's orbit,"said the younger gem.

"I guess it's time to get Steven ready," said Peridot.

Later Steven was dressed in a pair of pajamas and laying down in the most comfortable bed. Peridot looked down as she placed the covers over him.

"Now Steven contact the Cluster as soon as you can?"said Peridot. Steven laughed. "What's so funny Steven?"

"It seems like I do my best work in bed. Wouldn't you agree Peri?"said Steven playfully.

"True but you must focus on the task at hand. So I'm going to leave you now."

Steven lay back on the bed and tried to clear his mind.

 _Homeworld Flagship_

Topaz peered down her nose at the primitive planet before her. The natives still hadn't evolved beyond burning fossil fuels and the planet was crawling with disgusting organic life. She hoped the Peridots weren't contaminated with some weird disease when she picked them up.

"Your brilliance," croaked an Emerald demoted to technician caste. "The Red Eyes are finally within sensor range of the planet. We are now detecting two sources of gem based activity."

This Emerald was a poor technician. No wonder why she took credit for her Peridot's work.

"And where are they?" prompted Topaz.

"We have the site of the rebel base on Facet 5 and the second one is actually in orbit and heading our way," sweated the Emerald.

"What is it? Some sort of ship?"

"I'm not sure, Grand Admiral the thing is massive."

Topaz did the most unexpected thing. She smiled, "So the slaves want to fight? Good, it will be fun breaking their spirits. Order the fleet to converge on these coordinates. We'll smash their little ship."

"Your brilliance I don't think that's-" Topaz cut the Emerald off with blow to the head.

Topaz leaned forward on her chair in anticipation. She smiled as she stared at the screen. The smile faded when the ship came into view. Except it was no ship. There floating above the undamaged Earth was the cluster.

It was the stuff of nightmares. The mashed up remains of shattered gems lay inside an amorphous form several miles long. From its center large multi colored limbs formed, grew and dispersed. It seemed to be reaching for them.

"Red eyes converge on the Cluster and fire at will. Hand ships put a line of suppression fire,"shouted Topaz.

The ships obeyed. They fired over and over at the Cluster. The Cluster gave at good as it got. It rained down blows on the Red eyes, reached out for the Hand ships and crushed them. In her mind, Topaz could hear the Cluster scream. Topaz saw a Red eye cleaved in two shattering the crew inside. The ship lurched. The Cluster had caught the flagship in one of its arms. The flagship's engines overloaded as they tried to escape the Cluster's iron grip but it was no use. The flagship and most of the war ships were stuck fast. The Cluster slowly crushed the flagship. Topaz's crew screamed as the hull buckled there was nothing Topaz could do.

"Computer self destruct sequence Grand Admiral Topaz code 001 destruct 0," shouted out Topaz.

The computer answered"Confirmed self destruct will occur in 20 seconds, 19 , 18.."

"Emerald send out an order for the fleet. Proceed to the Rebel base on facet 5," this was Topaz's last order.

The flagship exploded taking out the Cluster and shattering all but 3 ship who managed to get out of range in time.

Back at the safe house Steven sat up screaming as he felt the death of the Cluster. His wife Peridot rushed into the room.

"It's the Cluster. I felt them die," sobbed Steven.

"Then it's up to Bismuth and Snowflake at Beach City," said Peridot grimly.

 _Beach City_

Deep in the temple Bismuth and Snowflake watched through the temple's eyes. The 3 surviving ships were heading right towards them. Soon they would be in range. It was time to get ready.

"Snowflake, strap me in. It's time," shouted Bismuth

On the Beach outside the temple Mayor Dewy stared at the temple. His son Buck tried desperately to pull him away.

"Dad. Come on! The alien fleet will be here any moment," pleaded Buck.

"I'm not going son," said Dewey firmly.

"Dad that's messed up. You could be shot by space lasers or something."

"I said I'm not going!" his son stepped back in shock. "Son, we Deweys have been the Mayors of Beach City since it founded. Generations of our family spent their blood, sweat and tears protecting Beach City. And now Beach City is going to end. Now I failed to protect her. The least I can do is be with her as this great lady meets her fate. I'm passing the torch son. Go lead the citizens of Beach City to safety."

Buck opened and closed his mouth. Finally he turned around and walked away. For awhile Bill Dewey stared into the sky. The old mayor saw not 1 but three hand ships approaching the Beach City. Suddenly there was a a loud bang and a beam of light from the temple's eyes blew off one of the Hand ship's fingers. The two other hands moved moved forward covering the injured ship. They pointed their fingers and started shooting back.

Suddenly the temple, a giant statue thousands of years old stood up. Behind it the cliff crumbled. The scaffolding that covered the temple fell around its feet. The dust raised up made William Dewey cough. The ships fired. The temple from somewhere produced a shield. It wasn't enough.

The rays pierced through the shield and blew up on the temple's torso. The temple staggered back, stepping on the boardwalk, flattening the Big Donut. Steven was not going to like that. The Hand ships flew closer heading in for the kill.

It was a mistake. The giant sword the temple was holding sliced through the injured ship. The ship exploded. A piece of debris the size of a car landed right next to Dewey. The two remaining ships flew in closer. The temple's eyes glowed , using its many arms it grappled and punched the hand ships as it crawled over it. This time Dewey wished that he was in a boat as the temple and the stumbled all over town. The temple flipped one hand over destroying an entire block. Vidalia and Yellowtail could kiss their house goodbye.

Inside the temple's control room, Bismuth was strapped into a harness and wearing goggles. Her limbs covered in sensors Bismuth piloted the temple now revealed to be a giant robot. Long ago during the war Bismuth built the temple as a war machine. It was her greatest creation. The room shuddered as a hand struck the temple. Bismuth roared and punched the air, making one of the many limbs punch a hand. Another shudder and fires blazed throughout the control room. The enemy had breached the heart chamber. Bismuth could feel one of the hands reach into the heart of the temple and slowly crush it. She didn't have much time.

"You wanna go? Fine let's go!" shouted Bismuth.

The Blacksmith punched though the hull of a Hand ship. Using the temple's energy beam she pierced and blew up the engine core. Bismuth disappeared in a ball of fire as the engine core exploded destroying the ship, the temple and the town. Still one badly damaged Hand ship managed to survive.

The captain of the surviving Hand ship, Citrine, looked at the screen in grim satisfaction. The Rebel base was destroyed.

"Nephrite, scan for any survivors," barked Citrine.

"I am detecting over 1 000 lifeforms," said the Nephrite smartly.

Gem life was far superior to organic life but even Citrine couldn't see how anything could be alive after this. "Where?"

"Right below the cliffs Captain," answered a Ruby this time.

Suddenly the ground exploded and another Hand ship burst out of the ground. The ship was severely damaged, missing two of its fingers but Citrine recognized it as the missing ship that carried Jasper to earth.

"So the cowards decided to flee? Good, follow them," ordered the captain.

Garnet reformed with a splitting headache. She surveyed her surroundings and saw she was on the bridge of Peridot's ship. All around were the bubbled remains of forced fusions, gem shards and the corrupted gems.

"Hello Garnet," said a figure sitting in the bridge's chair. The chair turned around revealing Snowflake.

Garnet's vision blurred. Did Pearl crack Ruby? "What's what's going on" Garnet croaked.

"Hmm I guess your still groggy from the beating Pearl gave you," Snowflake smiled smugly. "I'll tell what is going on though I think with your future vision you would have figured it out. Homeworld has finally come for us. Bismuth sacrificed her life operating the temple mech to defeat 2 handships but one survived. Now we are flying off into space with the shattered and corrupted remains of our friends in the hopes that last ship in the fleet will follow us."

"You're cracked. Do you think that think that you can outrun Homeworld?"

"I don't need to outrun them I just need to lead them away. You know it is ironic don't you think that the gems that you dismissed as hopeless have actually done a better job than you? A Homeworlder and a Blacksmith cured the corruption plague. We actually freed thousands of our fellow gems. All without your leadership."

The ship shuddered. Snowflake's smug expression disappeared. "Oh shards! I thought we had more time. No matter. Garnet goodbye."

"Your Shininess, we have the rebel ship in the tractor beam," announced a Ruby.

"Don't call me Your Shininess I work for a living," scolded the Homeworld captain. "Pull them in and prepare to board but don't let down the shields."

The ship shuddered and the Ruby's panel exploded, poofing her. The Nephrite took over.

"Captain the rebels are firing at us," reported the Nephrite. The ship shuddered again. "Still firing Ma'am."

Were these rebels mad? Firing their ship's weaponry at this close a range could destroy them both. Still the ship kept firing.

"Cut off the tractor beam. Reverse engine and fire at their weapons array,"barked Citrine.

The sonic torpedoes struck the weapons array. The rebel ship cracked.

"Full shields," shouted Citrine.

In a flash of light the rebel ship exploded. The blast wave poofed the crew of the Homeworld ship.

When Citrine reformed she straightened herself up, "Damage report!"

"Terrible Captain, there are hulls breaches throughout the ship. Shields have overloaded. The weapons are operating at 10 percent. And the reality warping engine is shot."

"Can the engines be repaired?"

"No idea, Nephrite is still poofed Captain."

"Scan the debris for any survivors."

"No gem life signals detected Captain."

"Were there any Peridot crystals in the debris?"

"Can't tell Captain."

Citrine sighed. Her ship was damaged, the fleet was gone and the Peridots were most likely shattered. At least when Citrine managed to crawl her ship back to Homeworld she could finally report that the rebels were finally shattered.

"Captain we're being hailed," shouted a Ruby. "It's from Earth."

"What could the natives possibly say that could interest me?" snapped Citrine. "Never mind respond to the hail."

"Hello, hello," a voice rang out. These humans were so primitive that their transmission was only audio.

"This is Fleet Captain Citrine. Who is this?"

"Ah getting right to the point. Well I am Colonel Powers, Commander of Area 52. We have the location of the fugitive Peridots."

"Really? And what do you want in return?"

"Some minor technology and the promise that you will not come onto our planet again."

It looks like the mission wasn't an entire failure, "Done, now where are they?"

"The Peridots are in an underground city by the Canyon of Souls. I'm sending over the coordinates."

"I have no idea of what you are talking about."

"Then maybe you know it by its other name the Beta Kindergarten at facet 9."

Citrine smiled, "Thank you Colonel, it's a pleasure doing business with you- Amethyst land the ship at these coordinates."


	11. Betrayal

Betrayal

 _The Safe house_

When Marla followed the guide she did not expect this. There in a huge cavern a small town with houses and an amusement park of all things stood by a small lake. Around her and Alice, families like hers milled around. The safe house was actually an underground town. A figure of the palest blue appeared on the lake shore.

"Welcome to the safe house. I'm Seaglass," smiled the gem. "We have built this place with your comfort in mind. The lake here is actually a small sea supporting fish and wildlife. In here, you will be safe from Homeworld's ships. In here you have all the comforts of home. The buildings are stocked with food and are fully furnished..."

"I know where we are," said a man gleefully.

Seaglass continued, "for the children there is a playground and a school. If you are bored there is a library. The amusement park is offline for now. We also have a chore list that you can sign in on the billboard. Any questions?"

Marla shot her hand up, "How long will we be here?"

Seaglass answered honestly, "I don't know."

 _Rossmore, Beta City_

Thanks to the landing signals Citrine was able to land her crippled ship right next to the Beta Kindergarten. Her ship landed with a large thud. A huge dust cloud billowed out from the ship. When the dust had cleared and Citrine had disembarked there stood Colonel Powers and his army.

"Welcome," said Powers with an insincere smile. He put out his hand. Citrine looked at it. "I am Colonel Powers and this is my army. Our intelligence suggests that your Peridots are holed up in their underground city. When you transmitted your broadcast, all gem personnel and their families retreated into base. I will take your to one of their doors."

When they got to the door Citrine saw that it was massive. It was made of a durable gem alloy a little beyond the humans' technology but easy enough for a gem to break. Citrine turned to her Amethyst.

"Amethyst scan for gem lifeforms," commanded Citrine.

Amethyst scrunched up her face as she read the sensors, "No good, there's some sort of energy field blocking our sensors."

"Very well revive Nephrite and get the gem cannon here,"ordered Citrine. "Oh have any non quartzes revived yet?"

The Amethyst answered a negative. Without the technicians up and about, Citrine had no way of reaching home. Unless they were able to capture the Peridots. When the canon finally came, Citrine walked to a safe distance and gave the order to fire. With a flash of light the cannon burst obliterated the door.

"Now detecting a huge complex of caves," said the Amethyst.

"Excellent, Colonel since this is your discovery I invite you and your men to lead the squad," said Citrine coolly.

"What are you waiting for a written invitation you heard the lady, go, go,go," shouted Powers.

The humans with their pitiful armor and weapons charged right into the dark tunnels. All except for Colonel Powers.

"I am going back to my base to coordinate our attack. I believe that negotiations are in order now," said Powers smugly.

"You're not staying with your troops?" asked Citrine.

"This raid is just one of several missions I am involved in besides we have a Peridot already in custody," said Powers.

"Very well, Amethyst follow Powers to his base and begin negotiations. I will stay here. I have only one mission right now," replied Citrine.

 _The Dodgsons bunker_

Pearl found it took much longer than anticipated to locate the Dodgsons. After finding their farm empty Pearl was forced to inquire from their friends about the possible whereabouts of the Dodgsons. It was much harder than expected.

The Dodgsons and their friends were survivalists who were skeptical of any government authority. Pearl would not have given a Peridot to them but the infertile couple seemed normal enough at the time and they were friends of Steven's. To top it all off, Rossmore was under marshal law making it much harder to move around let alone talk with the already paranoid survivalists.

Finally Pearl found out where the Dodgsons were from Roy's father Farmer Dan.

"Normally I wouldn't tell you where they were but I've seen the news. If that boy of mine thinks he can fend off an entire space army, he's fooling himself," said Farmer Dan.

And so Pearl found herself in the desert by a concealed hatch. She was prepared to rip the hatch off only to find it opened easily. Feeling uneasy she climbed down the ladder to the bunker below. The first impression Pearl got was the smell. It was sickly sweet. It was also dark and quiet, too quiet.

Using her gem, Pearl lit up the bunker. The bunker was a mess, furniture and debris were scattered about the floor. At the far end lay Roy and Silva Dodgson dead. Wrinkling her nose Pearl examined the bodies. The injuries were consistent with gunfire not gem based weapons. Pearl tried calling out Poppy's name but got no response.

No matter Pearl knew where she would find Poppy. She tried calling Amethyst, only to find the signal blocked. The rest of the gems were in hiding. She was on her own. That was nothing new. Pearl knew exactly what to do.

 _The Safe House_

Marla needed to think about the future. Seeing as her husband pretty much tried to sell her daughter down the river, prenup or no prenup it was time to cut him loose. Mingling with the families Marla found much to her surprise just what she was looking for. There among the families was actually a lawyer. She found out from the wife busy with her 3 year old Peridot that her husband of all things was fishing by the small sea. Leaving Alice with behind Marla went in search of the man.

Her soon to be former husband, didn't like the way she dressed. But high heels and a designer dress was not the sort of thing to wear when taking care of a baby. So in jeans and sneakers she walked to the edge of the lake where 3 men were fishing. She went to the man sitting by himself.

"Excuse me are you Jacob Cotter of Cotter and Jackson?" asked Marla as she twiddled her fingers.

"I sure am what brings you here?" Cotter asked trying not to look at the bruise on the woman's face.

"I am Marla Drumph. I want to file for divorce with my husband, the President,"said Marla.

"Mrs. Drumph I specialize in family law. Besides this isn't really the time," said the lawyer as he put his fishing rod down.

"I know but I need something to keep myself busy instead of just waiting for the coast to clear."

"And what are the reasons you are filing for divorce?"

"It's quite simple. My husband tried to hand over Alice to Homeworld itself. He gave me this bruise for my trouble. If that isn't reason for filing for a divorce what is?"

Cotter thought about it for a moment. Drumph was a powerful man. Still what he did, "I'll do it but first tell me did you sign a prenuptial agreement?"

"I did it stated that if we were to divorce for any reason, he would keep every penny, no settlements or alimony. But I'm not doing this for the money."

"Granted but let's see if we can get you something anyway. How about we go discuss this at my house?"

 _Beta City_

"It no use the tunnels go on for miles," said the Nephrite. Finally she had emerged. "The rock is impregnated with an alloy that makes it next to impossible to use scanners. We're going to have to search these one tunnel at a time."

"Who would have thought that a bunch of technicians would be able to think so strategically?Very we will split up into groups but let the humans go first," said Citrine.

In another tunnel a squad of human soldiers were convening. The tunnels were dark making it hard to see. The fact that they were hundreds of feet underground made the squadron uneasy.

"We've discovered a large door in the southern quadrant," reported Corporal Kress. "It appears to have an electronic lock."

"Okay use the disrupter Citrine gave us and then on my mark attack," ordered Sergeant Miller.

With a loud crackle the heavy door swished open. In the dark Miller could see some huddled forms. Some of them glinted like gems reflecting the light.

"Attack pattern, Gamma. Spread out give a round of suppressing fire,"ordered Miller.

Unnoticed by the men the door closed behind them. Suddenly rays of light shot out of the forms. Carter focused his flashlight on the forms. They looked silver balls on legs, some sort of robot. Before Carter's eyes the things hissed and mouths he didn't know existed opened. The things charged. The soldiers fired but there were too many of them.

"It's a trap, retreat, retreat," shouted Miller.

The door had shut fast behind them. In another tunnel Pohl and his group were checking out another room this time filled with some large equipment.

"Hmm this looks too large for us to search alone," mused Lieutenant Pohl. "Call up Sergeant Miller's squad.

"No use sir, I'm getting only static," reported Corporal Ashe.

"Damn tunnels, very well I guess we'll have to do it ourselves," said Pohl.

Unbeknownst to the squad, some small robinoids climbed over the equipment and hid just out of sight. Ready to pick the men off one by one.

The gems were not fairing any better. Even with their superior scanners, they were still almost as blind as the soldiers. The tunnels were dark. While they could use their gems for light not all gems were placed conveniently and the light emitted would make them a target.

An Emerald volunteered to turn on the city's power. She never came back. Citrine could here the screams of the human soldiers as they fell for whatever passed for an ambush. A squadron of rubies just disappeared. Unlike these humans Citrine was capable of learning. When the next scheduled meet up happened she ordered larger retrieval groups, scouts would wait for backup and no group of gems would enter an unmapped room unless Peridot gems were detected.

It was slow going but Citrine liked to think she was saving lives. Finally after eliminating several tunnels in their search they had a payoff.

"I am detecting gem life signs behind that door," said the Nephrite technician. The gem was very eager to get back to her old life and assignments.

"What sort of gems?" Citrine asked. After battling the temple mech she was well aware that Rebels were defending the Peridots.

"Peridots, Captain 20 of them."

It was nowhere near the 10 000 but it was a start. "Alright get the gem destabilizers we're going in."

A large Jasper pulled a sword out of her gem. On Citrine's signal she sliced open the door. The gems charged screaming into the room.

When they got into the room they noticed how quiet it was. The room was empty except for some assorted robinoids or various sizes. Of the Peridots there was no sign. Then Citrine saw them. Set on the far wall was some expired and cracked Peridot crystals. They only appeared to be alive by the current passing through them.

"It's a trap, retreat," shouted Citrine.

The Homeworld soldiers turned around. Only to find that the robinoids had sealed the door shut. Then the robiniods scrambled all over her soldiers screaming. Her soldiers, her crew forms wavered and disappeared as the sonic waves emitted shattered their gems. Citrine fought them off as best as could but there were too many of them. They swarmed over her and shattered her gem.

 _Area 52 Military Base_

Pearl peered over the rock as she looked at the base. Using the tracking skills she had honed during the civil war, Pearl followed the tracks to Area 52. What a surprise. Still this solo rescue mission was something she was familiar with having rescued hundreds of such gems herself. Entering the base and subduing the soldiers would be child's play.

Turning herself into a small bird, Pearl flew over the base's gate and onto a building. Using her keen senses she scanned the area. Searching for any sign of Poppy. What she saw chilled her to her core.

In the window of what was clearly the command center Pearl saw a large Amethyst negotiating with Colonel Powers himself. How was that man still in the military after what he'd done? There were hundreds of armed soldiers here. No matter Pearl had done this hundreds of times before.

Never had Amethyst First Officer of the Grasping Hand hated Citrine more than ever. She had assigned Amethyst the theoretically safer job of negotiating with the human leader while Citrine went off on the more glorious job of retrieving the strays. Amethyst would rather put up with any booby traps the little nerds set up than spend one more minute with this human.

The minute they were on the base Powers proudly showed the single Peridot they had captured. It was a crying frightened premature gem that had been placed into the care of some humans. What a disappointment, the gem was not fit to work let alone train right now. Then the human took her into what was obviously his office.

"I believe it's time for some negotiations," Powers said smugly.

"We have some robinoids that you can reverse engineer," said Amethyst. She handed him a flask robinoid.

The human looked at it, "Nice, my niece plays with something like that."

"I assure you this is not a toy."

"Well those green freaks were selling them as toys. I have a dozen teddy bots being reverse engineered right now."

"Well I can get a Nephrite or one of our Emeralds to give you the formula for nuclear fusion."

"My government would not be interested in that. Besides Britain has just built a fusion generator."

"Are you stupid? I have just given you technology that would have put your planet ahead by centuries and you're rejecting it?!"

"It does not interest the American government."

"You mean you don't have a planet wide government? What is wrong- Alright what is it you want then?"

"Weapons technology."

"Colonel Powers our weaponry is designed to be used against gems they would have little effect on humans."

"That canon looked nice."

"Colonel I have neither the will or authority to give you that."

"Oh don't be so stuck up. How about we discuss this over dinner?" the human worm dared put his hand on her thigh.

The door blew open and there stood the renegade Pearl with her spear drawn. Amethyst was never so glad to see an enemy. The Colonel pulled out a gun. Only for Pearl to shoot it out of his hand. She turned to Amethyst. The gem was quick and pushed Powers in front of her. Just in time for the spear's ray to vaporize him.

For a moment they looked at the Colonel's ashes. Amethyst pulled out her destabilizer.

"You realize that I will shatter you anyways?" said the renegade.

"I know but spending one more minute with that thing was more than I can take," with that the Amethyst charged.

The era 1 gem and veteran of a thousand year war shot and shattered the large Amethyst. Not missing a beat she strode out of the office and to the aide's desk. A young man barely an adult cowered behind the desk. He pointed a pistol shakily at Pearl.

"Don't shoot. I'm just an aide," stammered the manchild.

"Which means you know everything that goes on here,"said Pearl as she pointed her spear right in his face.

Billy Cooms looked out the window. Outside glowing blue Pearl clones lay down a path of destruction. Occasionally a soldier would destroy one but there were far too many. A truck exploded in the courtyard.

"Okay, I'll take you there just don't hurt me."

The Prime Ministers of the Gems jabbed Cooms in the back as they left the building. A couple of soldiers pointed their weapons and fired. Billy dove to the ground as Pearl blew them away with her spear- gun. The pointy nosed gem jabbed the unfortunate man.

"Get up, take me straight to Poppy," ordered Pearl.

Gulping Cooms led Pearl to a small windowless building. When they entered the building Pearl quickly dispatched the guards. He lead the pale gem to the elevator. When they were inside Pearl jabbed him again. He stuck his hand on the scanner. The elevator went down.

When they were finally at the bottom, Pearl could hear little Poppy sobbing. Being careful she pushed her hostage/guide ahead of her. A mob of soldiers run towards her. Pearl blew them away while Coombs hugged the wall. Following the sound they came to a metal door with a panel beside it.

"I don't have the access code," admitted Cooms.

"I have it right here," said Pearl as she blew the panel away.

Pearl then kicked the door open. She heard Poppy crying. There sitting on an examination table was Poppy wearing a paper gown. A burly assistant held the child down as Priyanka Maheswaran herself examined the child.

"No needles," sobbed the child. Poppy was a very little gem looking to be about 2 years old.

Priyanka held onto the child. While the assistant backed away. Pearl shook her head.

"I wouldn't do that. You see not only I am like a brain surgeon with this spear. It is set to kill -humans," Priyanka let go of Poppy as if she burned. "How could you do this? You betrayed everything you stood for."

"The Hippocratic Oath only applies to humans." Pearl scooped up the sobbing child.

"I was referring to you as a parent."

"I want my Mommy," sobbed Poppy as Pearl strode out of the room.

When Pearl got to surface she blew up the elevator. Now any personnel in that horrible lab would be trapped for days. Giving a silent command she ordered her holograms to destroy this horrible place as she hotwired a jeep and drove off.

 _The Grasping Hand_

The two rubies stood still at the ships hatch. Because of their simple minds they were not likely to be distracted from their simple task. At least in theory.

One ruby spoke out of the corner of her mouth, "It's been a long time and still no word. Do you think something happened to them?"

"The tunnels are miles longs. The Peridots are hiding. Besides do you think those weaklings can win a fight with a Quartz?" said the other.

"Well I heard that their limb enhancers can be used like blasters."

"Enough the Peridots are weaklings and cowards. There is no way they could stand up against us!"

"Well they destroyed most of our fleet before we even landed and if they programmed the robinoids to kill..."

"Enough! There is no way that they could do that. Let's just do our job and guard the hatch."

"Well I'm getting bored. I'm going on patrol around the perimeter."

 _Beta City_

At the scheduled meet up both humans and gems were getting agitated. Many humans and gems had simply disappeared Citrine among them. The cavern filled with the babble of frightened soldiers. It was a human who ironically stepped in.

Lieutenant Parsons shot his gun up into the air, " All right ladies and gentlemen shut up and let's get our heads together. Now I know that several of our number has disappeared."

"It's game over man," sobbed Hicks. "They got this place all wired up. It's a deathtrap. We gotta go."

"We are not going anywhere. We need those Peridots," shouted a Jasper.

"You mean you need them. Man I knew this was bad news. I knew it," shouted Hicks.

"Hicks calm down. We have a mission. Now let's gather all our intel and make a map," ordered Parsons.

After a few minutes the lead gem a Carnelian sneered down at the paper map that Parsons made. It was so primitive. The human ignored her.

"Now we know that our squads went MIA here, here and here," said Parsons.

"You forgot to take in the time factor, clod," said the Carnelian.

"Yes, taking into time we can see. Oh God we're being boxed in. Did anybody see what happened? Anybody?"

"I saw some blood and rags. They're eating us man," sobbed Hicks.

"Hicks if you say one more word, I will shoot you myself," shouted Parsons.

"We still have most of our soldiers missing. I don't even know if the Peridots are even here. We should get out of these tunnels as soon as possible," said Carnelian.

"You heard the lady, time to bug out," shouted Parsons.

The soldiers used all their discipline not rush towards the known exit. When they got there they found not a door but a smooth stone wall. Hicks started sobbing again.

"We've been played by a bunch of little girls. Now we're trapped like rats. We deserve it man. Selling out a bunch of children."

Carnelian ignored the cowardly human. "We're not done yet. Agate scan for any warp pads."

The Agate calmly stared at screens, "I am detecting an active warp pad. 500 nings that way."

"Is that in the way of any disappearances?"

"Yes, but I think I can find a route avoiding any traps."

"Then do so. Humans our mission has changed we are going to hack into the warp pad and back to the surface. It is by no means a safe route but it is the best we've got. Now follow me."

The gems slowly stood up and follow Carnelian their weapons drawn. Other than the sound of the humans breathing and their footfalls it was silent. The walls were splattered with a strange red substance that made the humans uneasy. Agate whispered into Carnelian's ear and pointed down a tunnel.

There within a large chamber stood an active warp pad. Carnelian stepped forward.

 _The Safe House_

Peridot was with Jenny in the playgroup when a young Peridot Clover came up to her.

"My Lady, the warp pad has activated," whispered Clover.

"Get the children and their parents to safety and bring the defense group to the pad with me," ordered Peridot. "Take Jenny to her father."

At the warp pad the defense force was already there. Various gems of all types had their weapons ready, including a few trained Peridots with their limb enhancers surrounded the warp pad. Peridot finding some nearby metal picked it up with her mind. She felt a familiar form behind her.

"Steven, go back to Jenny. She needs you,"hissed Peridot.

"And you're my wife. I'm not going to leave you alone in danger, not again," countered Steven.

The warp pad flashed. Steven stepped in front of Peridot and summoned his shield. When the light cleared there stood Pearl with a crying young Peridot.

"Don't shoot, I got Poppy," said Pearl.

 _Rossmore, Beta City_

Carnelian didn't have time to realize her mistake. As soon as she stepped on the warp pad, the entire room filled with super heated plasma. If she had bothered to scan the warp pad she would have discovered it was linked to fusion generator. The heat equivalent to the surface of the sun vaporized gem and human alike. When the plasma cleared the Beta City was a scorched out husk. All the gems and humans that had the misjudgment to invade Beta City were dead.

Meanwhile at the landing site Ruby was jogging around the ship for a second time when she felt the ground rumbling. She ran to her companion Ruby when the ground beneath the ship opened up. Out burst robinoids of all shapes and sizes. Ruby never slept so she didn't know what nightmares were. The robinoids with mouths that Ruby never knew they had swarmed over the ship. Under the squirming mass Ruby could see the ship falling to pieces. As she ran closer she saw a robinoid tackle Ruby and shatter her.

Ruby ran the other way. It was no use. Before her feet another robinoid burst out of the ground. It launched itself onto Ruby finding her gem and shattering her.

 _The Safe House_

Pearl stood watching a group of Peridot monitor a bank of screens. One of the Peridots turned to Pearl.

"Madame Prime Minister, the last ship has been destroyed as well as all enemy personnel,"announced the Peridot.

Marla was getting nervous and impatient. For two days she waited in this underground fun house not knowing what was going on in the outside world. She had tried to keep herself busy, taking care of Alice, filing for divorce even cooking and cleaning. But always in the back of her head was the fact that she was trapped in an underground bunker. She had taken Alice to the playground under the looming walls of the stone cavern when the Prime Minister and some of her aides stepped into the town square.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your wait is finally over. The enemy is finally destroyed," announced the pale gem proudly.

A buzz of excitement filled the cavern. Marla clutched Alice tighter.

Pearl continued, "As it is safe to leave the safe house we have opened the doors at the front but be warned we are not in Rossmore anymore. Instead we are in another country in the temple of the Guardian Mother."

"Can we go back home?" asked the man next to Marla.

A buzz filled the temple yet again. Pearl let out a piercing whistle, "I would not advise that. The military and the highest levels of government colluded to try and take your children. The Dodgsons stayed behind and paid the price. Rossmore and America are no longer safe.

Amethyst has been negotiating with the British government to house you and give you refugee status. There are aid organizations waiting for you outside."

"Wait what about my shop at Beach City," shouted an old man with long hair.

"I'm sorry Greg but Beach City was destroyed after it's citizens evacuated. We'll work on getting you a new shop and apartment," replied Pearl.

With that Pearl left the square. Marla saw a ray of sunlight, real sunlight as the door she didn't even notice opened up. She and several other families stepped out onto the white sand beach of Port Rush. They were safe they were free.

A few days later Peridot was watching the fallout as President Drumph worked hard to defend his actions.

"Mr. President, how can you even justify sending the military to kidnap children from their families," asked a female reporter.

"Those weren't children,"shouted Drumph. Not even his aides seemed to be backing him up.

"Is that why the First Lady is filing for divorce?" shouted another reporter.

"You went against everything the United States stood for how can you justify your actions?" shouted yet another reporter.

"Simple people as your leader I had to make the hard decisions. Yes we could have said no, we could have fought the aliens but what of the next fleet and the fleet after that? They would have still kept coming..."

Peridot turned off the ridiculous man on the TV. She looked out the window to see Steven playing happily with Jenny. It was time to make the hard decisions. She went into the small bathroom and shaved off her blonde hair. When she was bald she stripped off her clothes revealing a Homeworld jumpsuit underneath. Without saying a word she crept out the house and drove to her mothers' house.

When she knocked on the door Jet answered it. The black gem put her hands to her mouth.

"It is time. Fit me with some limb enhancers," said Peridot.

Crying silently Jet led Peridot into a workroom. Peridot lay down on a nearby workbench. Emerald already in the room pulled out an electric saw. Peridot tried not to flinch as her mother brought the spinning blade to her arm.

When they were done Emerald and Jet were holding each other crying. Peridot got up, the limb enhancers already feeling heavy.

"Thank you for everything. Please tell Steven what has happened," asked Peridot.

She walked out stiffly and drove to the nearest warp pad. Peridot warped to a small patch of desert just outside of Rossmore. The yacht in the shape of a foot lay in a ditch nearby. Peridot got into the craft and left the atmosphere. She looked at the Earth one last time.

"Goodbye, Steven," said Peridot as let a tear out of her eye.

She warped back to Homeworld and her destiny.


End file.
